


Deprived of Mind

by MissLightBright



Series: Nuisance Next Door [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Memory Loss, Tony Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 53,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLightBright/pseuds/MissLightBright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Nuisance Next Door. It's been almost 2 years since Tony had last seen Loki. No one else heard from him; not Thor, not his friends, not his parents... But when Tony heads off for his first year in college, Tony finds Loki in the last place he'd expected and Tony has never been more happy in his life! So why isn't Loki excited to see him? College AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunited

Some love stories have happy endings but others have horrible, sad, crash-and-burn type endings. Can you guess which Tony Stark got? Yeah, if you didn't guess the second one, you might have to check yourself into a mental ward right now because seriously… It's been a grand total of almost two fucking years since Tony had last seen Loki Odinson and he was starting to suspect that the kid just up and disappeared off the planet. Tony wanted to hire someone to search for Loki but as it turned out, his father cut him off from his trust fund until he graduated college.

So here Tony was, loading all of his shit into a big trailer with his best friend Rhodey, getting ready to move onto the next big adventure: college. These days, Tony barely thought of Loki anymore or at least, that's what he told himself.

"Is that the last of it?" Rhodey called from the back of the U-Haul, hand on the handle to pull it closed.

"Yeah, that's everything," Tony said, grabbing his duffle and slinging it over his shoulder. He threw a backward glance back at the towering, dark house that he spent his summers and holidays in and felt a wave of satisfaction for leaving the shitty place goodbye. Half of the time his father wasn't there anyway.

Tony felt a smile tug as his lips as he once again thought of himself as Harry Potter going back to Hogwarts and spending another year figuring out a way to defeat Lord Voldemort. And, as usual, those thoughts brought up fond memories of Loki and how he used to rant about the books to him for hours, telling Tony to read it. Well, Loki would be happy to know that he'd read all seven of them since Loki disappeared.

"Okay, let's get the hell out of here!" Rhodey yelled, rounding the trailer to the passenger side of Tony's spanking new car. It was even better than the one he had back in high school, bright red, sleek exterior. It was something that caught the attention of his paparazzi where ever he went, but now it just kind of looked goofy with the U-Haul hooked into the back.

Tony chucked his bag into the back of his car and got in. It was time to make the four hour trek from his mansion just outside of New York City to MIT in Massachusetts. It could be long and boring but God, Tony loved to drive.

"Hey, you'll let me drive part of the way, right?" Rhodey asked just as Tony revved up his engine, listening to the baby purr.

"No way in hell," Tony shot back with a grin. Rhodey rolled his eyes and threw his head back against his seat in defeat. "Now let's get the fuck out of this hell hole."

The drive didn't feel very long, but judging by the way Rhodey had fallen asleep upright, it really must've felt like hours to him. "Rise and shine, ugly," Tony hollered.

Rhodey jolted, accidentally smacking his head against the window, and turned a glare at Tony. "You need to stop doing that," he said, rubbing his head.

Tony laughed, but turned his head back onto the city they were entering. The place looked _ancient_. Every other building looked like it was built out of the Colonial days and maybe they were. Tony didn't mind, really, except for the fact that this was the last place he wanted to go to school.

Their apartment was right down town, apparently, in the classier, more expensive section of the city. "Whoa, Tony. Stop here!" Rhodey said, pointing to a coffee shop, just off the intersection. "I need a little caffeine."

Tony cast an unsure look at the coffee shop and the very little space for parking. "Let's at least park this thing at our apartment first and then come over when I don't have to parallel park a U-Haul."

Rhodey rolled his eyes but relented, just as excited about seeing their new apartment as Tony was. Their apartment wasn't too far away and it was pleasantly located in a tall, elegant building. Tony only wished it was close enough to walk to the coffee shop; it would've been nice to just walk a few blocks to get his morning fix. Tony parked his car at the front and paid the doormen a substantial amount to bring all of their stuff up to the apartment.

"Okay," Tony said to Rhodey when they were finally standing outside their apartment, holding the keys to their brand new place. "Let's see this piece of shit my Dad rented for us." Tony knew in reality that the place was going to be nice, judging how this was a huge building but there was only two apartments on each floor…

"I got the door," Rhodey said. He went to the door and unlocked it, swinging the door open to reveal the nicest fucking apartment Tony had ever seen his eighteen years of life. It was like Howard had made sure that the place was so nice that he would never leave. "Holy shit!"

"Holy shit is right," Tony said, stepping onto the pristine hardwood floor. He didn't even notice as Rhodey raced past him down the hall. Tony was too busy staring at the view from their balcony; it overlooked the expanse of the city and the river and Tony could just imagine what the sunsets would look here. Tony felt his heart constrict. He wished Loki could be here to enjoy it with him.

"I call this room!" Rhodey's voice echoed from down the hall.

The sound of his voice knocked Tony out of his trance and he made his way down the hallway to stop in front of Rhodey's door, looking inside. The room was huge and it was pre-furnished like the rest of the house. Rhodey spotted Tony in the doorway and said, "This room has its own bathroom, a walk-in closet, and its own balcony. A real step up from our dorm room, don't you think?"

Tony smiled. "Yeah, I finally won't have to get stuck smelling your stench in all hours of the day." Tony left the doorway to enter his room on the opposite side of the hall. The room was identical to Rhodey's but the only difference was… "Rhodey, you ass, you gave me the room facing the goddamn slums!"

There was a laugh from down the hall and Tony shook his head, going to the French doors and stepping out into the warm air. There was a road down below, but across the street was an old, crumbling building. The thing really was ugly and Tony now knew that he would probably keep his blinds shut from now on. It was just one hideous building!

Tony turned away and re-entered his room, yelling, "So did you wanna get that coffee or what?"

"No way, man," Rhodey said from his room. "I need to unpack. This room is way too nice just to leave for coffee."

"Well, I'm going to get some. Did you want anything?"

"Yeah, just get me what ever you're having," he replied, opening random drawers in the dresser to see what was inside.

Tony left his U-Haul at the front so the guys could finish unloading. He paid another to take the U-Haul away when he was done. Tony knew that he really shouldn't spend this much on the first day, but his father had finally put some money into his account and he wasn't going to waste that opportunity.

Just as Tony pulled his car onto the road, Tony's phone rang. He immediately grabbed it, pulling it to his ear. "Hey, Pep," he said fondly. "Are you all moved in?"

"Well, I'm definitely not in a fancy apartment like yours, but I am moved in. I think I'm a couple of blocks from you. Oh and Natasha says hi."

"Hi Natasha," Tony said, turning onto the next street, slowing down for the stop light. Natasha and Pepper were both attending MIT and even rooming together. Their other friends like Clint, Steve, and Bucky were going to the University of Massachusetts so they wouldn't have to be so far from each other. Thor and Jane were going to NYU and Tony didn't really care where Thor's other friends went.

"So I was thinking that once you get unpacked, Tony, we could head out as a group and check out the campus," Pepper said.

"Well, I'm getting coffee now, but after that we can go right away. I don't feel like unpacking my stuff right now." Tony pulled into a parking spot right in front of the shop.

"Yeah, that sounds pretty good," Pepper said. "So does this mean that I finally get to meet Rhodey?"

"Without a doubt," Tony said, entering the shop. The bell rang overhead, announcing his arrival. "And I bet he'll be mooning over you just like every other girl he meets."

"Oh please. Not every guy that meets me is in love with me, Tony. That is just the delusion you're stuck in."

Tony laughed just he reached the front counter and he glanced up at the menu, trying to remember what drinks he did like. "Hold that thought, Pep. I've got to order. I'll call you back when I'm done." He pocketed his phone and turned to the kid at the register. "What do you have here that's good?"

"Holy shit, you're Tony Stark," the kid said. His words instantly sent heads turning in Tony's direction.

"Yes, that's me," Tony said impatiently. "Now what's good here?"

"Don't mind Peter," a girl with white blonde hair said, scooting in front of the starry eyed worker. "He just worships the ground you walk on."

"Gwen," he hissed, looking away from Tony to nudge her.

She grinned. "What I would suggest is the Caramel Macchiato. It's a personal favorite of mine."

"Yeah, fine I'll get two of those," Tony said, handing the girl his credit card.

"Two Caramel Macchiatos," she called out. Tony turned to look around the small shop and immediately the patrons looked away, avoiding his gaze. It wasn't a big chain coffee shop like Tony was used to going to in New York. Instead it had kind of a small-town feel. Again, Tony was hit with a sense of wistfulness for Loki.

It sucked! It felt like every little thing reminded him of Loki, driving the knife even farther into his already wounded spirit. You would think after two years some of Tony's feelings would fade… They hadn't though and that was what killed Tony the most. After all, he really did love Loki.

Tony turned away from the shop to watch the workers make his drinks, silently brooding. He focused especially on Peter, enjoying the way his gaze made the kid squirm. "Order 346," a voice rang out.

Tony moved forward to retrieve his order from the hands of the worker next to Peter when he froze, just now realizing that he had heard that voice before. In fact, that voice haunted him in his dreams. He looked up at the worker's face and felt his heart race. Holy fuck, it was Loki.

"Tony," Loki breathed. He looked as shell-shocked as Tony felt. In fact, he almost looked afraid.

Tony frowned, about to answer him when Peter butted in, slinging his arm over Loki's shoulder. "Loki, you're a Tony fan too? This is awesome!"

Loki smiled weakly at his co-worker but immediately returned his gaze on Tony. "Yeah, something like that." Loki held the drinks out a little farther, pressing them into Tony's hands. "Enjoy your drinks, Tony Stark."

Removing himself from Peter's arm, Loki started to turn away, but Tony took a step down the side of the counter to follow him. "Wait, Loki, I need to talk to you."

Loki stopped, looking at him with a pained expression. "I don't get off till three," Loki said, glancing up at the clock over the back wall. It was a little past one.

"Well, I'll come back," Tony said eagerly, gesturing with one coffee in his hand. "I'll come back and we'll talk, okay?"

He looked hesitant but after a moment he nodded. "Okay, Stark."

"Alright," Tony said, backing away to the door. "Promise me you'll be here?" Tony backed into another person and he spun, apologizing to the guy.

When he turned back, there was a small smile on Loki's lips. The smile sent his heart racing and thumping like it was going to beat right out of his chest. "I'll be here," Loki called back.

Tony smiled, raising his cup to Loki before heading out the door. Holy shit, was he dreaming? He honestly couldn't tell anymore.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Loki lied. Tony showed up at the coffee shop a little after three and there was absolutely no sign of Loki anywhere. "Fuck," Tony hissed to himself, looking angrily around. He'd canceled on Rhodey, Pepper, and Natasha to be here. He didn't even tell them where he was going because he was so excited. He had just shoved Rhodey's drink at him, dragged some boxes into his room and left the apartment almost as quickly as he arrived.

But now, Loki had ditched him.

Tony spotted Gwen and Peter coming from the back room with their aprons folded in their hands, heading for the front doors. "Hey," Tony called to them, stopping them in their tracks. "Do you know where Loki went? He was supposed to meet me."

Gwen looked around the shop as if expecting him to find him there. "Hold on," she said, walking back to the front counter.

Tony was left awkwardly with Peter who was rocking nervously on his feet. "So, you know Loki then?"

"Yeah," Tony said shortly. He was growing impatient.

Thankfully Gwen returned just then, holding out a small notebook. "Looks like he forgot it again," she said, handing it to Tony. "If you hurry, you can catch him at the bus stop one block down to the right."

"Thanks," Tony said, taking the notebook without looking at it. He headed out the door and started pacing quickly in the direction Gwen had pointed out. Halfway down the block was when he got curious about the notebook. He looked down at the page that was already open and read, _Meet Tony at three_. Tony frowned at Loki's elegant scrawl before looking back up at the street.

Only a few more feet in front of him was the bus stop and Loki was there, leaning against the sign. The bus was just pulling in, slowing down right in front of Loki.

"Loki!" Tony yelled.

Loki jumped in surprise and swung to face him. His eyes were wide when he saw Tony. The bus door opened but Loki didn't even seem to notice, watching as Tony approached him at a rapid pace. The bus pulled away as Tony reached him.

"Loki," he breathed, finally standing in front of Loki after all of this time. Tony watched Loki's eyes dart to his notebook and Tony quickly held it out to him. "Gwen told me to give this to you."

"Thanks, Tony," he said. His tone was soft. He took the notebook and glanced down at it and the words on the page before looking back at Tony. "I'm sorry, I forgot…"

"It's okay," Tony said, overflowing with happiness. "Do you want to go somewhere to talk?"

Loki glanced behind him as if expecting someone to be standing there. "I only have a half hour," he told him. "I have to be somewhere."

Tony nodded, just happy to look at Loki's face. "That's fine. I'll take whatever you've got."

"Okay… Follow me."

Tony followed Loki down the street and picked up his pace so he was walking shoulder to shoulder with him. He had so many questions, so many things to say, but right now he was happy just to be with Loki again.


	2. Little Talks

Loki could feel Tony's heavy gaze fixed on him as they walked and it sent a small tremor to his fingers. He banished the feeling away by clutching his notebook a little tighter. He hadn't expected to see Stark here after all these years.

He sucked in a sharp breath and chanced a glance in Tony's direction. Tony met his eyes and smiled that full grin he did when he was genuinely happy. It was good to see Stark this way and Loki didn't want to ruin it. Loki cast Tony a quick smile before looking away, forcing himself to focus on getting to their destination.

Loki didn't want to be this aware of Tony but he couldn't help it. When had Stark gotten so tall? He was just a few inches below Loki now… Was it always like that?

Shaking his head, Loki fought away the thoughts. He couldn't get close to Stark again. His chance for that ended a long time ago.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tony wanted to touch Loki's hair. Loki had it cut in the years they had been apart and it just looked so touchable and soft. It wasn't short by any means and it still spilled over his ears, but it was just… shorter.

Tearing his eyes away, Tony focused on where they were heading. Loki led the way down the street and was heading for a small café. Suddenly, overhead, a clap of thunder sounded just as clouds were slowly making their way into the city. Loki stopped abruptly and looked up at it, frowning. Whatever he saw there had him scowling and saying, "You didn't tell Thor, did you?"

Tony mirrored his frown. "Tell him what?"

"That I'm here…"

Ah, that. "No," he said, watching for Loki's reaction. Instantly Loki looked relieved and he nodded, continuing his way into the diner.

Hmmm… Tony wasn't sure what he should make of that. He knew he would tell Thor about Loki being in the city eventually but he wanted to find out what happened to Loki first.

A shower of rain started to race across the sidewalk in little, lulling splashes and Loki and Tony slipped into the diner before it could reach them. Loki didn't even bother waiting to be seated and headed for a booth in the far corner with a window view of the street. Tony smiled; he enjoyed rainy days.

Loki set the notebook face down so Tony couldn't see what was inside and sat gingerly on the edge of the booth seat. Tony scooted in across from him, leaning eagerly against the table. "So, why this place?" Tony asked looking around at the quiet restaurant.

Loki also looked around as if he were just noticing his surroundings and then shrugged. "Seemed as good as any other place."

Tony nodded, not expecting that. He kinda thought that this place would have some significant meaning to Loki. Oh well.

Leaning a little further in, Tony studied Loki and immediately noticed the way that Loki was looking everywhere except at him. "So how are you, Loks?"

At his old nickname, Loki looked up at Tony sharply with an unnamed emotion swimming in his endless green eyes. A second later, Loki looked away again. "It's… fine," Loki said.

"What have you been doing with yourself?" Tony asked. "Where have you been all this time?" Tony's questions were coming more urgently. The euphoria of seeing Loki was being overshadowed by his long-lasting worry and anger.

Finally, Loki looked at him straight, not straying from his face, and said, "Please, just don't tell Thor I'm here, okay?"

Tony was taken back. Loki had not only dodged all of his questions but now was making the focus on Thor. "What about me, Loks?" he asked, his voice coming out strangled. "Do you have anything to say to me?"

Loki's eyes flashed with pain and anger. "Fuck you, Stark. You're the one that left!"

"God damn it, I said I would call!" Tony snapped back, slamming his fists onto the table.

The movement made Loki pull back from the table with eyes wide and vulnerable. There was something very wrong here. But instead of asking the questions that burned in his mind, Tony simply let the conversation lull into silence while the two stared at each other.

A waitress suddenly appeared at their table, breaking their staring match. "Hi, is there anything—"

"We're fine, thank you," Loki said coldly.

The waitress looked absolutely terrified under Loki's gaze and she stuttered out, "O-okay." She quickly disappeared after that.

Loki turned his gaze back at Tony, glaring. "Why is it," Tony began, "that you and Thor both think that this is all my fault? I said I would call but I was being detained by Howard, Loki! You have to believe me!"

Loki's expression went from cold to surprise to wistful. "So… you didn't just… stop talking to me?" Loki's words went quieter as he talked as if he were afraid of the answer.

"You think that I abandoned you?" Tony asked.

The hurt on Loki's face was beyond words, making Tony feel like he got punched in the gut. Loki truly and fiercely believed that Tony abandoned him. "Didn't you though?" Loki asked.

"Loki, you're the one that abandoned me."

As soon as he said it, Tony knew it was the wrong thing to say. Loki's eyes went wide and angry and he snatched the notebook off of the table. "Fuck you, Stark," he snapped. He stood and started marching for the exit.

Tony stood and went after him, pushing out the front doors seconds after Loki. The rain was pouring outside and even though Tony was pissed at Loki, he couldn't help but worry that Loki would catch a cold. Loki's hair was already plastered to his head with the rain and Tony could feel the same happening with his own hair.

"Loki, wait!" he hollered through the steady pounding raindrops. Loki wasn't stopping though, so Tony did the only thing he could do and grab Loki's wrist to wrench him to a stop.

Loki stumbled but looked back at Tony with a heated glare. He was clutching his notebook to his chest like a precious gem, shielding it from the rain. "Loki, please," he begged. "Don't disappear on me again."

Emotions flashed across Loki's face as he stood there, caught in Tony's grasp. He looked like a caged animal. "I'm sorry, Tony," he said. "I… I don't love you anymore."

Tony frowned at him, trying to understand. He latched onto Loki's hesitation in his words, holding onto it like a lifeline. "That's not true," Tony said, grabbing Loki's shoulder with his free hand, firmly holding Loki where he could see him. "I don't believe you."

"We barely knew each other back then," Loki hissed. "And you don't know me now."

"Then help me!" Tony's fingers went tight on Loki's skin and he watched Loki wince but not pull away.

The two went silent, staring at each other, breathing hard from their argument and listening to the cold rain rushing over them. Tony couldn't help it. He kissed Loki, smashing his lips to Loki's, trying to make up for lost time. Loki's lips tasted as sweet as he remembered and he felt his emotions grow elated. It took him a second to realize that Loki wasn't kissing him back, but there was a brief few seconds where Loki leaned into the pressure. Then Loki pushed him away, looking scandalized.

Loki pressed his arm to his lips, glaring at Tony, and then looking down at the ground. In a puddle at their feet was Loki's notebook, soaked through. When Loki had dropped it, Tony didn't know. In fact, he had forgotten Loki even had the thing.

Stooping down, Tony grabbed it for Loki and held it out to him. It was wet and then pen on the pages were bleeding down the pages. "No, it's worthless to me now," Loki said, removing his arm from his lips.

"Oh come on, Loks. Don't blame everything on me and just talk to me!" Before Loki could say anything more, Tony grabbed a pen from his pocket and flipped to a partly dry page of Loki's notebook and quickly wrote a message on the page and handed it back to Loki. "Take it, please."

Loki looked at it curiously and after a second, he took it and closed the notebook without looking at Tony's words. "I have to go," Loki said shortly. "I have somewhere to be."

Tony didn't even try to stop Loki. Instead he just watch Loki go, wishing he had said so much more.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Loki didn't stop walking as fast he could until he reached his usual bus stop and he stopped, leaning against the sign with a sense of despair. His heart was still beating fast from seeing Stark and he was still trying to wrap his mind around the thought that Tony still might love him after all this time! Surely Tony hated him after everything that happened. Or at least, that's what he thought had happened. Loki frowned, squinting out at the torrents of water that flowed along the curb, trying to remember why he thought Tony hated him and he came up with nothing.

He kicked the sign in frustration. Then he remembered the notebook in his hand and he flipped vigorously through the pages, searching for the page Tony had written on. When he found it, he stared.

_I really love you, Loks. Please give me a second chance. –Tony_

His number was written right under the note, starting to smudge from the rain. Loki wanted to cry in relief, in fear, in anger. This was too much.

So when the bus came and Loki got on, Loki ripped the page out, discarding it in the trash can before finding a seat. Guilt wracked him but Loki knew it was for the best. It was better that _he_ didn't see what Tony had written.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tony didn't even care that he was soaking his car with his wet clothes. He just drove home in silence and confusion. Geez, what did he expect? Of course Loki would be just as pissed as him about what happened in high school. The communication between them was severed a long time ago and who knows what Loki was thinking.

He parked in the parking garage of his building and numbly made his way up the elevator. Tony knew that people had stared at him in the lobby, but he didn't care what they thought; he was still trying to figure Loki out in his head. The situation was just too strange and Loki had been acting so weird. Skittish.

Reaching his apartment, he pushed inside and was met by the loud voices of his three friends in the living room. "Tony!" Pepper greeted, not yet noticing his appearance, jumping off the couch. "We didn't go to campus because it was raining and… and what happened to you?" she asked, just now noticing how soaking wet he was and the way he was dripping over the nice wood floors.

"Loki happened," Tony mumbled, kicking off his shoes and tearing off his socks.

"What do you mean?" Natasha said, immediately jumping off the couch.

Rhodey who had never met Loki but had heard hundreds of stories about him, also came to crowd Tony. "Shit, he's here in the city?"

"Yeah," Tony said. He scrubbed his hands over his eyes and pushed past his friends, heading for the kitchen. They followed him like ducklings as he went to the bar area and checked the cabinet for booze. Good old Howard. There was only one good thing about his father and it was that his father supplied good liquor. Tony took out a bottle of brandy and poured himself half a glass.

"Whoa," Pepper said, snatching the glass out of his hand before he could take a drink. "Remember what happened the last time?"

Yeah, Tony remembered. He passed out on the dining room table at Pepper's house, completely naked. That was something that Pepper or any of their other friends had wanted to see ever. That was last summer when they had last gotten together. "Come on, Pep. I just saw my ex."

Pepper was in the middle of dumping part of his drink into another glance when she looked up sharply at Tony. The others looked just as shocked. "Holy crap," Natasha said. "You never called him that before."

"Well I didn't…" he trailed off, not knowing what he was trying to say.

Pepper leaned over the counter and slid the majority of his drink back to him and said, "Just start from the beginning. Tell us what happened."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Loki got off the bus at his stop, staring up at his old rickety building with distaste. Over the years Loki had grown to tolerate his new life and he felt content with the familiarity of it all, but now that he'd seen Tony, that illusion had shattered. His life sucked.

He went inside and started up the old stair case, heading for the top floor. The elevator was permanently broken and the land lord was never going to fix it. Everyone knew that.

Remembering the land lord, Loki looked behind his self on the stair case, paranoid. If he could help it, he was staying out of the land lord's way. Loki shivered with the sense that he was being watched and continued on his way, up and up the spirals until he reached the top floor, the tenth. He immediately dragged his sore legs into the hallway that smelt like weed, and headed for his door on the end. Apartment 1039.

Loki unlocked it, pushed inside, and tossed the soaking notebook down on the old, stiff couch at the entrance, kicking off his shoes. His apartment was tiny at best. It had a kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom and a main living area, just as any other apartment, but everything compacted together so that Loki was constantly bumping into things when he moved. The only thing Loki did like was the small little balcony that was connected to the living room. It was the only place Loki felt free.

So that's where Loki went as soon as he was in his apartment door. He pushed out onto the few feet span of his deck and nudged his door shut. Every other apartment had a balcony, so the tenants could choose from either more space or a deck. Loki liked this a lot better.

The warm rain invigorated Loki as he cast his eyes below to watch the pedestrians and cars. It was so peaceful up here where he could see everyone, despite being soaked through to his bones. Then he glanced up at the building opposite to him, studying the apartment that was directly across from him. He could see the door wide open on the balcony. Wow, someone must have moved in.

Loki wondered what extraordinary person could be living there now.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tony paced the room, just finishing his story, but not wanting to look at any of his friends. He did though and found them looking as confused as he was. "He said he didn't love you?" Pepper asked. Her expression was in complete shock.

"Yes, that's what he said," Tony said, grimacing.

"I don't believe that for a second," Pepper said firmly. "Did you ever see how he looked at you back in high school? That was love!"

Tony shook his head. "But it's been two years. Things can change," Tony reasoned, trying to convince himself more than them. "Maybe we don't know the type of person Loki is now."

There was silence around the group. They all didn't want to admit it but it could be true. Two years was a long time to pine over someone and just because Tony still did, didn't mean that Loki would automatically feel the same thing.

Tony sighed, hating this telling silence, and turned away from his friends. "I need some time to myself," Tony said. No one disagreed, so Tony threw back the remainder of his drink and headed away from them in the direction of his room.

Upon entering his room, Tony threw himself down on the bed and groaned into it. He didn't want to sleep but he didn't want to move either. But that's when he heard the slight sound of a breeze through something like an open window and he could feel the movement of the air in his room. He looked up. His balcony door was wide open to the world, letting the gushing rain inside.

He groaned unhappily and stood, heading for the door and was ready to close it when something caught his eye. Across the street there was someone standing on their old, rickety balcony looking straight down at the people below. The guy had dark black hair that spilled just past his ears and HOLY CRAP.

Tony stepped out onto his own large balcony into the rain and went to the railing in an instant and stared at the figure. It was Loki. Fucking Loki was living across the street from him.

He was only staring at Loki for a few seconds when Loki finally looked up. Loki was instantly shocked into place, growing completely still with his eyes on Tony. Loki's features were hard to see from this distance, especially through the curtains of raindrops, but Tony was happy enough. This meant that he might see Loki every day.

The thought, the possibilities sent Tony reeling and he couldn't be blamed for the big goofy smile that grew on his lips. Tony raised a hand in greeting and waited. Loki stared back and Tony couldn't read Loki's emotions, but eventually Loki waved too.


	3. Courting Loki

Loki caught himself waving back at Stark like some kind of idiot and he froze, gazing at Tony's balcony as the rain continued to splatter around him. Slowly, he let his arm drop to his side. Tony wanted things to be simple but they weren't. Loki no longer had a place in his sad life for someone as brilliant as Tony Stark. He had already figured out all those years ago that he and Tony were just too different.

Looking away from Stark, he turned into his apartment and closed the sliding door without a backward glance. He shrugged on some dry clothes in his bedroom, then went to his old broken down couch and flopped down, wincing at the way it instantly made his back hurt. For a moment Loki looked around the small living room that was the collection of his life over the years away from that wretched school and his family in Illinois. It was funny but Loki often found himself longing for his hometown, mostly because how much he ached for Tony, Thor, and his friends.

His apartment didn't have a TV, but Loki had his books that scattered and covered most of the surfaces in his apartment. With a little mental urging, Loki forced himself to pick up his book of Shakespeare plays from the coffee table and propped it up in his arm, starting to read.

This book was actually for one of his college classes that he was starting the next day and Loki was so excited about the prospect of school that he was reading his textbooks ahead of time, determined to get high grades like he had in high school. As he read them he even found that he loved Shakespeare. There was something melodious about the way the man wrote.

The minutes ticked by on the clock on the coffee table until suddenly he heard a peculiar loud yell in the hallway. Loki looked up at his door, curious, but went back to reading. Lots of strange things happened in this building.

A loud, slamming knock on Loki's door jolted him and he dropped his book clumsily onto the scratched floor. He sucked in a breath, going pale, as the idea that his land lord would be standing outside his door crossed his mind. But then Loki heard a yell, "Hey does Loki live here? I need help finding him. He's tall, lanky, has black hair, green eyes…"

Loki went to the door and threw it open to reveal a dripping wet Tony Stark standing in his door way. "…always forgetting things," Tony trailed off softly, looking at Loki in surprise.

Taking a step forward, Loki leaned out of the doorway, checked for anyone watching, and then tugged Tony in by his arm. He shut the door firmly behind them and turned to look at Stark with a glare. "For your information, I'm not _always_ forgetting things." Loki mentally reprimanded himself for letting Tony inside without even thinking.

"What? You're not? It just seemed like it, because, you know, you have that notebook and everything for, you know, your thoughts…"

Loki sighed petulantly, rolling his eyes. "I forget things but it's not like this is _50 First Dates_. I will probably remember everything tomorrow. I just forget the occasional detail."

"Like meeting me after work?"

He grit his teeth, glaring more heavily at Tony than ever. Well, Loki didn't forget if he didn't leave his damn notebook behind. "What are you doing here, Stark?"

"Oh, so we're back to Stark now, are we?" Loki just stared. Tony raised his hands and laughed, "Okay, okay, Loks. There's no need to look like I just killed somebody. Look, I saw you waving and I thought it was the go-ahead to come over."

"Stark, even I know that you aren't that dense."

"Come on, Loki. I haven't seen you in years. You can't expect me to _not_ stalk you!" Tony cried with wide eyes. "I know deep down that you're just as excited to see me."

Loki's heart fluttered disobediently but he pushed the feeling aside, not letting it show on his face. "No, I'm actually not."

Tony gave him a knowing look that sent heat splashing up the back of Loki's neck. Tony then looked away to look around Loki's apartment, ignoring Loki's last comment. "You know, you should get your land lord to fix the elevator. It was a bitch walking up all those stairs. I'm glad I'm soaked because otherwise I would have massive pit stains right now."

The mention of Loki's land lord caused Loki's muscles to go tense. He ducked his head to hide his face from Tony and turned away to pick up the book he had dropped earlier. Tony scooted into his personal space a second later, peering around Loki to look at the book. "What are you reading, Loks?"

"None of your business," Loki said shortly, snapping the book shut on his book mark and throwing it down on the coffee table.

Tony read the title. "Shakespeare. Hey, I didn't know you liked this stuff."

"It's just one of the many wonders don't know about me," Loki said. He glanced up at Tony who was now smiling goofily at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Here, let me pitch this to you straight," Tony said, holding his hands out at Loki. "You said that we didn't really know each other and that we didn't have time to get to know each other, but here's the deal, Loki. I like you and _I don't care_ ," he emphasized when Loki opened his mouth to speak, "what you say. I like you and always will. So here on out, I plan on courting you properly like a gentlemen. So be prepared, Loks, because you are about to get the best goddamn courtship of your life."

Loki wanted to protest but he couldn't help himself. He smiled and said, "Courting? Really, Tony?"

Tony's eyes instantly lit up. "See? There we go," Tony said. "That's the smile I was waiting for."

Immediately Loki wiped the smile away but the change didn't deter Stark. In fact, Tony didn't give Loki another chance to protest and started to back away to the door. "Prepare yourself, Loki," he reminded him again. "I mean it." Tony turned towards the door and pulled it open, sending a small wave over his shoulder. "Enjoy reading, Loks."

Then Tony was gone and Loki was left standing in shock in his living room. "Great," Loki huffed, none too happy about this new development. He sunk down on his couch and pressed hands over his eyes. Loki resolved to put Tony into place the next time he saw him because this was going too far. Loki would have to put everything to an end before it was too late.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tony clomped down step after step, wondering how Loki could do this every day. It felt like the stairs were going on for forever. Thinking about these steps and the state of Loki's apartment, Tony frowned to himself. The way Loki was living… it was simply unacceptable. Anyone that Tony loved would not live like that, not ever. Somehow, someday, Tony would convince Loki to move in with him but right now, he knew that Loki would never agree to it. Instead Tony settled on making grand plans on what he could do to make Loki's life better.

Smiling to himself, watching the steps, Tony almost missed the blatant stare of someone on the staircase. Tony looked up at the gawking man and instantly became uncomfortable. He was standing outside of the hallway for the second floor apartments, staring Tony down as he descended towards him. "Hi," Tony said to the large, bulky man. The guy was bigger than Tony and taller than Loki and there was something in the man's eyes that just spelt trouble.

"You visiting someone?" the guy asked abruptly, narrowing his eyes.

"Ah, just a friend," Tony said. Something told him not to bring up Loki. He didn't know this guy, who knows what he could be up to.

"I'm the land lord of the building," he said, seemingly sensing Tony's suspicions. "I make it my business to see who is wandering my halls."

"Actually, it's a good thing I've run into you," Tony said. "Your elevator's out, you know that?"

The guy stared at him blandly. "It's been out for three years."

Tony smiled slightly despite his distaste for the guy. "Well I have a little donation for you."

That finally got an awful smile from the land lord and he held out a hand. "Well, then, I'm listening. I'm Victor."

Tony took the creepy guy's hand and gave him a good shake sided with his signature grin. "Tony Stark."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Being as excited as Tony was, Tony practically broke down the door to his apartment as he slammed inside. His friends, who were still sitting around in the kitchen and each holding a glass of liquor, looked up at him worriedly. "Rhodey," Tony barked out. "Get your tools together. We're setting up Jarvis."

"We're going to do this tonight?" Rhodey whined. "We just got here. At least let us enjoy the new place before you start rewiring everything."

"No, it has to be tonight," Tony said, heading into his room to grab his box that held all of his essentials for his A.I. He returned to the common area to drop the box onto the hardwood floor.

Pepper's heals clacked across the floor as she came to stop by Tony, staring down at him as she took a sip of her wine. "Is everything alright, Tony?" she asked, watching him take tons of unidentified electrical pieces out of the box.

"It's skippy, actually," Tony told her. "Fantastic."

"What happened? Where did you go?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Loki happened," he said for the second time that day, but this time with a full genuine smile.

Natasha hopped off of her stool. "I swear you are going to give us all whiplash with all of the mood changes you have gone through today."

"Just start at the beginning," Pepper said, rubbing her forehead.

Tony paused, wiping his hands on his pants before looking up at the three of them. Then he started telling the story with more excitement than he'd felt in a long time.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pepper and Natasha had long left and the time was drifting further into the wee hours of the night. He was currently on top of a stool with one of the ceiling panels removed and had a handful of wires as he set up yet another speaker for Jarvis. Tony was jittery and knew he wouldn't be able to sleep at this rate. He needed to keep his hands busy so that he wouldn't think so much.

Rhodey came out of his room, brushing his teeth, and he stared up at Tony, watching his progress. "Did you really need to put one of those things in my room?" Rhodey asked. There wasn't panels in the ceiling like there was in the common area, so Tony had been forced to attach Rhodey's speaker to the wall because Rhodey was whiney and didn't want Tony to tear up his ceiling. Rhodey could be such a party pooper.

"Rhodey, don't act like Jarvis isn't useful because we are not getting into that conversation again," Tony said, pointing a finger at his friend before going back to his wiring.

There was a pause where the only sound was Rhodey's annoyingly loud brushing. Tony stared at his wires, waiting, but then his patience ran out. "Did you still need something?"

"Are you sure you know what you're doing with Loki?" Rhodey asked after popping the toothbrush out of his mouth.

Tony let go of his wires to watch Rhodey cross the room to spit toothpaste into the kitchen sink. "Of course I do. I know Loki like the back of my hand."

Rhodey leaned back against the sink. "Just be careful. You don't know what's happened to this dude over the years, so you don't know him as good as you think you do."

"I'm always careful," Tony said, waving Rhodey's comment aside.

His friend looked unconvinced. "I'm just saying, you don't know what could hurt Loki and if you want to keep him in your life, you'll have to consider his feelings, not just your need to be with him. He's probably changed, so don't take anything for granted."

Tony looked at Rhodey, speechless. "When did you get so wise?"

Rhodey rolled his eyes, giving Tony the middle finger as he walked back towards his room. "Classes start tomorrow, so don't stay up too late."

"Roger that," Tony said, turning back to connect the last of the wires. Rhodey disappeared into his room and Tony was left to mull over Rhodey's words. Tony already knew that there was something different about Loki, but he wasn't just going to hang back passively like Rhodey was suggesting. He planned to sweep Loki off his feet before Loki even knew what hit him.

Tony put the panel back up into the ceiling and hopped off the stool to admire his work. He activated his system with his phone and grinned. "How do you like the new place, Jarvis?"

"It's splendid, sir," the A.I. replied, bringing waves of comfort over Tony. No place was home until Jarvis was installed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Across the street, in his tiny apartment, Loki couldn't sleep either but this was for an entirely different reason. Loki laid on his side with his back pressed up against the wall as he stared at his cracked bedroom door. He had awoken when he thought he heard the slightest noise come from his living room and now he was staring at his door in paralyzed fear.

Loki breathed shallowly for a few minutes until he started to convince himself that no one was out there; no one was watching him. He squeezed his eyes shut and brought his blanket up over his chin. The movement didn't make him feel any better.

Loki knew too well that there monsters that came in the night and the worst of monsters didn't let things like locked doors stop them. Regardless, Loki kept locking his door even though it wouldn't stop what was inevitable.

Forcing himself to breathe at a steady and calming pace, Loki finally felt himself start to relax. There was no one out there, not tonight.

But then Loki heard the lock on the front door click.


	4. Being Stalkerish

Loki swung upright in his bed with a gasp; his heart was beating a mile an minute, spurring the panic through his body until his fingers fizzed with wild fear. Loki clutched at his chest, forcing himself to breathe, and then he finally noticed; there was a small ray of sunlight just starting to come through his window, announcing the start of morning.

Breathing in, Loki looked around his room in utter confusion. Wasn't there someone at the door? Was it all a dream?

Turning to his bed side table, Loki reached for his notebook and he flipped through the pages, searching for any sign that something had happened the night before. He even trailed his fingers along the metal spiral, searching for rough edges from torn out pages. He never ripped out a page deliberately, except for yesterday on the bus but that was to protect both himself and Stark.

Loki's fingers stilled on the edge of his notebook and he frowned, lost in thought. He thought back to each step of his day, visualizing what he had done. It was almost impossible to forget anything that Tony had done; every word Tony had said that day was blazed into his mind, refusing to leave. So, Loki mused, he hadn't forgotten anything from yesterday… Did that mean that what he had heard last night was all a dream?

Still buzzing with anxiousness, Loki threw back his covers and crossed his tiny room to the mirror on his old desk. He picked it up shakily and examined himself. There were no bruises, no physical evidence of what could have happened. Loki checked his wrists and moved his limbs, checking for any sore or tender spots. No, there was nothing. Loki grinned at himself in the mirror, suddenly feeling lighter, and quickly made his way out towards the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Loki reached the lobby of his building, he wrapped his thin fingers around the straps of his backpack and stared at the commotion that was surrounding the elevator. Loki didn't move for a moment but then paced over to Mrs. Benson, his elderly neighbor who often stopped him to gossip. "What's going on?"

The elevator doors were open, but that was all Loki could see that was different about their lobby. Several people from the building were talking excitedly. "Why, they're finally fixing up the old elevator! Said it was gonna be as good as new," Mrs. Benson crooned with a wide smile and happiness twinkling in her eyes.

Loki instantly felt warmth spread through his chest as he looked at his neighbor. This old lady had to walk up ten flights of stairs daily; it was a wonder she even left her apartment.

"Soon, you won't even have to help me up those blasted stairs, my dear," she said, clasping Loki's arm.

Loki smiled. "I guess I won't." He glanced at the elevator again. "Did anyone say why they are fixing it now?"

"I guess we had an anonymous donor," Mrs. Benson said. "Isn't that fantastic?"

Loki nodded his agreement but slipped away when another tenant came to talk to the old lady. He'd never been one for strangers, so there was no reason to start talking to them now. So instead he went out the front doors casting, one last glance back at the lobby, and started on his way to the university, MIT.

"Loki!"

The sound of name sent him to a halt and he swung to the sound's direction in complete surprise. A flashy red car slowed to a halt beside him carrying none other than Tony Stark. Why was he even surprised?

"Hop in!" Tony called, gesturing to the passenger seat.

Loki glanced at the seat but didn't get in. He did step a bit closer to get a better look of Tony's face. Tony was grinning, filling his face with bright warmth that Loki had forgotten about in their years apart. His hair was mussed up into spikes and he wore ridiculous purple shades that clashed with his red shirt. Loki had to admit though that Tony looked good. "This isn't the same car," Loki said, allowing himself to touch the smooth, gleaning surface of the car door.

"No, it's better," Tony said with a grin. "Now get in!"

Loki's eyes flashed to Tony's, pinning him with a glower. "I don't like being bossed around, Stark."

Tony groaned, throwing back his head. "Don't be difficult."

Rolling his eyes, Loki spun on his heal and started walking down the street in the direction of campus. Honestly it would be better for Loki's poor feet to get a ride, but he couldn't be seen with Tony. If Loki wanted to survive in this world, Tony was the last person he would associate with.

"Did you like my present?" Tony asked, following Loki up the side of the street with his car.

Loki looked at him. "What present?"

"Your elevator, it was broken, so I—"

"That was you?" Loki cried, coming to a stop to gape at Tony.

Tony grinned. "Glad you like it."

"No!" Loki hissed back, growing red. "If anything you're courting Mrs. Benson. She's been walking up to the tenth floor for years and she was practically crying with excitement because she won't need help to get to her apartment anymore."

Tony tilted his head, his smile growing fond. "Loki, have you been walking old ladies up the stairs?"

If Loki could turn any more red, he was certainly doing it. "No! Fuck you, Stark," Loki said, looking away. He started to march down the street again, not looking back. The sound of Tony's car faded away and Loki smiled smugly, realizing that Tony must've given up. He ignored the small twinge of disappointment in his chest.

Loki continued on his usual route through this section of the city which was on the way to MIT. He kept walking until he reached his favorite little shop in the whole city, even though he'd never been inside. It was a small pet store, and in the window were tiny kittens falling over each other to peer out the window. Loki stopped in front of it and looked at the little bundles fondly. He'd always wanted a cat, he even asked Frigga for one once upon a time, but he knew that he couldn't take care of one now. Loki didn't have that kind of money. So Loki just settled with looking at the infuriatingly cute kittens through a window.

"Dear Lord, you like cats?"

Loki spun on his heal and was affronted with the sight Tony Stark watching him with a smirk on his face. Loki wanted nothing more than to punch the grin right off of Stark's face. "Did you follow me?" Loki asked angrily. A creeping sensation slithered up Loki's spine, leaving him wary and uncomfortable.

"You should really be more aware of your surroundings, Loks," Tony said. His tone was far from joking, though. Tony was looking at Loki with an expression close to worry but that wasn't the only emotion clouding Tony's face. Loki's heart throbbed painfully.

"Don't follow me around," Loki said shortly, looking for anyone that might have seen.

"Why are you so afraid of being seen with me?" Tony asked, his tone rising with anger.

Loki internally flinched but held a neutral face. "Do you remember the last time I got my picture taken with you?" he reminded him none too kindly. The look on Tony's face instantly smothered Loki in guilt. Stark looked hurt and entirely apologetic and holy hell, Loki's heart began to ache. Loki ignored the urge to clutch at his heart and instead said shortly, "Look, I'm sorry. That was never your fault." He lowered his head to avoid Tony's gaze.

"Loks, I'm not asking you to get your picture taken with me," Tony said. Loki sneaked a peek on Tony's face. He had wiped the pain off his face and replaced it with a small smile. "I just don't want you to avoid me. If there really are paparazzi following me around this city, I'll shield you myself, but so far there hasn't been anyone trailing me. Okay?"

Loki bit his lip. "I'm going to be late for class," Loki said, glancing one last time at the kittens.

"Hey, me too," Tony said, grabbing at Loki's arm.

Upon instinct, Loki yanked his hand away with wide eyes. His heart had sped up again and Loki got the distant feeling of emotional whiplash. "Whoa, Loks, what's wrong?"

Loki looked at Tony and instantly wiped his face clean to hide his fading fear. "Nothing. Let's just get to class."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tony watched Loki when he knew he wasn't looking. Loki stared around at the city with faint interest but he was really just lost in his head, going somewhere where Tony couldn't follow. He found himself wondering what was going on in Loki's head, especially after the sheer look of terror on Loki's face when Tony tried to touch him. Loki was hiding something, he was sure of it.

They were walking onto campus and Tony hid a mischievous smile by looking away from Loki in favor of staring at the bountiful trees that surrounded the campus. He had a big surprise for Loki.

"Where's your first class?" Loki asked. Loki's eyes pierced him as if he suspected that Tony was up to something.

Tony smiled and waved his hand in the general direction that they were walking. "Oh just up here. Not too far."

Loki's eyes narrowed but he didn't say a word and kept walking. It was a few minutes but Loki stopped in front of a classroom, saying, "This looks like it's my room." He gestured to the closed door.

"Wow, hey, we have the same class, Loks," Tony said, faking his best surprised voice.

"Tony, this is a janitor's closet," Loki said, rolling his eyes. "Did you purposefully sign up for the same class as me?"

"Maybe?" Tony said cautiously. The frustrated pout on Loki's lips only made Tony grin more.

Loki started walking again. "You don't even like literature, Stark! Why in the world would you take that class with me?"

"I'll have you know that I read all seven Harry Potter books since you last saw me. I am well-read."

Loki stopped and looked at him like he was crazy. "This is Shakespeare. It's hardly the same thing!"

Tony shrugged. "Reading is all the same to me."

Groaning, Loki slapped a hand over his forehead. "Did you at least get the book?"

"I was hoping to share with you."

"Tony!"

"Hey, you can't blame me. I just switched into your class a few hours ago and I didn't think about books."

"Stalker," Loki huffed, leading Tony towards a busy hallway of college students.

Tony laughed. "When it comes to you, Loks, I'll always stalk you. For eternity and into the afterlife!"

"Shut up, Stark," Loki snapped back. His face was flushed red again and Tony celebrated a private victory. He would make it his life goal to embarrass Loki as much as possible.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The class was boring as hell, Tony found out as he was sitting in next to Loki, drowning in the professor's annoying monotone voice. Tony was more interested in watching Loki scribble down notes at a furious pace.

A moment later, however, Tony looked up at Loki when his hand went still, resting lifelessly on the page. Loki was staring straight ahead, lost in his head again, and suddenly Tony knew why Loki had been taking so many notes. He might forget.

Tony, for the first time in his life, opened his own notebook and started taking notes in the exact style he had observed from Loki's page. It was a struggle to pay attention but Tony kept going, knowing that these notes weren't for him.

Loki didn't so much move until the teacher wrapped up his speech, dismissing the class. The slam of books on tables is what shook Loki out of his trance and he looked around in surprise, watching kids leave. "Crap," Loki said, looking down at his unfinished notes. His face was washed with despair.

"Loks, here," Tony said, passing Loki the notes he took and stood without another word. He didn't want to embarrass Loki. When he glanced back at Loki, he was staring up at him in shock. "Hey, I can take notes now and then. I'm not useless."

Loki blinked once. "Thanks, Stark," Loki said so softly that Tony wanted to hide. Loki's tone was so intimate that Tony was practically writhing in his skin.

"Any time, Loks," Tony said back just as softly.

All at once Loki seemed to remember himself and he slammed his books shut and shoved them into his bag, swinging it onto his shoulder. "See ya, Stark," he said now back to his usual uncaring tone.

"What time do you get off work today?" Tony asked, following Loki to the door but staying behind in the hallway. He was pretty sure his next class was in the opposite direction of Loki's.

"None of your business, Stark," Loki called over his shoulder.

Tony laughed to himself, watching Loki go. Joke's on Loki! Tony already memorized Loki's work schedule.

And that's how Tony Stark realized he really was a full-fledged stalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry that it took a full week to update! I've been busy finding a job but mostly procrastinating. Anyhow, I'll try to update in the next three days if I don't get too distracted.


	5. Surprise Guest

"He's watching you," Gwen said, scooting into Loki's space. She reached around him to start up one of the machines for her order. Surreptitiously, Loki glanced up over the coffee makers to find that Stark was indeed staring at him. Loki lowered his head again quickly feeling warmth spread through his cheeks. Gwen looked at him with a slight smile. "Do you want me to beat him up for you? Because I totally will."

Loki shook his head with a smile of his own. "Don't worry about it, Stark's just being an idiot. He said he's stalking me."

"Well at least it wasn't like that other guy," Gwen said. Loki's smile wiped away in an instant and he filled up the cup in front of him slowly. "You know the one who was showing up everywhere? Peter thought he was stalking me but I told him…" She trailed off, catching the distressed look on Loki's face. "Loki, he's not still following you around, is he?"

Slapping on a smile again, Loki shook his head. "No, no, he's not. I'm fine." Gwen was looking at him with the distinct look of worry that she reserved for Loki, so Loki turned away, snapped a cover onto his piping hot drink and slid it onto the counter. "Number 45!" Loki called before turning away, starting in on the next drink. It was a cooler, a blended drink, and Loki loathed making these drinks with a passion.

As Loki went about his work silently, listening to the distant beat of the pop music overhead, Loki periodically glanced up Stark, expecting him to leave. He hadn't though. Tony was still sitting at his little round table patiently while sipping whatever Gwen had made him. He had his laptop open now and focused his full attention on it, which gave Loki the advantage of staring at Stark without being seen.

God, Loki had missed Stark over the time he had been away, just like how he missed Thor and the others. Just the thought of his brother in that moment sent a small jolt through his heart, causing a miserable cloud to settle over Loki's mood. When was the last time he had talked to Thor?

Suddenly there was a loud screech that almost made Loki spill the whole cup that he held in his hand. Looking up, Loki spotted a group of girls crowding Stark in the middle of the shop. Their commotion was turning heads as the girls screamed about Tony Stark and snapping pictures with their phones.

Loki narrowed his eyes and his grip tightened on his cup. Tony had this goofy grin on his face as he looked around at the fawning girls and it blazed Loki through with silent jealousy. He watched as Tony spoke to the girls in soft tones and smiled at their photos, but when Tony pointed over at Loki, Loki ducked down instantly, effectively dumping the piping hot drink over his hand. "Fuck," Loki gasped, dropping the cup. His hand had turned a bright red and the coffee was milling out over the floor in a sticky mess. Loki instantly grabbed a fresh towel to mop up the mess but Gwen grabbed his hand before he could reach the coffee and she took the towel from him. "Go take care of your hand," she said. Her eyes twitched to the loud commotion of the girls and she seemed to understand what had caused Loki's embarrassing blunder. "And if you want to leave early, do it. Pete and I will cover you."

"Hey, I don't want to do all of his side work!" Peter protested from their right.

"Peter, shut it. Go, Loki. I've got it covered."

Loki smiled at her genuinely. "Thanks, Gwen. You're a life saver," he said in a hush. He made to escape into the backroom but Gwen stopped again him by grabbing his wrist.

"Don't forget this again," she said, pushing his notebook into his hands from under the counter.

"Thanks," Loki said simply, taking the notebook into his shaking red hand. Then he slipped away into the back room, just barely catching a glimpse of Tony's confused look and the girls standing eagerly around him.

In the backroom, Loki swept right by the sink and headed for the backdoor, ignoring the tingling pain in his hand. He had to be away from Stark and those girls and their cameras. Loki had stayed anonymous in this city for a long time now. He wasn't going to be on the front pages with just a single picture. Fuck that.

He slammed through the back door and out into the alleyway, heading for the bus stop. If he could just make it home without being seen, everything would be okay and everything would stay as it was. As he walked, Loki's heart thumped hard against his chest, revealing how afraid he really was.

Loki arrived at the bus stop a moment later but he knew he was way too early for the bus to arrive. It would be at least ten minutes before the next bus came but it was a 20 minute walk to his apartment. Loki stared at the sign blankly, trying to decide what was easier, what would get him away faster.

"Loki!" Tony's familiar voice called from somewhere down the block.

Tony's voice spurred Loki forward, without looking back, out onto the crosswalk. He walked quickly, clutching at his notebook. "Loks, hold on," Tony said, this time right behind him. He grabbed a hold of Loki's arm just as they reached the next curb, spinning Loki to face him. "What's going on?" Tony asked with a frown, his fingers digging into Loki's shoulders. The pressure hurt, but Loki held back his flinch as he worriedly looked over Tony's shoulders. Luckily, no one had followed Tony.

"What the hell was that back there?" Loki asked, pushing Tony away.

Tony looked bewildered as he caught himself from almost tumbling off the sidewalk. "What was what?"

"You pointed at me!" Loki yelled at him, waving his notebook in Tony's direction. "What if one of them took a picture of me? Did you tell them who I was? Did you?"

Tony looked at Loki with wide eyes and hands held out as if he were dealing with a small scared animal. It made Loki feel incredibly stupid. "Loki, I didn't—"

"Don't look at me like that," Loki growled, stepping away. But his words only caused Tony to look more worried, more afraid of hurting Loki. "Fuck you, Stark." Loki turned on his heel and marched down the block, heading for his apartment.

Hard steps hit the pavement and Tony appeared at Loki's side instantly. "I didn't tell them who you were!" Tony said angrily, trying to get Loki to look at him. Loki purposefully turned his head away as he continued to march. "I wasn't even pointing at you!"

Loki stopped dead at Tony's words, turning to look at him with narrowed eyes. "Then what the hell was that?"

"I was telling them what I was drinking, but I couldn't remember, so I was pointing it out on the menu behind you…"

Loki's stomach bottomed out beneath him. He was a complete and utter ass and Tony got to witness that in action today. Breathing out shakily, Loki covered his eyes in embarrassment, chuckling humorlessly. "You were pointing at the menu," Loki said slowly, still pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes while his notebook was tucked into the crook of his arm.

"Yes," Tony breathed softly. He wrapped his fingers around Loki's wrists and moved them away from his face. "I told you already, Loks, that I wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt you. You can trust me, okay? And you need to tell me when something is wrong, just like you need to tell me everything that has happened since you disappeared. I can't see you miserable like this, so I need you to let me in! I need to know what I can do to help you!"

Loki wrenched his hands away carefully in order to not drop his notebook and took a step away. "I don't want to talk about it," Loki growled with hard eyes. Flashes of his pain and horrors ripped through Loki's mind, signaling the beginning of another migraine. "Fuck," he hissed, pressing two light fingers to his temple.

"Loki," Tony said worriedly, reaching out to him. His eyes were on Loki's bright red hand.

He jumped away on instinct, reacting more to the pain than to Tony. "Just leave me alone," Loki warned.

Tony took a step forward. "Please, don't shut me out. Come on!"

The combination of Tony's proximity, the pleading in his voice, and the pain of Loki's headache and burnt hand closed in around Loki like a cage and before Loki could even think about it, he was running away from Stark and towards another crosswalk. The familiar panic was rushing through his veins as he ran and he purposefully ignored Tony's yell, "Loki, stop!"

Loki ran out onto the crosswalk blindly and he faintly heard Tony yell again but all of that was lost when Loki suddenly noticed the loud, blaring horn of a truck hurtling right towards him. Time slowed as Loki only had a second to inhale sharply, believing he was going to die; there wasn't even time to scream. But unexpectedly Loki was yanked away from the truck just as the air rushed around him and the metal of the truck brushed inches away from his face.

Time jumped back into regular speed just as Loki fell backwards with someone clutching Loki around his middle, holding him tight and safely away from danger. The two hit the pavement and Loki's savior hit first, taking in the blow in Loki's place. Loki landed hard and limply over the guy, eliciting a huff of pain from him.

Loki rolled off of whoever it was and crouched over the pavement, breathing hard. Tony flew down next to Loki, not touching him but catching Loki's eyes. "Loki, Loki, Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Did you save me?" Loki asked, breathing hard and shaking. He could have died. He could be dead right now.

"No," Tony said, his eyes flicking to the right. "It was…"

Tony didn't need to finish his sentence because Loki was already turning his attention on the person who had saved him from certain death. Loki breathed in sharply, not entirely believing his eyes. This had to be a dream. "Thor?" Loki asked thickly, his throat closing up with multitudes of emotions.

Thor was there, sitting up from the pavement with bleeding red scrapes along his elbows and forearms. He disregarded his own pain in favor of pressing a firm, comforting hand to the back of Loki's neck. "Loki, were you trying to get yourself killed?" Thor scolded, his eyes dancing with haunted fear.

Loki stared at his brother for a moment, not sure if he should believe what he was seeing. He hadn't seen or heard from Thor since he left two years ago. Now hearing Thor's voice and how little he had changed forced Loki to burst into tears. "Thor," Loki cried with his eyes squeezed shut. He said his name like an apology.

Without any hesitation, Thor gathered his younger brother into Thor's signature bear hugs; it was one of those hugs that enveloped Loki so close to his brother that he felt nothing in the world could touch him. Thor rested his chin on Loki's head and Loki glanced at Tony from the gap. Tony was sitting wide-eyed, watching them as people gathered around them. "You were here the whole time?" Thor breathed out, maybe to himself more than to Loki.

"Is everything alright here?" The driver of the truck asked frantically, running up to the three on the ground.

Thor pulled away slightly to address the man. "We are find here, sir," Thor said. "No need to be worried."

"At least let me take you to the hospital," the driver said.

"No need," Thor repeated. He turned his eyes on his brother and Loki looked at Thor, dumbstruck. "Can you walk, Loki?"

Loki stared for a second, tears dripping down his chin, and then nodded. Thor helped him up with Tony's help and the three stared at each other. "Come on," Tony said, looking between the two brothers. "We can go to my place."

Neither of them protested. Loki was too focused on calming his racing heart and Thor was too busy gazing intently at Loki, as if he were afraid Loki would disappear. "Lead the way," Thor said after a moment, finally glancing away from Loki. He did wrap one arm around Loki's shoulders instinctively like a silent comfort, letting his bleeding elbows smear across Loki's clothes. Loki didn't mind though. His brother saved him.

_Thor saved him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor's in the story now! Huzzah!


	6. The Truth Comes Out

Tony unlocked his apartment and pushed inside, holding the door open for Thor, who had his arm around a shell-shocked Loki, leading Loki towards the couch cautiously. Tony carefully closed the door behind them and addressed his ceiling. "Jarvis, is Rhodey here?"

"He is currently attending his final class of the day," Jarvis replied promptly.

"Good," Tony said, glancing back at the two on the couch. Loki looked up vacantly at the sound of Jarvis's voice but his attention was once again drawn by his brother who was whispering soft comforts to him. Loki looked exhausted, completely drained, as if the near-death experience had stolen all of his willpower. Right now, he just looked like someone who needed his big brother.

Thor was a different story entirely. Tony knew that Thor was fiercely protective of his younger brother, and that he'd never really gave up on the hunt for Loki, but the relief and adoration in Thor's eyes was overwhelming. Who knew the two brothers cared so much for each other?

Then something occurred to Tony and he blurted it out before he could stop his self. "Thor, what were you even doing here?"

Thor looked up at him and his eyes mildly flashed with hurt. Loki also looked up in interest, glancing at Tony briefly before turning his attention to Thor, tilting his head. Thor caught the interested look on Loki's face and couldn't resist telling him the truth, "Pepper told me. She called me up and said you were in the city. I went to her dorm immediately and she directed me to the café where she believed you work and while the way, I saw you on the crosswalk and I…" He trailed off, not wanting to finish. Tony didn't blame him; Tony didn't know what he would have done if Loki had gotten hit.

"I'm going to kill her," Loki mumbled half-heartedly.

Thor was looking worriedly at Loki again. "Brother, are you injured anywhere?"

Loki's expression instantly turned to guilt. "I should be asking you that. You're the one bleeding," he said, turning his eyes on the smeared blood down Thor's arms. The blood was also spattered across Loki's white café shirt, but that was the least of their worries at the moment.

"Jarvis, where do we keep the bandages?" Tony asked, turning away from the two. He fingers were tingling with the need to do something.

"Top cabinet of the bathroom, sir. I would also suggest administering a dose of pain reliever in Mr. Loki Odinson's case. He appears to be having the beginnings of a migraine."

Tony looked back at Loki who had looked up in surprise. "How did he know that?" Loki asked.

"I programmed him to detect lots of things," Tony said lightly, brushing by the back of the couch and heading down the hallway. It was only a few steps to the bathroom but as he left he could already hear Thor speaking quietly to Loki. Tony smiled fondly. He was glad that the two finally had one another to lean on.

He reached the bathroom and went to the cabinet and opened it up, revealing various medical supplies. "There is also a First Aid kit beneath the sink, sir," Jarvis reminded. Tony grabbed that first and then stuffed his arms full with the other supplies. He wasn't taking any chances.

Reappearing into the living room, Tony interrupted the brothers' conversation by dumping everything down loudly onto the coffee table. "We have everything you could possibly need," Tony told them.

Thor immediately reached for the cleaning wipes and went about attending to his wounds. "Do you need any help with that, big guy?" Tony asked, watching him smear fresh blood across his arm.

"They're only scrapes. I can handle it."

Tony turned to Loki, grabbing the bottle of pain reliever, uncapping it and held it out to him. Loki looked at the bottle for a second but then reached for it. His fingers brushed Tony's, sending a small jolt of electricity through Tony's fingers. Tony withdrew quickly and stood. "I'll get you some water."

Tony made himself busy by collecting three glasses of water instead of just one. He figured Thor could need some after everything that happened. When he returned, Tony sat down on the coffee table directly across from Loki and passed one glass to Loki, one to Thor, and set his down on a coaster. Loki washed back his pills and then reached past Tony to set his glass nearby. Tony could smell traces of Loki's shampoo as he passed.

When Loki sat back, Tony finally noticing the small scrape edging up the side of Loki's left elbow. It still bled. Tony immediately reached for an alcohol wipe and pressed it to Loki's arm before he could protest. For only a second Loki flinched away but he looked down at the small cut in surprise. "Thanks," Loki said weakly.

Tony continued to clean it, glancing up at Loki briefly. Loki was staring at him intensely with something unreadable dancing in his eyes. Tony was enthralled.

It was only when Thor cleared his throat that Tony realized he had stopped cleaning Loki's scrape and Tony immediately pulled his hands away while Loki looked away quickly. "So how long have you known, Tony?" Thor asked. There was a bit of an edge to his voice.

"Known what?" Tony asked absentmindedly as he opened up a bandage. He pressed the bandage to Loki's arm and let his fingers linger for a second longer.

"Known that he was here, in this city?" Thor explained, watching them.

Tony pulled away from Loki. "Only as long you have, I'm sure. I only found out two days ago."

"You weren't keeping Loki's location from me?"

Tony looked at Thor sharply. "Why would I do that?"

Thor narrowed his eyes. "Because the two of you seem just as comfortable with each other as you had two years ago."

Loki turned a heavy glare on Thor. "I am _not_ comfortable with Stark. He's the last person I would get comfortable with."

"Oh, please," Tony shot back, nudging Loki's leg with his knee. "You keep avoiding me but it is pretty obvious that you are dying to get _comfortable_ with me, if you know what I mean."

Loki's face flushed red and Tony smirked triumphantly, happy to get this type of reaction from Loki. "Shut up, Stark," Loki said lamely.

Gesturing to the two of them, Thor said, "You see? This is just as it was in high school."

The look Loki turned on Thor was of complete horror. "No, it is not," Loki protested.

Tony smiled at Thor in amusement who returned the smile. "Well, I'm going to have to agree with Thor on this one, Loks. You and I are always going to—"

"Neither of you should be here!" Loki yelled suddenly, flying to his feet. His eyes were full of a mix of rage and fear. He had the look of a cornered animal, just as he had just before he carelessly ran out into the street. "Neither of you were…" he trailed off as tears appeared along the edges of his eyes, threatening to fall.

Thor stood slowly. "Why can't we be here for you, Loki?" he asked gently, reaching out towards his brother but not touching him. "We didn't abandon you as you must believe. Tony meant to come back for you but you already ran away when he called. Why do you insist on avoiding us when we want nothing more than your well-being?"

Loki looked torn and he glanced at Tony helplessly, then to Thor. "I… I can't tell you."

Thor grabbed Loki's arms, holding him tight. Loki looked so frightened at being held this way that Tony stood, watching the brothers uneasily. "You can tell us," Thor said roughly. "You must. I am your brother and I love you and all you are doing is shutting us out. I swore to you in high school that I would do anything to protect you and that I would no longer live ignorant of your pain. I searched for you for weeks. I spent all of my summers searching places I believed you to be! And now that I find you, you refuse to let me help you! Loki, let me help you!" Thor finished his speech by roughly shaking Loki.

Whether it was Thor's words or Thor's manhandling, Loki instantly broke out into tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't tell Odin. Please don't, Thor."

Thor looked utterly surprised by Loki's words. Tony swooped in and pried Thor's fingers off of Loki's arms. "Let him go," Tony told him softly. Then he turned to Loki. "Thor's right. You aren't the only victim in this situation. You have to tell us what happened and we will help you."

Ugly tears were streaming from Loki's eyes and he shook his head, unable to speak through his heavy breaths. Thor leaned in, this time taking Loki by the scruff of his neck and holding it there comfortingly. "Now tell us why I can't tell Odin where you are."

Loki brushed away his tears forcefully and glanced away. "Because," he said shakily, "he is the one who wouldn't let me come back."

Thor sucked in a sharp breath, casting Tony a worried look. "What do you mean?"

"I found my parents," Loki said, starting to cry again. "But I couldn't do it. I couldn't go in there and disrupt their lives for someone they've already forgotten about, for a broken, useless lost son. They looked so happy in that house. I saw them, I think, through the window. There were others too. Maybe my brothers. I wanted to meet them, I really did, but I would just be a burden. What would meeting me now do to benefit them? I would only cause them more pain and I just…" Loki sniffed and wiped furiously at his tears.

"The only time you cause anyone suffering, brother, is when you disappear," Thor said sadly.

Loki ignored his words. Tony shifted uncomfortably and said, "And after that?"

His green eyes shifted to Tony and he said, "I wandered around aimlessly for a while. I believed that I could still make it on my own but then I ran out of money. I had no other options, so I had to call someone." Loki laughed, tears slipping from his eyes. "It's funny because I was standing in front of the pay phone and I could only remember Odin's number. My damn head injury made me forget everything else. So I was forced to call the person who hates me the most."

Thor paled at the mention of Loki's head injury. He obviously had not expected Loki to still be suffering from it.

Loki continued, "So I called him. He told me I couldn't come back, that no one was coming to get me, that I should get a job. I cried and begged him but he refused. But then he said if I promised never to contact Thor or Frigga again and to stay out of the lime light, that he would pay for any school I want. He bribed me. I wouldn't have taken it but he told me if I did not accept his offer, he would do everything he could to ruin me." Loki slumped down onto the couch, pressing his chin into his hands. "That is why you cannot tell Odin. I can't risk it."

Glancing at Thor, Tony caught Thor's look of pure anger on his face. "So this is all of Father's fault," he said gruffly. "Once again he has forced you to hide your feelings. I will see him incarcerated by the end of the week!"

"No!" Loki cried, looking up at him with wild eyes.

"Loki, this is abuse. Odin has been abusing you for years and I will not stand for it. I will not let him continue to terrorize you!" Thor said.

"But you don't know what he's capable of!" Loki yelled back. "He has friends in high places and you know it!"

Thor opened his mouth to yell back but Tony stepped between them. "Thor, this isn't helping." He turned to Loki. "And we'll find another way to help you, then."

"I will transfer to this school," Thor declared.

"No," Tony and Loki said at the same time.

"Odin knows where I am. He will know if you transfer so suddenly," Loki said.

Tony placed a comforting hand on Thor's shoulder. "I will take care of him, you know I will. He could even come to live here if wants."

"No, I won't," Loki said stubbornly. Tony let that slide for now, but he would convince Loki to move in with him eventually.

Thor tilted his head. "Hold it, brother. You said that you were out of money, stranded in Ohio, and father would not give you money except for school. How is it that you made it to this city? Where do you live?"

An emotion that Tony could only describe as pure fear passed through Loki's eyes but he looked away instantly, bowing his head. "I don't want to talk about it," he said, wiping away the last of his tears.

"Loki," Thor said uneasily.

"No, I'm not talking about it," Loki said angrily. He stood abruptly. "I'm leaving."

Tony caught him by the arm. "Whoa, whoa, there. Hold on a minute, Loks. We get that you don't want to talk about it and we're not going to make you, but right now you're on edge and you've just had a near-death experience, so we're going to need you to stay here tonight where we know you aren't going to do anything stupid."

Loki's eyes flashed. "I'm not helpless, Stark."

"I know you're not. But right now we need you where we can see you so we can feel a little better about this whole friggin' situation. We haven't seen you for two years and you almost died, Loki. Just stay for our sake, please?"

Loki looked at him straight in the eyes and seemed to sense the truth in Tony's words. "Fine." He slipped out of Tony's grasp. "But I get your bed."

Honestly, Tony was completely surprised that Loki needed so little convincing but internally he was bouncing for joy. "Sure, sure, Loks. I should also probably get you guys some extra clothes to wear since you're, you know, covered in blood."

The two nodded in agreement and Tony zipped away to find the largest clothes he had for Thor and something that would somewhat fit Loki's tall but incredibly slim body. In the end, the pair looked ridiculous in his clothes. Thor's shirt and sweat pants were skin tight and he was sure that everything would be stretched out afterwards. Loki's shirt fit just fine but his pants were a few inches above Loki's ankles. What really had Tony laughing, though, was the expression on Loki's face when he realized he was wearing an ACDC shirt.

"Ha ha, Stark, very funny," Loki said, crossing his arms over the front of his shirt.

"You love it, Loks," he teased back.

After that, he left the two brothers alone in his room. Thor claimed he had to discuss a few important things with Loki but when Tony listened at the door, all Thor talked about was mundane things like how school was like in New York, what he and Jane had been up to, what the latest scandal Fandral had gotten himself into.

Tony left to pour himself a drink and to arrange himself a bed on the couch. He watched some crappy reality TV and greeted Rhodey at the door, explaining their situation. But after an hour or so, Tony began to wonder if Thor wanted to sleep on the opposite couch and he went to his room to ask, but when he edged the door open, his question was already answered.

Thor and Loki were both fast asleep facing one another, just a few inches apart. Tony smiled fondly and closed the door again, careful not to disturb them.


	7. Contemplations

Loki woke, almost jumping out of his skin when he felt a hand touching his arm. He laid still for a moment with his eyes pressed firmly shut, waiting to see what the hand would do, but when it did not move, Loki slowly peeked through his lashes at the assailant. As soon as he did, he opened his eyes wide with shock and inhaled sharply. Thor. Thor was here.

Loki's gasp caused Thor to shift slightly and he rolled over, taking his hand with him. Feeling the loss of the contact, Loki pulled his arm to his chest and allowed himself to stare at his brother's sleeping back. His brother was here in… Loki looked around finally realizing that this wasn't his room. Where the hell was he?

In a slight panic, Loki sat straight up, careful not to jostle Thor awake and scanned any surface for his notebook. Ah! There is was. It was sitting in plain sight on the bedside table with the notebook already open to a single sentence.

_Thor saved me._

As soon as Loki read it, a tornado of emotions overtook him, pounding in his chest. He remembered instantly what happened with Thor and Tony and what he had confessed to them last night. The weight of the realization pressed down on him and he was suddenly heavy with fear and despair. What if Thor and Tony, the two Loki cared about more than anything, found out what Loki had done in the years passed? The thought had Loki reeling with shame.

Taking one last glance at Thor, Loki slid off the bed, landing barefooted into the soft, plush carpet. Loki wiggled his toes against the softness and started tiptoeing across the room to the door. Thor had always been a heavy sleeper but Loki wanted to be safe. He didn't like it when his brother was in a grumpy mood; he was much too stupid in that state.

Loki slipped out the door and down the hallway, heading for the kitchen. Perhaps Stark would have some coffee ready and Loki sincerely hoped he would because right now, Loki could kill for a cup. In the living room, Loki headed for the kitchen that was just a few steps away, but he faltered in his steps as he caught sight of Tony still sleeping on the kitchen.

Just one look had Loki's heart thumping painfully. Tony was sprawled across the couch with one leg up over the back of the couch and his left arm dangling off the edge of the cushions, all while his blanket was scrunched up and pooled around his waist. And, like usual, Tony's mouth was hanging open disgustingly and he breathed heavily in an annoying rasping sound. Loki couldn't help it, he had to smile at Tony's ridiculous display. It was absolutely endearing.

Taking slow, measured steps, Loki headed towards Tony's couch and stooped down so that he was eye level with Stark's sleeping form. Loki could smell Tony. He smelled like grease and coffee and also… a little bit of body odor. Smiling to himself, Loki crinkled his nose, trying not to laugh at his internal thoughts.

For a moment more, he allowed himself to watch Tony sleep. Tony looked so vulnerable, so breathtakingly still when he was asleep. When awake, Tony constantly buzzed with energy but here, he was peaceful and… Loki's thoughts broke away when Tony swallowed, breathed in softly and shifted just enough to pull his arm back up by his head.

After a moment, Tony went back to his obnoxious breathing and Loki tucked his knees to his chest as he watched. Then, Loki decided to do something bold. He took one finger and reached over to brush Tony's hair from his face. Loki snatched his fingers away, expecting Tony to wake, but when he didn't, Loki sighed in relief.

He then decided to try again, so he reached across his face to skim his fingers along the line of Tony's jaw, relishing in the feeling of Tony's skin beneath his tingling fingertips. Suddenly the sound of movement shocked Loki into removing his hand and standing up to face the person. Loki turned and instantly recognized who stood before him. This was Rhodey, Tony's best friend from boarding school. Loki had seen the two in the paper.

Rhodey was smiling at him, his eyes flicking from him to Tony and back again. Loki didn't like the way he was smiling at him; it was as if he were insinuating something inappropriate about he and Tony.

After a beat, Rhodey gestured for Loki to follow and he disappeared down the hallway. Loki glared after him but followed nonetheless, curious about what Tony's best friend would have to say about what he had just seen.

They entered his room and Loki stared around. It looked identical to the room that Tony had across the hall. "So, you're the famous Loki," Rhodes said as he closed his bedroom door behind him.

Loki flopped down on Rhodey's bed and glanced back at Tony's roommate. "And you are the famous Rhodey."

"Oh, you know who I am already? Did Tony tell you about me? I bet he said some shitty things about me."

Loki shook his head. "I saw you in the papers with Stark," Loki said. Realizing that he had practically admitted to stalking Tony in the papers, Loki amended, "We get the New York Times at work." That was only because Loki had asked his manager to do so, but he wasn't telling Rhodey that.

"Uh huh," Rhodey nodded, not at all sounding convinced. "Well that really sucks that Tony didn't talk about me. All he ever did was talk about you."

Loki's eyes widened. "He did?"

"Yeah," Rhodey said, looking at Loki oddly. "He used to say stuff like 'Loki would like this game' or 'Loki would hates this movie' and other stuff like that. Everything related back to you. He never shut up. And even though he tried to stop talking about you these last few months and hid his feelings, we all knew. He's never gotten over you. He never will."

His heart flew a million miles a minute and Loki felt as if he had fallen off a cliff. Tony had thought about him, talked about him that much? Loki thought he'd forgotten about him. "But what about the girls? The ones I saw in the news?" he asked weakly. Loki knew he had no right to ask, to pry into Tony's private life, but Loki couldn't help but feel a little wary of those girls. What did they mean?

Rhodey barked out a laugh, surprising Loki with a jolt. "You cannot be serious, Loks. Those girls were meaningless. If you haven't noticed, Tony is crazy about you and you are obviously crazy about him. Why would you even fight that? Why would you even let Tony go?"

"Did you just call me Loks?" Loki asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, I did."

"Don't. Only Tony gets to call me that," Loki said haughtily.

Rhodey laughed again, this time with a light-hearted tone. "Tony was right, you are a feisty little thing."

"He called me little?"

Rhodey continued to laugh. "Yeah, what does he call you? Little Loks?"

Loki's mouth dropped open. "He's been going around talking about me by calling me 'Little Loks'? Is he mad?"

Rhodey shook his head. "I can see why Tony likes you."

A red tint splashed across Loki's face and he looked down at his hands. "Thanks… I guess."

"Look," Rhodey said, sitting down on the bed and swinging on his legs so that he was lounging amongst the pillows at the top of the bed. "Here's the real reason why I pulled into my room to talk. I honestly think that you should just let yourself be with Tony. You obvious like him a lot, so why not just let it happen?" Loki opened his mouth to protest but Rhodey continued before Loki could get a word in. "I know you've got some crap going on, Tony's told me all about that, what happened in high school and how you have mysterious problems that you won't tell anyone about… But are those really stop you from being with Tony? Or are you just lying to yourself?"

"Lying to myself?" Loki repeated angrily. "If certain people found out that Tony and I were together, that I was even near the people of my past, the consequences would be ugly and I don't know if I'm prepared to risk it."

"But what if those certain people don't find out? What if the two of you take slow and stay under the radar? Don't you think if you were really careful, things could work out for you and Tony?"

"They may work out for the time being, Rhodes, but that is only in the short term. What about the long term? What would we do then?"

Rhodey smiled triumphantly. "So there is a long term with Tony?"

Loki glared, realizing the trap Rhodey had just led him into.

"Just think about it, okay? Things will be clear if you just think about it."

Loki didn't say anything but he did follow Rhodey as he led the way out of his room and into the hallway. It appeared that Tony and Thor were still sleeping, but Rhodey let him use the main bathroom for showering since Loki had class at nine. As Loki stood in the hot spray, letting the water drip down his black bangs, he thought about Rhodey's words. Would there ever be a time when it would be safe to be with Tony?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Loki was just about to leave when Tony appeared right in front of him and slammed the door shut. "Wait for me, I just need to grab my stuff."

"It's not my fault that you overslept, Stark," Loki shot back, trying to reach around him for the doorknob.

"You should have woken me up!" Tony cried.

"Move or we'll both be late. All of my books are back at my apartment and I need to go and retrieve them now if I want to make it in time." Loki tugged at the door but Tony just pushed it back.

"Wait for me, Loks," Tony pleaded.

"No."

"What is all of this fuss about?" Thor asked as he entered the living room, rubbing at his eyes with a yawn.

"We need to get to class, but Loki won't wait for me!" Tony whined.

"Classes?" Thor asked, looking a little too interest. "Can I tag along with you guys to your campus?"

Loki turned his glare onto his brother. "Don't you have your own classes to attend? Surely you must be going since it takes a couple hours to drive to New York."

"Nope," Thor said, shaking his head. "I informed my instructors that I would be out of town this week, so my homework for the time being is already finished. I am free to tag along with the two of you as I please."

Loki groaned but Tony gestured for Thor to come closer. "Hold the door so Loki will not escape and I'll grab my stuff."

Thor immediately switched places with Tony. Loki let go of the doorknob, giving up on leaving without them and leaned back against the wall just in time to watch Tony disappear into the hallway. Thor immediately nudged him with his elbow. "Ow! What was that for?" Loki said, casting a frown in his brother's direction.

"So, brother, what do you think of giving Stark another shot?" Thor asked seriously, despite the twinkle in his eyes.

"Why is everyone asking me that this morning?" Loki murmured to himself. He crossed his arms and decidedly did not answer Thor. Thor just smiled and let Loki be.

Loki glanced at his brother and felt another wave of fondness for his brother. Their relationship had returned almost to what it had been just before he ran away, if not better. And with Stark… well, he didn't know much where things were heading, but it looked like, no matter how much Loki fought it, their relationship was heading back into a romantic one. Loki couldn't even think about what that could mean.

Lost in his thoughts, he jumped in surprise when he realized that Tony had just appeared in front of him. "Ready to go?" Tony asked with a smile.

Loki was mesmerized by Tony's smile and was ultimately too shocked to even move. Blinking a few times, Loki finally looked away and glanced at Thor who was grinning and generally looking too pleased by the reddening of Loki's face.

"Did I miss something here?" Tony asked, still with that blasted smile.

Loki avoided Tony's gaze while Thor said, "It will become clear in time, my friend."

Tony frowned in confusion but shrugged. "Okay, Thor, whatever you say."

"Come on," Loki said, shoving Thor out of the way and opening the door, "If we keep delaying, I'll never make it to class.

Thor was the first to exit the apartment and Tony brushed past him, saying, "Don't worry, Shakespeare, we'll take my car."

"What did you just call me?" Loki asked in horror, following him out and closing the door behind him. They didn't lock the door since Rhodey would be leaving for a class in an hour.

Tony laughed but just kept following Thor. "You heard me, Loks."

"Don't call me that," Loki said, catching up to him. "One nickname is enough, thank you."

"You mean that you like when I call you 'Loks'?"

"Well it's certainly better than Shakespeare," Loki mumbled, trying not to look at Stark.

Tony laughed and mussed Loki's hair. "Whatever you say, _Loks_ ," he said before turning back down the hallway. Loki looked down as he walked, fuming silently.

Fine, he liked the nickname Tony had originally given him and yes, he didn't want Tony to change it, but that didn't mean that Tony should get any ideas. Loki looked up at the back of Tony's head and sighed internally. Why was he even fooling himself? He liked Stark and that wasn't going to change. Why not just… let himself be happy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this update took longer. I've actually had a life recently, which is dangerous because start neglecting things like this. I should be back on track though now.


	8. Under Influence

Loki spent the week silently watching Stark under the guise of hanging out with his brother. Often times, Loki caught Tony watching him back with this strange soft look in his eyes, and half the time, Stark didn't even realize Loki's eyes were on his, as if he were lost in some fantasy world inside his head. Loki wondered what he could possibly be thinking of and he spent the better part of his week puzzling over it.

The week was spent entirely at Tony's place since Loki refused to house his brother in his cramped apartment. Loki and Thor continued to sleep together on Tony's bed while Tony stayed on his perch on the couch. Most mornings Loki again found himself staring at Tony's sleeping face.

Because of this whole situation, Loki had not been back to his apartment except to get clothes and his books. This realization both relieved him and put him on edge. His absence would soon be noticed by unfavorable people.

Today was his last day together with Thor, since Thor had to be getting back to New York the next day, and the realization that Thor wouldn't be within arm's reach at night scared him; he'd grown used to Thor's constant presence.

So as Loki stood leaning against Tony's bar, he watched unhappily as Thor talked quietly to Tony before his departure and Loki skulked over a glass of brandy. Loki had never been one for alcohol but in this occasion, Loki had deemed it necessary. As he was sipping his second glass of the foul drink, Loki heard the whispering of his name and Loki's eyes snapped up. "I can hear you, you know," Loki called to them.

Tony barely glanced at him. "Only good things, Loks."

Loki hid his smile into his drink. They wrapped up whatever they were saying about him and Thor turned to Loki with a hopeless expression on his face, as if he didn't know what to do with himself. Loki put his glass down, rolling his eyes. "Oh, come on you big oaf," Loki said, holding out his arms.

Thor looked he was going to cry as he launched himself into his younger brother's arms, effectively squashing Loki in his tight hold. "I don't want to leave you here alone," Thor said quietly, near Loki's ear.

"I won't be alone," Loki said just as softly. "I have Stark." Loki's eyes flickered over to Tony who looked utterly surprised at Loki's admittance. Loki closed his eyes for a second to block out Tony's hopeful look. "Besides, you'll come to visit me, yes?"

Thor pulled away and held Loki out at arm's length with a serious expression on his face. "Of course! Next time I will bring Jane so you can properly get to know her."

Loki smiled weakly, wondering how he had gone to avoiding everyone, to now staying over at Tony's house and agreeing to meet his brother's girlfriend. Surely it would be a matter of time before Odin found out what was happening here in Massachusetts. "Sounds good, Thor."

Nodding, Thor let go of Loki and stepped back. "Well, friends, I must be going. I've spent too much time away from Jane."

"And from your studies," Loki reminded. Thor pulled a face at that, causing Loki to laugh.

"See you around, Thor," Tony said, following Thor to the door. Loki stayed where he was and picked up his drink again and tossed it all back when neither were looking. The drink burned all the way down.

"Goodbye!" Thor declared one last time, looking like he'd rather not want to leave.

Loki raised his newly filled glass at Thor. "I'll see you, brother."

Thor smiled and left, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door shut, Loki and Tony were plunged into a thick, tense silence that saturated the whole room. Loki threw back some more brandy, happy when he felt the beginnings of a buzz tingle through his veins.

Finally, Tony looked up and pierced Loki with his unwavering gaze. "So, it's just you and me," Tony said, stating what they were both thinking. This whole week, they had been comfortable around each other only because they had Thor or Rhodey with them the entire time. But right now, there was no one to chaperone them on this quiet Sunday evening.

"So it appears," Loki laughed, downing his third glass of brandy.

Tony's eyes went wide. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Loks. How much have you had to drink?" he asked, quickly coming to Loki's side to inspect the bottle as Loki attempted to pour more into his glass. A little bit ran over, splashing over the counter.

"Three glasses," Loki laughed, holding up two wriggling fingers. He immediately took a long drink from his fourth glass.

Tony immediately snatched the glass away, half way between worry and amusement. "Geez, that's like 7 or 8 shots!"

"I don't feel a thing," Loki slurred out. That wasn't right, was it? His voice wasn't cooperating with him.

"You might not feel something right now, but you will in a few minutes," Tony scolded, drinking the rest of Loki's drink himself and then discarding the glass into the sink. He snatched away the bottle before Loki's fingers closed around it and locked it away as well. Loki pouted at him and Tony laughed, saying, "See this is how I know you've had too much." He gestured to Loki's pouting face.

"I wanted to keep drinking," Loki whined. Suddenly his words struck him as funny and he started laughing like it was hilarious.

Tony ruffled Loki's hair. "Loks, I know you. You don't drink often, you're a light weight, and soon you'll be far too gone to even walk straight."

Loki frowned at him, indignant. "I can walk straight, Stark," he spat at him. He pushed himself off the support of the bar counter and aimed his feet in the direction of the hallway. Immediately Loki found that his feet would not cooperate with him. He staggered as the world went sideways and Tony threw an arm around his waist to prevent him from falling to the floor altogether.

"See what I mean?" Tony gloated.

"Whatever," Loki huffed. "Just lead me to your chambers, lowly peasant."

Tony's nose scrunched up with a disbelieving laugh. "Alright, your highness. Perhaps I should even carry you princess style?"

"Don't even think about it," Loki glared. But he ended up laughing and pressing his forehead to Tony's shoulder as he staggered once again.

"How did you get drunk so fast?" Tony muttered. Without any warning, Tony tucked his arms beneath Loki's legs and hoisted him up into the bridal hold.

Loki gasped angrily. "Drop me this instant."

"Okay, as you wish, your highness," Tony said. He dropped Loki and Loki cried out in surprise, but then Loki hit the soft cushions of the couch. "Did you want to sleep there or did you want to sleep in my bed? Because you want my bed, you're going to have to deal with me carrying you."

Loki slung his arm over his forehead dramatically. "If carrying me is the only way, then I grudgingly allow it," Loki sighed.

Tony rolled his eyes but scooped Loki up, cradling Loki's smaller frame to his chest. Loki breathed in deeply, relishing in the scent that was purely Tony, and he barely noticed that Tony had quickly transferred them from the living room to his bedroom. It was only when Tony dumped him unceremoniously into the bed, that Loki was knocked into his distorted senses.

Loki felt Tony start to pull away but Loki shot up and caught his arm, blinking blearily up at Tony. "Stay with me tonight?"

Blinking in surprise, Tony said, "But I'll be just down the hall. Are you sure you—?"

"Yes," Loki said quickly, still holding onto Tony. "I need you here."

Tony looked as if he were at a loss, and after a second of deliberation, he immediately climbed over Loki into the opposite side of the bed, wiggling under the covers and throwing the blankets over Loki's shoulders gently. Loki sighed in relief, allowing himself to settle against the pillow.

After a moment of silence, Tony chuckled. "It's barely nine."

"I'm not tired either," Loki said, even though his eyes were heavy from the alcohol. Suddenly getting a brilliant idea, Loki sat straight up, looked down at Tony with bright eyes, and immediately started to strip off his shirt.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Tony yelled in surprise, sitting up in an instant to stop Loki from throwing his shirt off. He tugged the shirt back down over Loki's shoulders and held his hands there, near Loki's waist.

"I want to do things to you," Loki slurred, leaning in as if to kiss him.

Tony leaned back. "Loki, you're drunk. You should sleep."

No, he didn't want to. Loki had other things on his mind, and he would not stop until he had it. Loki moved and slung a leg over Tony's middle so that he was straddling Tony in a deliciously provocative position. Leaning in, Loki moved into towards Tony's ear and whispered, "I want you."

Tony started in surprise, pushing Loki back by the shoulders with wide, unhappy eyes. That wasn't how Loki wanted him to look at all. "Loki, this isn't right. I'm not going to take advantage of you."

Loki sat back, taking his hands away from Stark, and looked at him in confusion and sorrow. "So you don't want me?"

"No, no, that's not what I meant," Tony said, desperately trying to correct Loki.

"No one would ever want me," Loki said sadly, looking down at his hands. "Only _him_. Only evil people like him."

Tony's eyebrows shot up. "Who? Who are you talking about?" Loki looked at Tony, his eyes filling with tears. Tony immediately switched his approach. "I will always want you, Loks," Tony said softly, reaching up and stroking Loki's hair. "Always."

"You promise?" Loki said, looking up at him, no longer feeling the urge to cry. Instead his chest was being crushed with the tight feeling of joy.

"Promise," Tony said softly, rolling Loki off of him and laying him back gently into his pillow. He continued to stroke Loki's hair.

Loki sighed, closing his eyes. "Maybe I should sleep."

"Yes, I think so too."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"It does."

"Yeah it does."

"Just go to sleep, Loks."

"Tony?"

Tony laughed a short laugh. "Yes, Loki?"

"I really love you."

Silence.

That is when Loki supposed that he had finally fallen asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Those four words paralyzed Tony into place as Loki drifted off into drunken sleep. Loki had said the words he had never heard in high school and thought he wouldn't hear for a long time. Tony's mind immediately raced with questions and possibilities. He had once heard that people were more honest when they were drunk. Was that true? Was Loki really telling him that he loved Tony?

Tony stared at Loki's sleeping face, not able to look away. Loki's face was flushed red from the alcohol and his hair was splayed messily across his face. Tony leaned across the bed and pushed the hair away until it was clear and then left his hand pressed against Loki's smooth cheek.

And what about what Loki had said just before that? Who was this person that Loki had been talking about? What had he done to his Loki? Tony's insides boiled with hatred and the urge to murder anyone that had touched Loki in any wrong way.

Tony breathed out his frustrations and instead decided to focus on Loki and the fact that he was here, in his bed. Tony scooted across the bed, pressed himself to Loki, wrapped his right arm over the top of Loki's middle and rested his chin on top of Loki's head. No matter what had happened in the past would stay in the past, Tony decided. From here on out, he would protect Loki at any cost and he would make sure that Loki would never disappear from his sight again.

Tony pressed his lips to Loki's forehead and closed his eyes, imagining all of the things he would do for Loki in the future. He would have to step up his efforts in wooing Loki, at least that much was clear. If Loki could confess that he loved Tony in his drunken stupor, then Tony was determined to make him say it sober. It was his number one goal for life now. He cared about nothing else.

"I love you, too," Tony whispered to Loki, squeezing him tighter still. "I promise that I always will."


	9. A Hot Mess

Loki woke to find the opposite side of Stark's bed completely empty. The covers were strewn across the mattress like Tony had fought his way out of bed. Loki wanted to laugh at the thought but he was too busy pressing his fingers to his pounding temples. He deserved the headache he supposed since he had drunk shots so irresponsibly last night.

He sighed and was about to roll over when something small landed on his stomach, causing Loki spring upwards in surprise. Loki gasped with wide eyes as he stared at a little cat that stood unperturbed now on Loki's legs. It was a gray tabby and it looked suspiciously like the one Loki looked at every day at the pet store.

"Surprise!" Tony said, suddenly standing next to Loki with a big grin on his face.

"Why is there a cat on me?" Loki asked, watching as the cat turned and pressed its little paws into his stomach. Loki started to melt when the cat looked up at him with big brown eyes.

"It's your cat," Tony said proudly. He sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers along the cat's fur. "It's a boy, two years old, and all yours. What are you going to name him?"

Loki looked at Tony sharply. "I can't have a cat! I can't afford it and my landlord definitely does not allow anyone to have animals."

"So you'll keep him here! That way you have an excuse to come over and see me," Tony said. His grin was unwavering and there was a look in his eye that made Loki very uneasy.

Loki was about to argue but then the cat rubbed against Loki's arm, mewing softly. Loki glared at him fondly. "Curse you, cat, for being so cute." Tony laughed as Loki took the cat into his arms, already taken with him. "What shall I name you?"

"Do not name him after me," Tony said, wagging a finger at Loki. "I know you were thinking about it."

He rolled his eyes at Tony. "As if I would let your ego inflate any more than it already is." Loki smiled, looking back to the cat. "He should have a good name though."

"How about Sprinkles. He looks like a Sprinkles."

"I'm not naming a cat after food, Tony!"

"But he likes that name! Look at him, he's purring!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Loki cradled Sprinkles in his arms as he watched Tony frantically search the closet for a jacket. It was chillier out today than normal. Loki didn't have his jacket though, since he hadn't back to his apartment in ages. "We're already late. There's no need to rush," Loki said, scratching Sprinkles' ears. Tony had let Loki sleep way too long, claiming that Loki needed sleep to get over his hang over (which was true) but he hadn't thought about how pissed off Loki would be once they missed the first 15 minutes of class.

Tapping his foot, Loki watched Tony continue to root through his walk-in closet. He chucked one jacket onto the bed and kept looking. "That's for you," he said, casting a quick glance at Loki.

Loki was already wearing an outfit entirely from Tony's closet, so what was one more? He gently put his cat down, threw on his jacket, and then swung his backpack over his shoulder. Tony was ready a moment later. "Ready to go, Loks?"

"Have been for a half hour!"

Tony rolled his eyes and led the way out of his room. Sprinkles followed right behind them, meowing obnoxiously all the way to the front door.

Reluctantly, Loki had leave the cat behind and they headed down into the parking structure to Tony's car. Loki watched Tony all the way, silently observing. "Tony," he said softly, just wanting Tony to look at him.

"What?" Tony looked at Loki with such warm and loving eyes that Loki was frozen under his gaze. What had he ever done to deserve someone such as him? "Hey, Loks, are you okay?" Tony asked, coming to a stop. He reached up and pressed a warm hand to Loki's forehead, feeling for a temperature. "You're warm. Are you feeling alright?"

Loki's heart and he felt breathless. There was nothing more Loki wanted to do in that moment than to kiss him, to feel Tony on his lips. "No, I'm fine. Let's go."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

In the car, Tony drove into the parking lot with a rev of his engine. He glanced at Loki for what felt like the zillionth time since they had left his apartment, but that was because there was something different about Loki today. Every time he looked over at Loks, he was always staring back, scrutinizing him. Tony forced his eyes away from Loki to focus on the road.

That's when it happened.

A figure ran out into the parking lot, right into the path of Tony's car. Instantly, Tony's heartbeat sped and he gasped in horror. Beside him, Loki slammed his hands down on the dashboard with a cry of his own. "Tony!" Loki yelled.

Tony slammed on his breaks hard. The tires screeched, scraping and sliding across the dark pavement, sending the car into a harsh, shuddering stop. The momentum of the stop threw both of them forward and the seat belt stiffened, crashing hard into Tony's chest. It felt like a knife had twisted itself into his flesh and raked down into his belly.

The car came to a full stop and the boys were again thrown backward into their seats. Tony breathed hard but whipped his head in Loki's direction in complete terror. "Loks!" he yelled. Loki with breathing just as hard, maybe even more so, and he was scrambling to get his seatbelt off. There was sure to be a bruise where the seat belt had dug in.

"I'm fine," Loki said shakily. He turned his head in Tony's direction and Tony inhaled sharply.

"Loki, you're bleeding!"

"What?" Loki asked, frowning at him. There was a small cut on Loki's brow and a small trickle of blood was threatening to drop over his right eye. Loki pressed his fingers to it and it smeared all over his forehead.

Tony was shaking. "Fuck, Loks."

"I'm okay, really," Loki said with a smile, but his voice still shook.

"No, you're not," Tony gritted out. His blood was boiling with frustration and belated fear. If anything worse had happened… This was the second time Loki had almost died since Tony had found him again.

Pushing away his thoughts, Tony threw off his seatbelt and shoved open his door. His eyes fell on the guy who was still in the middle of the street. "What the hell is your problem, man?"

"Tony, don't," Loki said as he still struggled with his seatbelt.

"Did you see what just happened?" Tony asked harshly. Suddenly, Tony finally looked right at the guy. He was holding a fucking camera. "Wait…"

"I just wanted to interview you, Mr. Stark, sir!"

Tony was speechless. There was a wave of chatter and Tony was forced to look at the pathway along the parking lot. On the concrete stood dozens of reporters, cameras flashing suddenly as if the reporters have just recovered from the shock of the near accident.

"He could have died, for this," Tony whispered, feeling sick to his stomach.

"Who could have died, Mr. Stark?" the guy asked, turning his camera at Tony's face.

Tony wanted to kill the bastard, tell them to all fuck off, but he recognized the symbols on the cameras, on the microphones. These media people wouldn't hesitate to report whatever the fuck they wanted. "Tony Stark!" One woman called out. Tony was numb to her call. Instead, he slowly turned his gaze unto Loki.

Loki had stopped pulling on his seat belt but he was staring with wide eyes of a trapped animal at the people that swarmed the front of the car. The reporters had not yet noticed Loki but Tony didn't know what to do. If he got back in the car, they would notice him. If he walked away, Loki would be abandoned.

Suddenly, Loki moved. No! What the hell was he thinking? His seatbelt slipped off, this time in one fluid motion, and Loki reached for the door handle. Tony couldn't breathe. The door clicked just slightly as Loki opened it a crack.

The attention of the reporters halted and they all turned to stare at Loki, who was getting out of the car with a blood-smeared face; there was blood even dripping onto his cheek. "Loks," Tony warned.

The talking started all at once, loud and undiscernible. Dozens of flashes came all directions as they documented Loki's appearance from the car. Loki didn't even seem to notice it, he was too busy looking at Tony with a pleading expression on his face.

Tony shoved a reporter out of the way and went to Loki's side at once, trying to cover Loki from view. The shouting grew louder. "Who is he?" "Is this your friend, Mr. Stark?" _"Is this the boy you were caught kissing two years ago, Stark?"_

At that last question, the talking became shouting, almost unbearable. "Loks, let's get out of here," Tony said to Loki, pulling on his arm.

Loki stumbled a bit, but did not move away from the car with him. There was a strange look in his eyes that Tony could only describe as distress. "Loki," he said again, tugging lightly.

"What's your name?" a reporter cried out over all the others.

"Loki Odinson."

A hush went over the group and Tony looked at Loki in surprise. That was the last thing he had expected Loki to do but what was especially surprising was the way Loki looked just briefly at Tony with the slightest hint of determination beyond the fear.

With the crowd quiet now, a woman stepped forward, almost looking apologetic. "Loki, are you the boy Tony kissed?"

Loki glanced at Tony again and Tony felt his heart stutter. What would Loki do?

"Yes, I am."

The lady opened her mouth to ask another question but before she could, Loki moved lightning fast, grabbing onto the middle of Tony's shirt and yanked him harshly forward, crashing their lips together painfully. Tony's teeth collided with Loki's bottom lip, but that didn't stop him. Loki pressed his lips together with Tony's like they were air. For a moment, Tony was pulled away to somewhere far away, only feeling Loki against him, breathing in his scent; it was just too surreal.

Loki pulled away just a centimeter and Tony opened his eyes. He didn't even know when he had closed them. "I'm tired of running away," Loki breathed against him.

All at once the crowd burst into yelling again and the flashes continued. Tony wondered if they had gotten a picture of them kissing; he hadn't noticed since he'd been a little busy after all.

Pulling away slightly, Loki turned to look at the reporters with a smug expression, even though he was still hanging onto to Tony's shirt with a heavy grip. "That will conclude today's interview."

Loki tugged on Tony's shirt, turning to leave but a reporter stopped him, standing in Loki's way. "Wait! So, are you two together?"

Loki stilled, letting his grip loosen on Tony, and he smiled. It was a beautiful smile that Loki immediately turned onto Tony and suddenly he felt like the luckiest guy in the world. "Yeah. I love him."

The crowd went wild but before they could do anything else, Loki was pulling Tony away from the reporters, and Tony's car, to head into the nearest school building. Inside, Loki started into a run, letting go of Tony's shirt, forcing Tony to run after him, scared of what Loki could be thinking.

There were footsteps behind them but they were farther behind. He and Loki could lose them if they were smart about it. Apparently Loki was reading his mind though, because after they skidded around a corner, Loki yanked open a door, shoved Tony inside, and closed it carefully behind them. Moments later, footsteps were heard racing by.

They were both breathing heavy and staring at the door, but Tony turned to Loki, concerned. "Loki, you okay?" he asked.

Loki didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed Tony's shirt and pulled Tony into another more desperate kiss. Tony moved his lips Loki's, elated, but after a second he pulled away from Loki and laughed softly. "You're going to stretch out this shirt."

"Shut up and kiss me," Loki said, glaring at him.

Tony did and it was rough and sloppy but it was fantastic. This was Loki right here, right now, asking him to kiss the crap out of him and it was friggin' fantastic! Tony laughed into Loki's lips while he wrapped his arms around Loki's waist.

Loki sighed and pulled away, glaring. "What's so funny, Stark?"

He grinned. "This is a strange way to say you love me, Loks."

"Shut up," Loki said with a pout. "Let's just make out, okay?"

He didn't have to ask Tony twice. He pressed himself into Loki and caught him into another deep, passionate kiss. His body moved on his own and he guided Loki up against a wall, pressing him hard there, trapping Loki with his hips. They were in a supply closet, Tony realized vaguely.

Loki unfurled his fingers from the middle of Tony's shirt, trailed them down Tony's chest until Tony was breathless and then tugged it upwards to feel Tony's stomach. Tony groaned and pulled partially out of the kiss. "We have class, you know," Tony said.

"I don't care," Loki breathed back, kissing Tony again.

"And you're bleeding," Tony said, pulling away again. He didn't even know why he was even trying to stop Loki.

"Would you shut up? You'll kill the moment."

Tony laughed, relenting, and tugged off his shirt with Loki's help. Soon they were undressing and it felt insane and crazy, but the feverish look in Loki's eye kept him moving.

Their first time was in a closet. Who would have guessed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to that Guest on FF.net who reviewed today, telling me to get my butt in gear. Sorry guys, I've been so lazy! Don't be afraid to yell at me when I don't update for a few days. Thanks!


	10. A+ Parenting

It was not an hour later when both of their phones started ringing. They were sitting side-by-side on the floor of the supply closet, with their clothes back on, talking quietly when they had to struggle their phones from their pocket. Loki stared his screen, his heart thumping uncomfortably as it always did when he spotted Odin's name in his phone.

"Holy shit, Odin's calling you?" Tony asked, glancing over his shoulder. "I fucking hate that guy."

Loki glanced briefly at Tony phone. "Your dad? You gonna answer him?"

"Are you?" Tony asked, staring down at the vibrating, glowing screen of his phone.

"Fuck Odin," Loki said and he quickly answered the phone before he could change his mind. "Hello?" Beside him, Tony followed his head and answered his own father, so Loki pressed his hand to his left ear to hear Odin.

"Are you stupid?" Odin bellows into the phone. "I told you to disappear you dumb, irresponsible child!"

Loki breathed in sharply, biting his lip, trying to be brave. When he had stood there, in front of all of those reporters, he just kind of snapped. He was tired of being the victim, of letting things happen to him. He hated himself for not meeting his real parents. He hated how much he's been abused and pushed around in his life! "I'm done," Loki snapped.

"What did you just say to me?" Odin barked. "I can take away everything you have, everything you are, make you miserable."

"And I can tell everyone what you have done."

"Don't fuck with me, boy!" Odin growled. "It won't be just you I'm willing to hurt."

Loki inhaled sharply. "What are you talking about?"

"Tony Stark? Your brother? They're both fair game. Who would you like me to hurt?"

Tears prickled right into Loki's eyes as he felt his world fall away. "You wouldn't. You wouldn't hurt your own goddamn son!"

"Wouldn't I?" Odin asked ominously, his voice finally steady and even.

"Don't you dare touch either of them. I will kill you."

"It's already too late, I guess," Odin said. Loki could hear the smile in his voice. "First thing I'm doing is cutting you off from that school. The next thing I'm doing is… well… I guess that remains to be seen."

"I don't care about fucking school!" Loki cried. "Just don't you dare touch either of them."

"Then you have to do something for me," Odin continued. "Disappear. Forever. This time, I don't want to hear from you again. If you don't, I may just do something drastic."

"Fuck you."

"Is that a no? Well, then you'll see me real soon, Loki." The line went dead.

"Odin!" Loki yelled into the phone. He was sweating, nervous, and his hands were shaking. Fucking Hell. Would Odin really do something to Tony? To Thor?

Quickly, Loki redialed Odin's number. He had to convince him somehow that everything would be okay. If Odin would just let him be with Loki, he would never tell a soul about what Odin had done over the years. Loki would put it all behind him.

The phone rang once and went straight to voice mail.

"Fuck," he hissed, throwing the phone onto the floor with a clatter. He hung his head in despair.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tony answered his phone, watching Loki worriedly as Loki immediately started yelling at his father. "Tony?" his father said as soon as their call connected.

Looking away from Loki, Tony focused in on a dark space on the wall. "What do you want, old man?"

"What were you thinking, Tony? What did I tell you about dating boys?"

"I do what I want, what can I say, pop?"

"You will fix this immediately! I will not have the company's name ruined because of some silly fling."

Tony ground his teeth together. "This is not a fling, Howard. This is love."

"You are not in love with him. You can't love a boy!"

"I can love whoever the hell I want," Tony said calmly. He wouldn't let his father get to him, not this time.

"I'll cut you off from your inheritance," Howard threatened.

"Don't care."

"I'll take away every service, every bank account you have connected to Stark industries."

"Loki's lasted this long on practically nothing, so I don't fucking care."

There was a pause. "I'll ruin Loki."

"Don't you threaten him. You can do whatever you want to me, but you will not do anything to Loki under any circumstance because guess what, you'll have me to get through." And with that, he hung up.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tony finally hung up and Loki looked up at him with bleary eyes, trembling. He was so goddamn worried but not about himself or Tony but about Thor. "My father cut me off, it seems," Tony said, turning to Loki.

"My dad threatened Thor," Loki whispered.

"What?" Tony cried. His eyebrows shot upwards. "He wouldn't actually do that, would he?"

"I don't think so, but I can't help wondering if he might do it; if it's something he could actually do."

"I'm calling Thor." Tony said, activating his phone.

"No, we have to go see him," Loki said urgently. "We have to get out of Massachusetts."

Tony put his phone down slowly, watching Loki with worried eyes. "Why, what's going on, Loks?"

"He threatened your life too. He said if I don't disappear, something could happen to you or Thor and I don't want to be responsible for anything like that. Maybe I should just go because I don't want to… hurt you, you know?" Loki's heart pounded painfully in his chest, causing his tears to slip past his eyes before he could stop them.

"Don't worry, Loks," Tony said with a reassuring smile. "My dad threatened your life too, so if we're going to die, we're going to die together."

Loki laughed painfully through his tears. "At least we have that to look forward to."

"And besides, how serious could our fathers be? Would they really risk murder?"

"Maybe not," Loki said, trying to wipe the tears away, "but they'll try everything else." Loki didn't mention how he wouldn't rule out Odin's psychotic tendencies.

"Then we'll stand our ground," Tony said, lacing his fingers into Loki's hair. "Because we love each other and I'm not letting you go a second time, you got it? We'll face our parents and the media and the whole god damn world because you and I, Loks? We aren't going to take any shit this time."

"No, we're not," Loki repeated weakly through the last of his tears.

"Now let's get Sprinkles and go see Thor. We might not have money to back us up and we've got the odds against us, but we'll make it, you got it?" Tony told him passionately. "You're not going to go disappearing on me again?"

Loki started crying again and he shook his head. "No, not this time."

Tony wrapped his hands around either sides of Loki's face and pulled him fiercely into a soft, tender kiss. Loki breathed in Tony's scent and couldn't stop crying. He was scared, that's all. He was afraid that now that he was finally with Stark, something would pull them apart.

They pulled out of the kiss but Tony didn't let go. Instead he crushed Loki into a hug and held him close. "I'm so glad I can finally hold you like this again," Tony told him. "I love you so much, Loks."

Loki went still under his embrace with wide eyes. It really hit him, all that had happened and what it all meant. He was finally together with Tony just like he had always hoped and just how Loki never thought it would be. On top of it all, Loki had renewed their relationship by being together with Tony _that way_.

"Oh god," Loki said, covering his eyes.

Tony leaned back to look at him. "What?"

"I put out way too fast," he whispered. His face fired with embarrassment.

Tony laughed. "It takes two people to tango," he reassured Loki. "You know, and I don't really want to admit this but I haven't had… sex since before I met you."

Loki looked up at him with wide eyes. "What, really?"

Tony's face was entirely red now and he wouldn't look at Loki anymore. "I was kinda focused on you and your missing ass for a while…"

"Oh." Not for the first time, a wave of shame washed over Loki.

"What about you, Loks, have you…?" Tony asked shyly.

Loki felt awful but mostly he panicked. He crashed his lips together with Tony's again, effectively shutting Tony up. The kiss was warm and slow but desperate and Tony obviously felt it because he broke it a second later.

"You didn't answer my question, Loks."

Loki looked away and his eyes filled with tears. "I can't, Tony. I can't talk about it."

"Oh," Tony said, his voice sounding strained. "So you did—"

"NO!" Loki cried. "I didn't want him to. He made me because, because—"

"Who made you do what?" Tony growled, his protective, angry face instantly appearing. He wrapped his fingers around Loki's shoulders and Loki began to sob. "Who made you do it?"

"I didn't mean to," Loki forced out. "I had no money and I had to afford the apartment somehow."

Realization dawned on Tony's face and it was not a pretty sight. His anger was beyond anger and Loki found himself a little bit afraid of Tony right at that second. "Tony…?"

Tony let go of Loki and stood slowly. "I'll kill him. It was fucking landlord? I gave that guy fucking money! I knew he gave me the creeps!"

Loki flew to his feet. "Don't, Tony, don't make it worse."

"Worse? How could this possibly get worse, Loki, because from where I'm standing things are looking pretty bleak!"

Loki wiped at his tears. "Let's just go find Thor and we'll deal the rest later, okay? I'm okay now and so are you and we're together. Let's just make sure Thor's okay and then we'll talk about this."

"I'll kill him," Tony repeated, pressing a hand to forehead.

"Please, Tony," Loki begged. "Just let it go."

Tony looked right at him and searched Loki's eyes. Loki stood still under his gaze, trying to halt the flow of tears. "Fine," Tony said, holding out his hand to Loki. "Let's go."

Loki took his hand, squeezing his hand assuredly. "I love you Tony."

At his words, Tony's harsh expression seemed to melt away into a soft, adoring gaze. "I love you too, Loks. No matter what." Tony squeezed back. "Let's go."

Tony opened the door into an empty hallway, looked back at Loki, and began to lead Loki out of the school. He only stopped once to wipe Loki's tears completely away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-promo time! I have started another Frostiron story called "Reasons to Smile"  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2419382  
> and I would appreciate it if you checked it out. Please review if you enjoy it! As for this chapter, sorry that it was shorter than usual! And things should be picking up in the next following chapters.


	11. Preparations

All the way home, after Tony and Loki had snuck past the waiting paparazzi in the parking lot, Loki seemed unusually calm. He just stared out the window and in turn, Tony stared at him. "Loks, you okay?" he asked at one point.

"I'm fine," Loki replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

_Because your father threatened your brother… Because you were raped by your land lord… Because we are escaping the city in just a few hours…_

It was like Loki had forgotten all of that on the ride home and was just ignoring it for the sake of his own sanity. It wasn't until they reached Tony and Rhodey's apartment that the reason behind Loki's apathy became clear.

"What are we doing again?" Loki asked as soon as Tony opened his apartment door with a sense of urgency.

Loki's question sent Tony to a halt, glancing back at his now boyfriend. "Loki, did you forget?" Tony had actually forgotten about Loki's unstable memory in last 24 hours. He hadn't even dreamed that Loki would forget that they were fleeing the city.

Instantly Loki's face twisted with confusion. "Forgot what?"

Just then, Sprinkles came trotting into the living room while Tony closed the front door. The cat bee-lined for Loki, rubbed up against his leg, and meowed loudly all while Loki stared at it in utter confusion. Loki had even forgotten about Sprinkles. "You got a cat, Tony?" Loki said slowly.

A sense of dread washed over Tony as he watched Loki stoop down and scoop the happy kitten into his waiting arms. What else did Loki forget?

"Oh, you guys are back!" Rhodey said, entering from the hallway and trailing into the kitchen. He opened up the fridge and peered inside.

"Uh, yeah," Tony said, glancing back at Loki, who was currently preoccupied with the cat, and followed Rhodey into the kitchen. "Rhodey, I'm in big trouble."

Rhodey glanced up, holding the carton of milk, and closed the fridge door to give Tony his full attention. "What's up, man?"

"Howard's cutting me off."

"What!" Rhodey practically yelled.

"Shh, shhh," Tony hissed, glancing back at Loki. He could see a pleasantly unaware smile on Loki's face as he played with Sprinkles and he wasn't willing to take that away from him just yet. "Loki forgot all of this on the car ride over," Tony explained.

"Holy shit."

"Holy shit is right," Tony agreed.

"So what are we going to do about rent? I mean, your father was paying for the both of us to live here." Rhodey frowned, discarding the milk onto the counter.

"Don't worry. The apartment's under Dad's name, so if he doesn't pay, the hammer comes down on him. But that's the least of our worries right now." Tony absently watched Loki sit down with Sprinkles to let the cat climb into his lap. "Howard threatened to ruin Loki and Odin threatened to ruin or even hurt me or Thor, so."

"Shit, that's bad," Rhodey hissed. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, Loki wanted to go check up on Thor in New York, but as you can see, Loki has mentally checked out of our situation, so…"

"You have to tell him. Do something to trigger his memory."

"Tony…" Loki's voice interrupted high-pitched and afraid.

Tony and Rhodey both turned to look at Loki. Loki's hand was frozen on the cat and there was a look of shock on Loki's face, as if he just remembered. Oh shit, he'd remembered, hadn't he?

Loki's eyes snapped to his and he worked his jaw, like he was trying to say something, but then realized that Loki was trying to remain calm. "Tony…" Loki breathed out slowly. "Where's my notebook?"

"Your what?"

"My notebook," Loki repeated with a bit of an edge to his voice.

Tony understood immediately and swiftly left the area, down the hallway, and into his bedroom. Inside, his bed was messy and there were clothes all over the floor. Where the hell did Loki put his notebook? He scanned the dresser, then the floor, but came up with nothing until he threw back the covers on the bed and the notebook flopped onto the floor. "There you are," Tony said in victory, snatching the notebook up.

Back in the living room, Loki was petting Sprinkles stiffly with his teeth clenched together. Behind him, Rhodey was standing at the kitchen island, watching uncomfortably as he drank his milk. Tony kneeled down by Loki, offering him the notebook, "Here, Loks." He gently brushed a few strands from Loki's face as Loki took the notebook and starting leafing through it.

The gesture peaked Rhodey's interest. "Wait, are you two…?"

Tony sent him a glare to shut up. At the moment he just needed to know that Loki was going to be okay and not have a sudden melt-down.

Loki flipped pages until he reached the first empty page and sighed. "I didn't write anything down today, did I?"

"No," Tony said. "But I could have Jarvis play back to you everything that happened."

"You have Jarvis record everything we do?" Loki asked sharply, suddenly back to his old self.

Tony gave him a lop-sided grin. "Well he does live in my pocket, my car, and my house. Actually he could be your new notebook, basically, without any of the effort."

Loki was casting him an unforgiving glare. "So you had him record us having sex?"

Rhodey spat out his milk violently. Tony's face heated and he sputtered, "Well, there's only audio for that but—"

"Tony!" Loki scolded, whacking him on the arm. Loki's face had turned a bright pink, just like Tony's face.

"This was waaaay more than I wanted to know," Rhodey said from his perch at the counter.

"Yes, Rhodey, Loki and I had the sex," Tony explained to his friend. "I pinned Loki against a wall in a supply closet and I gave him the best—"

"Whoa! Okay, that's enough!" Rhodey said, abandoning his milk and dumping it into the sink.

Tony laughed before turning back to Loki. "So, Loks. How much do you remember from today?"

"Well," Loki said with a frown. He pressed a hand to the side of his head. "I remember getting Sprinkles, seeing the media at school, the whole… thing in the supply closet, Odin, Howard, and I guess that's it."

"Lucky for you, that's everything," Tony said proudly.

Loki grinned. "I was petting Sprinkles and suddenly it all came back to me. I was about to have a heart attack at the realization. How did I even forget?"

"Well good thing you didn't because I'm not ready to face Odin and Howard on my own," Tony said, tracing a light finger along the edge of Loki's jaw.

"Okay lovebirds, break it up," Rhodey said, coming into their space to stare down at them with his arms crossed. "So what are we going to do about your asshole fathers?"

"We?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah," Rhodey shrugged. "This is a whole lot more interesting than reading my Calculus textbook."

"Let's give them Hell," Loki spoke up. God, Tony really, really loved Loki when he got that twinkle in his eyes. There was so much mischief and determination there that Tony was practically ready to agree to anything Loki said.

"Okay, give them Hell, sounds good," Tony said with a grin.

"Good," Rhodey said, getting out his phone. "Then you guys call up your friends. We're getting a gang together. I'll call Pepper and Natasha, Tony you call Clint, Steve and Bucky, and Loki call your brother. We're going to get everyone in on this."

Loki looked absolutely delighted by the prospect and Tony had to agree. It's been a long time since they had everyone together on something like this.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pepper showed up with Natasha and a strange boy Tony had never seen before about an hour later. "You don't mind that I brought Bruce, do you? He's got connections and I think it would be important to bring him."

"No, not at all," Tony said, reaching out to shake the guy's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Same," Bruce said. "I'll try not to get in the way but my father's company is actually Banner Incorporated, a competitor with Stark Industries, so I'm hoping I'll have the resources to help the two of you out."

"And why would that make you want to help us?" Tony asked, dropping the handshake.

Bruce grinned. "My father hopes that you'll come work for us."

"Not a chance," Tony grinned back. "I'm going to take over my father's backward company and make it my bitch."

"Thought so. That's why what I asked Pepper on a date."

"And I said yes," Pepper laughed. "Because I know that Tony here will never get anywhere without our help.

"Road trip!" Natasha yelled from where she'd been ignored for the last few minutes.

The three entered the apartment and Tony instantly switched into a watchful gaze when they started to gather around Loki who was sitting on the couch, still playing with Sprinkles. "Hey Pepper, Natasha, and you're Bruce right?" Loki greeted immediately, which helped Tony breathe easier. "Thanks for helping us."

"Anything for you, Loki," Pepper said fondly, sitting down next to him and throwing an arm around his shoulder. "We've all really missed you."

Loki smiled. "Yeah, it's been quite a while."

"Hey, no flirting with my boyfriend," Tony said loudly from his side of his room.

The girls inhaled sharply. Pepper looked at Tony, "You mean it's true? I mean, your picture with Loki has been all across the internet, but I didn't know that it meant that you two were together!"

"Yeah, Loks and I are inseparable now." Loki blushed in response. "We got a cat together, he practically lives here, and today, Loki and I had the sex."

"Tony, oh my God!" Loki yelled, throwing a decorative pillow at his head.

"Sorry, I'm really excited."

"Well keep it to yourself," Loki said, shaking his head, but he was smiling.

"Anyway," Pepper interrupted. "When are we leaving?"

"Right now," Tony said, turning to Rhodey, who nodded. "We're going to split between my car and Rhodey's, and we'll first pick up Steve, Bucky, and Clint, and then we'll head to New York to pick up Thor and Jane. After that, we'll head off to Illinois, the last place where any of us want to be, I'm sure."

Natasha nodded, making a face. "I wonder if I'll have to visit my parents while I'm there. I didn't want to come back till at least Christmas."

"So what about school, guys?" Pepper reminded. "It is only Monday…"

"Well, Pep," Tony said, "you guys can stay here if you want and go to your classes, but either way, Loki and I have to go." He glanced at Loki.

Loki nodded, seemingly unfazed. "I have to drop out anyway. Odin cut me off."

"Exactly. We're making a life-changing move here. We're going to confront our bastard fathers and kick their sorry asses out of our lives," Tony said passionately.

Pepper looked at the others. "I want to help, what about you guys?"

"A reason to see Clint," Natasha said with a shrug and a smile.

Bruce smiled. "I'm already in."

"And I'm sick of Tony's whining," Rhodey said. "He's been complaining for two years…"

"Okay, grab your coats, kiddies, because we're heading to New York!"

Tony went to Loki and took the cat from him so that Loki could stand up without jostling Sprinkles. He smiled at Loki, who smiled back. "Soon, this mess will be all behind us and it will be just you and me and no one to mess things up for us."

"Looking forward to it," Loki replied with happiness dancing in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thank you for reading and reviewing!


	12. Travel

Tony glanced fondly at Loki as they reached the edge of New York, who was currently half-asleep with his forehead pressed to the glass of the passenger window. The window was cracked so there was a small breeze that was ruffling across Loki's fringe. God, how could anyone hate Loki? Hurt him even? He was so beautiful and incredibly smart and amazing in every way. How was Tony so lucky to have him?

He and Loki were alone in his car and that was because Rhodey had insisted upon it. The other four were in Rhodey's car to give Loki and Tony some alone time and Tony was extremely grateful for that. He had intended on talking with Loki about little nothings but Loki had fallen asleep a few minutes into the car ride and Tony was determined not to deprive him of that, especially after how furiously Loki had written in his notebook. Now the notebook was forgotten on the floor. Tony turned on some music quietly to entertain himself on the way.

The sun had long go down and the bright lights of New York City were blinding in the night. It was like it was daytime in these streets. After a few seconds of stop and go traffic down the busy city streets, Loki woke and blinked heavily at the lights. But as soon as Loki noticed where they were, he sat up straight, staring around with wide eyes.

Tony inhaled sharply. Loki's never been to New York, he realized. This was hell of a way to see it for the first time. "We're coming back here after all of this is over and I'm going to show you everything," Tony said, tightening his fingers around the steering wheel.

Loki smiled at him but didn't say anything. Tony was fine with that, though because he was too busy appreciating Loki's messy hair from sleeping at an odd angle.

They pulled up to a large towering housing building near the NYU campus and Thor and Jane were already standing at the edge of the curb waiting. Slowing down to a stop at the pick-up area with Rhodey right behind them, Tony watched curiously as Loki tensed up and edged towards the door while Thor mirrored him, coming as close to the edge of the curb as he could without being ran over.

As soon as they were at a complete stop, Loki launched himself from the car and Thor gathered Loki into the most heart-breaking hug Tony had ever seen. The two brothers clung at each other like the either could disappear at any second. Jane hung back a few feet watching with a sad frown across her face.

With the door hanging open the way it was, Tony leaned across the space to address Jane. "Where's the others?" he asked, referring to Clint, Steve and Bucky. They had said they would meet everyone at Thor's in their own car.

Jane pointed to the car in front of him and Tony instantly recognized Steve's car. He could see the three of them sitting inside but he couldn't see them clearly. That's okay, because in a few hours they would need to stop for the night anyhow and make a game plan.

"I'm glad you're okay," Loki said finally, pulling away from the hug.

Thor didn't let Loki go completely and he hooked his hand behind Loki's neck to hold him close. "What is this all about, brother?" Thor asked, looking at Loki with the concerned expression he reserved for his younger brother only.

Loki managed a smile. "Get in the car and we'll explain on the way."

After they had all piled inside, Tony zoomed away from the curb with Steve and Rhodey close behind. Tony kept most of his concentration on the stressful streets of New York but he also listened to the conversation as Loki started to explain.

"It's dad," Loki said, leaning around his seat in the front to look at Thor and Jane.

Thor leaned forward. "What about him?" Tony realized that Thor hadn't put his seatbelt on yet.

"Thor, seatbelt," Tony interrupted briefly.

Jane buckled him in while Thor was still preoccupied with Loki. "He threatened your life, Thor," Loki said seriously.

Thor stared at him for a second but then barked out a laugh in his disbelief. "That's impossible," Thor said. "Besides I could take him any day."

Loki looked stricken. "This isn't funny, Thor. You can't underestimate Dad. He can do more than you think."

Thor shook his head. "He wouldn't do that. Why would he?"

There were tears prickling in Loki's eyes and if Tony wasn't driving, he would've smacked Thor up the backside of his dense head. "He would if he's trying to make me disappear," Loki said tightly.

Jane leaned forward. "Is it all because of that photograph? The one that has been going around on the internet?"

Loki nodded, glad that someone was taking him seriously. Then he started to explain to Jane the story behind it all, how Loki was stolen as a baby by Frigga, how Odin had covered it all up, how Odin threatened Thor, Tony, and his life because he had not stayed hidden like he was supposed to. Finally, he told her how they were going home to confront their fathers and end it one way or another.

"So what are the rest of us going to do?" Jane asked.

"You're here to make sure nothing goes wrong," Tony said, glancing at her through the rear view mirror. "This way we've got witnesses if either of them try anything."

"Not all of you will come with us, of course," Loki said, looking a bit uncomfortable. "But everyone said they wanted to come with to Illinois to help us. I don't really have anything planned but Pepper looked like she has something in mind, so I guess we'll just see."

Thor sat back against his seat heavily, looking rattled by all of the information. "I'm going with you Loki. No matter what, I need to be there when you confront Dad."

Loki nodded. "And Tony. I need you both."

Tony's heart constricted. Loki admitting that he needed help was a rare occurrence.

"You've got it, Loks," he said reaching across the gap between and gathered Loki's hand in his own, squeezing affectionately.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They stopped in Ohio at a motel because Tony and Loki were tired and they weren't about to walk into a shit storm exhausted as they were. All three cars pulled into individual parking spots side-by-side and they all got out, just kind of hanging out by their cars. "I'll get the rooms," Tony said automatically. "Is three rooms enough? We can all buddy up in the rooms."

The rest agreed and Tony went into the office with Loki by his side. He hadn't even realized that Loki had followed him in but it comforted him when he did notice. "Three rooms please," Tony said approaching the smiling lady at the front desk.

"Two queens in each room?" she questioned.

Tony nodded and held out his credit card. "That's right."

The lady took her time ringing up the rooms and he and Loki stood there silently. Tony had all of these tingling nerves putting him on edge because he honestly didn't know what he was going to say to his father when he saw him, but he did know this: Loki was everything he would ever want. He glanced at Loki and his nervousness eased a bit, especially when Loki gave him one of those crooked smiles that tugged at his heart so painfully.

"Sir, you're credit card has declined," the lady said, sliding the card back across the top of the desk. "Do you have another method of payment?"

"Shit," Tony said. His heart thumped uncomfortably again and he snatched up the card, shoving it back into his wallet. "Geez, Loks, what are we going to do?" Tony hadn't realized that his father would cut him off that quickly and goddamn if it didn't make Tony feel incredibly uneasy. Honestly, how could you blame him? He had been going his whole life with his father's money as his crutch.

Loki looked unfazed. "How much is the total?" he asked the woman.

"Two hundred sixty seven," she told him. She smiled at them sympathetically as if she could understand their predicament.

Quickly, Loki dug out his wallet and pulled out two twenties and set them down on the counter. "Here's a start. I'll get the rest."

Tony watched Loki slip out of the door and felt a bit guilty that he couldn't provide for Loki during this trip as he thought he would. But Loki had looked so unconcerned. Tony opened his wallet and found a fifty. His last fifty to his name. He slapped that down over Loki's 40 dollars.

A few minutes passed and then Loki reentered the little office with a small stack of bills in his hands. "Everyone pitched in a bit of money," Loki said, looking through the bills. "I hope it's enough." He laid it on top of Tony's $50 and smiled as he noticed it.

The lady took the bills and started counting through it. "Looks like we have Two hundred fifty three," she said as she finished counting. Loki's face fell. "But I think I'll make an exception tonight. Just think of it as a discount."

Loki face lit up with a full grin and it in turned caused Tony grin. "Thank you so much," Tony said.

She smiled knowingly at them. "It's fine. You're Tony Stark, right?"

Tony was in the process of slinging his arm around Loki's shoulders when he heard her question and he looked back at her, nodding. "Yeah, that's me."

"I saw your picture online today," she said. "I think the two of you are just adorable, by the way."

Tony's face heated and he knew Loki looked the same. "I didn't know the news had spread this fast."

She laughed. "Yeah anything about Stark Industries is pretty big news around here." Loki covered his face. "See? Oh my gosh, you two. Could you be any cuter? Everyone is talking about it and they're really excited to find out who that mystery boy was from, what, like three years ago? You know, of that picture of the two of you kissing?"

"Wait, did they mention his name?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, he's Loki Odinson, right?"

Tony's throat felt thick and he suddenly realized why Odin seemed so pissed. The publicity going around Loki and Tony was pretty extensive to already reach a girl working the night shift at a motel in Ohio. People wouldn't soon forget who Loki Odinson was.

"It's like he's become famous overnight," the woman said, glancing at Loki.

Loki glanced at Tony with a bit of worry in his expression, but he looked comfortable under Tony's arm. The woman grabbed three motel room keys and passed them to Loki, who took them wordlessly.

"Well, thank you," Tony said.

She nodded. "You two really are cute, and don't let anyone tell you any different."

Tony had nothing to say to that, so he steered Loki out of the office and out to their friends. Loki seemed to wipe the worry from his expression and stepped away from Tony, calling, "I've got the keys. Who's sleeping where?"

Later, after they had explained to their friends the exact nature of their situation and Loki's entire backstory of abuse and kidnapping with Odin to those who hadn't heard it yet, they all divided off into separate rooms. The eleven of them fitted easily in the 6 Queen sized beds and Tony and Loki, of course, shared a bed in the same room with Thor and Jane.

A few hours went by and Tony was roused by the feeling of shifting across the bed. He half-opened his eyes, his mind heavily clouded by exhaustion. "Loks, where you going?" he breathed tiredly.

Loki was a shadow in the darkness. "I'm going to get some snacks. I'm dying of hunger," he whispered, trying not to wake Thor and Jane. "Do you want anything?"

Tony snuggled against his pillow. "Fritos would be awesome," he said.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Loki whispered back and then he eased off the bed, disappearing across the room.

Tony fell asleep closely thereafter.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Loki was standing at the candy machine a few rooms down from his and his friends'. It was cold out and he kind of wish he had decided to wear his shoes out here. He caught his reflection in the window of the candy machine and grimaced. His hair was a mess and he had dark rings around his eyes. He was dead tired but he had lain awake since they'd gone to bed. Why couldn't he sleep?

He stared at the candy machine and suddenly couldn't remember what he had wanted from the candy machine. He looked across all of the choices and came up blank. Which one was it? He frowned and then decided to get Tony's choice before his own. He put in the few dollars that he had left and then stared. Wait… What did Tony want? He couldn't remember.

Loki stood there for few minutes just staring until a strange sensation came over him and he felt so tired and…

He looked around. Wait. Where the hell was he?

Loki looked all around him, turning in every direction, but he couldn't find a single thing that was familiar. A motel, he realized when he caught sight of the sign glowing softly over the ratty building. Why…? Where…?

Loki felt his pockets but didn't find anything there. Then he realized. Oh yeah, he'd run away from home a few days ago. Tony went to a new school. He was staying away from Tony and Odin…

His chest constricted with a pressing feeling of helplessness. He'd never see his family or friends ever again. It killed him. Where could he go? He obviously didn't have any money or any food. He looked down at his feet, suddenly feeling cold. And he lost his shoes? "Really?" Loki hissed.

After a few seconds of panic, Loki set across the parking lot in the direction of the office. When he walked in, the door jangled and the man at the front desk looked up. "How can I help you?"

"Can I use your phone?" Loki asked softly. He was afraid. He didn't even know what state he was in.

"Sure," the guy said, and he slid the phone closer to Loki across the desk.

"Thanks," Loki said, picking up the phone, dialing the only number he could remember, and turning away from the guy, letting the wire twine against his leg.

"It's three in the morning, who the fuck is calling?" Odin answered angrily.

Loki gulped. "I want to come home," Loki said quietly.

There was a pause. "Loki?"

"Yeah. I know I left without saying anything last week and I know you're pissed but please let me come home. I don't have any money and…" Loki inhaled sharply, fighting back tears. "I don't know where I am and I just want to come back. Please, I'll be good and I won't say anything about you and Mom. Please?" He knew he was begging but he couldn't help it. He was so scared.

Odin blew out a slow breath and Loki waited in fear. "I guess I can let you come back," Odin said. "But you have to come back right now and you will do everything I say."

Loki felt miserable and terrible but he nodded at his phone. "I'll do it, I just want to come home. Is Thor there? Can I talk to him?"

"He's asleep," Odin said gently. "But you can talk to him in the morning. Just come back. Your mother's worried about you."

Loki bit his lip. "I didn't want her to be."

"I know. Just come back, okay? Leave right now."

"Okay, I will."

"Okay, see you soon," Odin said and he hung up.

Loki set the phone back in its cradle and frowned. Odin had been so nice and that was a surprise in itself. Maybe he really had been worried about Loki?

He glanced up at the front desk guy and smiled. "Thanks."

The guy nodded, not looking up from his paper work, so Loki left the office and started walking down the parking lot, trying to figure out what the best way to Illinois was. He spotted a family getting into their car.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" Loki called, jogging up to them. "Can you help me? I need to get to Illinois."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to dedicate this chapter to McKenna who kindly asked me to update. I'm sorry for not updating quickly, guys!


	13. Bathroom Break

There was something strange, something ticking against Loki's brain. His head burned in a sort of headache he has never felt before, but even so, he pressed his forehead against the cool glass of the car window and watched the world flash by. He was in the car with a family of four. The mother and father sat up front, humming along with a song on the radio, while Loki sat in the back seat, on the right side, next to a little boy and girl who were fast asleep on each other's shoulders. These four were seemingly the perfect family.

Loki squinted at the dark scenery of the highway, trying to remember something that nagged at the edge of his mind like a ghost. There was something he was forgetting, he was sure of it.

"You alright back there?" the father asked, glancing back in his rearview mirror.

Loki nodded, his eyes heavy. It felt like he hadn't slept in days. "Just a little tired," he mumbled, letting his gaze slide over to the woman. She was looking at him with a hint of concern.

"Why don't you go to sleep," she persuaded. "We'll be there in a few hours."

Loki nodded and closed his eyes, continuing to lean against the window. His mind wouldn't let him sleep, though. There was something wrong.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A paw smacked Tony's nose and he groaned, rolling over. "Just a few more minutes." Only a second passed before Tony found a large, heavy fur ball crawling onto his face. He shot awake, pushing the cat off of him. "Sprinkles, god damn it," he hissed into the pitch black darkness of the hotel room.

"What are you doing over there?" Jane snapped, her voice sleepy.

"Sprinkles is having a fit," Tony said, pushing the cat away again, from where the cat was attempting to claw at his arms. "Geez, what's wrong?"

There was a shuffling of sheets and the groan of the bed springs while Thor moved somewhere across the dark room. "Stark, what is the meaning of this?"

"Sprinkles," he started through gritted teeth but then Sprinkles bit him. "Shit! Fuck! That hurt, you stupid cat." He pushed the cat away.

"Seriously," Jane said and she switched on the lamp on her side of the room. The room flooded with blinding light and Tony threw an arm over his stunned eyes. "Control your cat, Stark."

"It's not my cat, it's Loki's. Loki, take care of the cat," he said, turning to Loki's side of the bed. He froze. Loki's side was empty. "Loki?"

Tony looked around the room, confused. Jane and Thor looked back at him as if her were crazy, until they realized that Loki wasn't in the bed with him. "Where's my brother?" Thor asked with a hint of warning.

"Uh… That's what I was going to ask you." Tony stood and went straight to the bathroom, flipping on the light. It was empty. When he came back out, he went to stand in the center of the room, frowning. Thor and Jane stood up slowly, looking just as confused as he felt, and they all stared at each other. Their minds were too fuzzy with sleep to realize what had even happened. A minute more ticked by until it finally hit Tony. "Fritos!"

He went to the door, wrenched it open, and ran out into the parking lot barefoot. The pavement was cold on his feet.

Before anything else, Tony headed for the candy machine. Even from here, he could tell Loki was nowhere near it but there was nothing else he could do. He had to check that damn machine. The lights glowed in the dim parking lot and there was nothing unusual about it, except for the abandoned three dollars of credit in the machine. Loki's three dollars.

"Shit. What if he got kidnapped?" he asked no one, his voice rising with fear.

Thor appeared at his side. "Did you just say my brother was kidnapped?"

Tony's heart pounded. "I don't know but something happened here! Loki's gone." His airways constricted. "Oh god, I can't breathe. I can't breathe." His lungs burnt with lack of oxygen.

Thor grabbed onto Tony's arm, painfully tight, and held him up to keep him from fainting. "Jane, call my brother's phone!" Thor commanded. "Tony, pull yourself together. Someone had to have seen him leave. Let's go check the office."

Tony gasped in a deep breath, struggling to convince himself that Loki would be okay. But there was something dark settling over him and he was convinced that things were not okay. Things were about to go to shit.

Forcing a long breath, Tony nodded. "Let's go," he croaked.

Thor didn't let go of his arm as he led him across the rough concrete to the little office a few doors away. The bell jingled as they entered and the boy at the front desk looked up expectantly but he did not greet them.

Tony slammed his hands down on the counter. "Was there a guy in here? Black hair, green eyes, extremely adorable?"

The boy frowned at him and shrugged. "There was a kid in here using the phone but he left like four hours ago."

Fear zipped up Tony's spine and he grabbed the boy by his collar before he could stop himself, shouting, "Where the hell did he go? Did you see?"

"Tony!" Thor scolded. He pried Tony off of the kid and then turned to him his self. "Did you see where my brother went?"

The boy looked flustered and even a little fearful when he shook his head slowly. "I didn't see. I wasn't really paying attention. But I did hear him say something on the phone about going home?"

"Home?" Tony gasped out. If Loki was in his right mind, he would stay put here with Tony, but if he was out of it…. "Shit." He turned his horrified expression on Thor and he looked just as afraid. If Loki left four hours ago, and was heading for home in Illinois, that meant that he was almost there. They would be too late.

Tony's eyes stung with tears as he pushed his way past Thor and out into the parking lot. He marched right back to their motel door and stood in the door ominously to stare at Jane. When she saw him, she shook her head and held up Loki's discarded phone. "He left it on the bedside table."

He turned numbly and backed out of the doorway. Where the hell was Loki? Where was he? He headed to his friends' motel rooms and he banged on both doors until Natasha opened the first one, looking angry. "Have you seen Loki?"

His words wiped away her frown and she looked around in surprise. "He's not with you?"

"Would I be asking you this if he was?" he growled out. His fingernails bit into his palm from where he curled his fists.

Thor was banging on the door that Tony had abandoned and when it opened, he began to speak quietly to whoever was inside. Tony shook. "So no one has seen Loki?" Tony yelled, turning to look at everyone that had come outside. No one said a word, confirming his fears.

He swiped a hand over his face and hid his unleashed tears behind it. "Fuck." Slowly, he took his phone out of his pocket, dialed the only person that could help and took a few steps away from the group. The phone only rang twice before his dad answered, "Tony?"

"Dad," Tony choked out, finally feeling his tears spill over. "I need your help, Dad."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Someone nudged Loki awake and he was met with the early rising sun blinding him right in the eyes. Where was he? He blinked heavily and turned in towards the car and the lady in the front seat smiled sweetly at him. "We're here, hon."

Remembering where he was, Loki straightened up and then glanced out the window at the front of his house. For some reason, it felt like ages since he'd last been to his house, but really, it's only been a few weeks. He felt a sense of dread tumble over his shoulders. He'd just proven to his father that he couldn't make it on his own and that he was under his mercy now and forever. And he'd also proved to himself that Tony didn't care about him anymore. He hadn't heard from him…

He smiled weakly at the family in the car and said, "Well, thanks. I really appreciate it."

"Do you want me to walk you to the door?" the woman asked, going to unbuckle her seat belt.

Loki shook his head. "Nah, I'll be fine. Have fun in Chicago!"

He hopped out of the car and made his way up the driveway, waving at the small family over his shoulder. Then he turned, casting his attention unto the house in front of him. How would his family greet him? Would they be angry? Should he expect the worse? He breathed out shakily, wanting to turn and run, but really, where else could he go?

He went to the front door, and just as he was about to open it for himself, it swung open to reveal Frigga standing in the foyer. She squealed in complete delight and practically tackled Loki with the heavy hug she swept him up in. "Oh, my Loki!" she cried. Frigga pressed her face against his cheek and showered him with kisses. "I thought I lost you."

Loki smiled despite himself. "I've only been gone for a few weeks," he said, catching her arms and pulling her away at arm's length. He heard the sound of a car, distracting him, and he glanced over his shoulder to watch the family drive away. He waved after it.

Frigga interrupted him by pulling him into another hug. "I can't believe you ran away," Frigga started to sob against his neck. "You are supposed to stay here with me. You're _mine_!"

Her words grated against Loki, leaving him feeling uneasy. Once again, he pulled his mother off of him and held her there. "I'm sorry, I really am, but can we go inside?"

Frigga nodded vigorously and linked her arm in Loki's. "Come on. I made cookies all night for you after Odin told me that you were coming back."

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Loki said. He steered his mother inside and closed the door behind him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Slow down, slow down!" Howard was saying over the phone. It was hard for Tony to hear him with his heart pumping so wildly in his ears.

"It's Loki. He's gone and he went back to Odin and I don't know what to do! I can't get a hold of him. Odin's going to kill him!"

There was a pause on Howard's end. "I'm sure Loki knows what he's doing. He's an adult now and he's going to do whatever it is he wants."

"You don't understand, you asshole! He has this thing where he doesn't remember things and he just starts walking around, not having a clue of what's actually happening, and it's all Odin's fault! He's the fucking bastard that smashed in Loki's head," Tony hollered. His hands were sweaty and he was pretty sure he was hyperventilating. He couldn't lose Loki. Not again. "Dad, you have to help me."

There was an even longer pause and Tony kicked the wheel of his car and shielded his eyes from the rising sun. "Dad, please. If something happens to him, I'll never forgive myself. Send someone, anyone, and stop Loki from doing whatever he thinks he's doing."

"You really think he doesn't remember?"

"He wouldn't do this if everything was fine. He wouldn't leave me behind like this."

Howard sighed heavily. "You really love him, don't you?"

"Yes!" Tony yelled automatically. "How can you just realize that now?"

"I don't like this, you and him," Howard said.

"Yeah, I fucking know."

Howard sighed again. "But I can tell it's not going to change. Fine, I'll help you and it's not just because I'm already in Illinois."

Tony felt his heart soar but over everything, he was extremely confused. "You're what?"

"Yeah, when I saw your picture in the paper, I assumed you and Loki would be heading to see his father. I planned on catching the two of you before then to yell at you and try and convince the two of you to give all of this once and for all…"

"Never going to happen, Pops."

"Yeah, I know. So I'm here already, not too far from our old house. I'll go check for Loki at his house but you're going to owe me after this all over," he warned sternly. "There are going to be some changes, Anthony."

Tony didn't even give a shit, he agreed immediately. "Just get there quick, Dad. You don't know what Odin's like."

"I'm leaving right now."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Loki chewed the last of his cookie slowly, looking around the kitchen suspiciously. There was something weird going on here. Odin was staring at him intently, like he was a piece of meat, and Frigga was hovering and babying him. There had been no yelling so far.

"Where's Thor?" Loki asked, swallowing thickly.

Odin and Frigga exchanged a look that Loki didn't understand. Frigga said, "He's upstairs. He's been upset lately, so perhaps you can surprise him."

Loki nodded and slid off his stool. "I missed him a lot," Loki admitted nervously, trying to keep his distance from Odin.

"We've all missed you," Odin said. The tone of Odin's voice sent chills up Loki's spine that left him terrified. Something was very wrong. Odin came to stand next to him and laid a heavy hand on the back of Loki's neck. "Let's go say hello to him."

Before Loki could protest, he was being steered into the foyer and up the stairs. Frigga led the way but she stopped in front of the bathroom and Odin forced him to a halt with a firm squeeze to his neck. "What's going on?" Loki asked skittishly. He didn't like the looks on his parents' faces. They were looking at him like he was a ghost or something.

Frigga opened the bathroom door, looking apologetic. "Loki, please go into the bathroom."

He was confused and terrified. "What for?"

No one gave him answer but Odin pushed him towards the door roughly and he stumbled to the bathroom floor, gripping at the tiles and banging his knees painfully against the surface. He gasped and flipped over to face his parents who were towering above him. "What are you doing?"

"We can't let you wander around anymore," Odin said.

Frigga started to cry. "I'm going to bury you in the backyard, so we never have to part again."

Her words jolted him and he scrambled backwards until his back hit the tub. "Get the fuck away from me!"

"Oh baby," Frigga said sadly, stepping into the bathroom. Odin entered behind her and closed the door behind them, locking it. She shook her head. "I'm so sorry." She reached out to touch him but Loki kicked her in the knee. Frigga cried out in surprise but Loki only saw Odin as he charged at Loki, grabbing painfully at his hair.

Loki gritted his teeth and fought against Odin, kicking and punching at anything he could touch. Odin didn't even flinch as he wrapped his hands around Loki's throat. There wasn't enough pressure to choke Loki to death, but it was enough that Loki fought to keep the air flowing to his lungs. God, someone save him.

"It's okay, baby," Frigga said, appearing in his vision over Odin's shoulder, stroking Loki's hair as he coughed and sputtered. "We picked out a place for you beneath the oak tree. You'll like it. You'll be happy there."

Loki fought harder, kicking, scratching with everything he had. The edge of his vision went hazy but he couldn't pass out. Odin was allowing just enough air to let Loki suffer, and shit, was he suffering. His lungs burned, his neck pounded with pain, and his whole body was growing heavy and lethargic. Tears slipped hotly from the edges of his eyes and all he could hear was the choking sound of his own tormented voice.

"You can do it now," Frigga said.

Loki didn't know what she meant until Odin was lifting him roughly into the tub and plunged inside. It was filled to the brim with icy water that chilled Loki's blood, and before he knew it, Odin dunked him beneath the water and held him there.


	14. Howard & Odin

They were already on the road and Tony was driving like a mad person, going 80 on the 65. He had to make it to Loki, had to make sure he was okay. And he could tell that he was freaking Thor and Jane out by the way Thor gripped the dashboard and how Jane kept on adjusting her seat belt. On top of it all, he had left all of his other friends behind in the dust by the way he was driving.

"I'm sorry guys but I'm going to keep driving like this," he said, flicking a glance at them, before concentrating on the road. "So you're either going to have to relax or you're going to be gripping the dashboard for another 300 miles." He flinched at his own words. 300 miles meant another 5 hours and that meant 5 hours that something could happen to Loki. They've only been driving for a half an hour and already Tony could feel his hope dwindling. All he could do was hope that Howard would call soon with news.

"It's fine," Thor said, forcefully prying his fingers off the dashboard and sitting back in the front passenger seat. "I'm worried just as much as you are. I don't care how fast you drive."

"Unless you get a ticket," Jane said worriedly from the back, still clutching at her seat belt.

"I don't care if they give me 15 tickets, I just need to get to Illinois," he replied, tapping his phone nervously.

Thor noticed his anxious tapping. "Don't worry, Tony. You said your father is going to check on him. He'll take care of anything that could be happening there."

"He could be suffering and I'm not there for him," Tony growled, gripping his steering wheel tighter as he zoomed around a roaring semi-truck.

"Why haven't we called 911 yet?" Jane asked from the back seat. "If something is going on, then we should have them check."

Tony blinked. He had thought about it but he hadn't actually considered calling. What kind of dumb fuck was he? "God damn it. Did none of us think of that?"

Thor cut in, saying, "You should call your dad, tell him to call 911 if he noticed anything suspicious."

"We should just call right now," Jane said forcefully.

"No," Tony said, a thought suddenly hitting him. "If Odin fucking hears sirens, I can guarantee you that he will kill Loki. He's some kind of psycho."

Thor looked stricken. "Do you really think my father would do that?"

Tony took his eyes off the road to look Thor in the eyes. "Yeah, I think he would."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Loki screamed into the water but by doing so, he forced all of his air out of his lungs. Water rushed into his mouth as he inhaled and his lungs filled, stabbing with unimaginable pain. He was going to die today, that was his only thought as he thrashed with all of his strength.

His limbs hit the sides of the tub in which he was being held and he reached up, scratching at Odin's hands on the back of his neck. Loki's vision was going to dark and just went he thought he would pass out, Odin's hands eased up on his head and Loki forced his body upright and out of the water.

Loki went to his hands and knees, choking and retching on the water in his body. He couldn't see, couldn't hear. He just needed to get it out!

His coughs spewed water from his mouth and it burned through his noise, and suddenly he could hear himself wheezing for air. Beneath him, his limbs shook, threatening to collapse back into the deep tub water but he forced himself steady, still coughing.

He turned his head slightly and caught a blurry image of Odin clutching at his hand where red, bleeding scratches were scraped across his skin. He and Frigga were yelling, he realized between coughs.

"You need to help me hold him down," Odin told her.

"He isn't supposed to suffer!" Frigga yelled back. "You told me he would die quickly."

"He will, if we can just keep him under the water! Now for God's sake, help me!"

They were turning towards him and Loki immediately scrambled backwards in the water, slamming his body into the wall as his breaths came in gasps. "Get away," he croaked at them, preparing to fight his way out.

Towering over him, Odin lunged down and grabbed his shoulders. Loki turned and bit his already scratched hand as hard as he could. Odin let go, howling, but then, he slammed his fist into Loki's face. Loki's world exploded in stars and his head collided painfully with the wall tile. "Grab him!" Odin hollered.

Loki couldn't struggle this time. His body was tingling and his body wouldn't cooperate with him as they laid their hands on him painfully tight. And before he knew it, he was in the water again, being held down with no chance of escaping. At least this time, he kept some air in his lungs, holding his breath.

His vision was fuzzy and he was so cold and he knew he was going to die. Almost as an afterthought, Loki thought of Tony, but his thoughts went numb as he began to lose air.

But suddenly the hands, instead of pushing him down, yanked him up out of the water and he gasped for air. He glanced up at his attackers and he saw Odin standing eerily still, glancing at the bathroom door. "Shut him up," Odin growled after a few seconds of Loki's wheezing.

Frigga leaned over the tub and pulled him to her chest and clasped her hand over his mouth. He was forced to breathe through his nose.

The three of them stayed still; Loki only did so because he was exhausted and because he was curious. Why had they stopped?

In the distance, the doorbell rang and it must've been the second time because Frigga and Odin exchanged the most fearful expression Loki had ever seen on their faces. Odin pointed at Frigga and said, "Keep him still. I'll be back."

Frigga's grip tightened over his mouth while Odin left the room and she whispered to Loki, "Don't worry, Loki. It'll be over soon."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Howard slowed down in front of the Odinsons' house and looked at with a glare. He was almost absolutely sure that what his son was so afraid of wasn't happening and that his little Loki had just run away again. The house looked too peaceful and quiet for anything messed up to be happening. But he was here, checking up on Loki, only because Tony had asked him to. Tony never asked anything of him.

He really didn't like the whole situation. Two boys? In love? It was absurd and he definitely didn't think that sort of thing would happen to his son. What would Maria think? Hell, what was he kidding? Maria probably would have been fine with it.

He sighed to himself and went to open his car door when his phone went off in the cup holder. Grabbing it, he connected the call and said, "Howard Stark speaking."

"Dad," Tony said urgently. "Any news?"

"I'm in front of the house," Howard said. "Did you need something?"

"If you see anything, hear anything, you have to call the police."

Howard sighed, dragging a hand over his tired eyes. "Believe, Anthony, I will but I'm looking at the house right now and I don't see or hear anything."

"Just make sure he's okay," Tony practically pleaded.

Howard nodded to himself. "I've got it. Now just focus on driving. I don't want anything happening to you." With that, he hung up on his son.

Getting out of the car and pocketing his phone, he took a long look at the house. Would Odin and Frigga really abuse their son like Tony believed they would? Tony hadn't told him much of the details, but he had a hard time believing that anyone could abuse their son. Sure, Howard would threaten Anthony, and yes, he cut his son off from his money, but in no circumstance would he ever abuse him. Just the thought of it made him sick.

With renewed purpose, Howard forced himself up the front sidewalk, up the steps to the door to ring the doorbell. After the first ring, he waited, tilting his ear towards the door to hear anything he could from inside. Silence. After another few seconds, he rang it a second time. Hopefully Loki would answer and Howard could go home.

Another moment passed until finally Howard could hear the sound of heavy steps from inside the house. The door was opened to reveal Odin but he didn't open the screen door. "Howard, what brings you here?"

Howard observed Odin suspiciously. "My son sent me over to look for Loki. Have you seen him?"

Odin shook his head with a confused expression. "No. No, I haven't seen or heard anything from my son in months. He's gone missing. Why, have you heard anything?"

Howard shook his head, narrowing his eyes. "No, Anthony just informed me that your son has disappeared from their hotel room. Are you sure you haven't heard?"

Odin shook his head. "I didn't even know that Loki was with Tony. It's a relief though to know my son is doing well."

Howard shifted uncomfortably. Now he knew Odin was lying because there is no way he couldn't know where Loki had been recently. There had been pictures of their sons together all over the news! There was something fishy going on here.

"Well, I better get back to my wife," Odin said, reaching up for the door handle. That's when Howard noticed the state of his hand. His hand was covered in fresh bloody scratches and what looked like a pretty bad bite. Heck, it looked like Tony was right.

Odin took a step back, saying, "Well, have a good day, Howard."

"Yeah, you too," Howard replied, just noticing catching the soaked portions of Odin's pants. What the hell was going on in there?

When Odin had closed the door, Howard quickly made his way back down the path and got in his car. There was no way he was leaving now, not knowing what was happening inside, but he had something important to do first.

He took his phone out, breathing calmly, and immediately called 911.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Frigga was petting Loki's hair with one hand and the other was still firmly wrapped around his mouth. In the distance, Loki could hear someone talking to Odin downstairs but he couldn't make out the words. God, please let someone save him.

After a few minutes of waiting, Odin came back into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Frigga looked at him. "Who was it?"

"It was Howard," Odin growled, "looking for Loki for his son. Frigga, we need to speed this up."

Loki glared at him and Odin noticed immediately. "Don't give me that look! You got us into this mess!" Odin swatted Frigga away and wound his painful grip into Loki's hair before throwing him against the bath tile. Loki's head collided with the surface and pain exploded in upon him, causing his vision to go black. When he came back to, he found a trickle of blood trickling down his forehead. He squinted his eyes, trying to remember where he was. What the fuck was going on?

"We're going to finish this," Odin was telling Frigga.

Loki touched a finger to the bloody cut on scalp and hissed with pain. "Shit!" He blinked rapidly until he noticed his parents coming at him and Loki immediately struggled to his feet. "Don't you fucking touch me!"

"Loki, you need to cooperate," Frigga told him quietly.

"Fuck you!" Loki screamed. He took his chance and threw himself into a tackle at Odin, taking the old man by surprise. The two fell onto the floor, with Loki on top, and Loki kneed Odin in the groan before heading for the door. He reached out for the handle when suddenly a hand yanked at his ankle. He went down, smacking his head against the floor, and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha so due to my extremely embarrassing error of posting my chapter of "Reasons to Smile" to this story, I had nightmares all night about all you asking "WTF is going on in this story?" So that's why I spent a ton of my morning writing this chapter immediately as soon as I got up. So I guess you got a chapter quicker because of my stupidity! Enjoy!


	15. Vengeful Angel

As soon as Howard disconnected his call, he glanced over at the house once again, contemplating. In the time that Howard had lived in this neighborhood, he'd only talked to Odin a handful of times. In those short conversations, Howard would have never suspected that Odin would do anything cruel. In fact, Howard had believed that Odin was a stand-up guy and he was having a bit of trouble believing that Odin could really do anything to his son.

The thing was, though, Odin had acted pretty odd just now. And those scratches on his hand? What was that about?

Howard clenched his jaw, leaning back against his car. Did he dare…? He imagined for a second that Tony was in the same situation, being brutalized quietly inside of an innocent-looking house… It was an image that instantly had Howard curled his fingers into fists with anger.

Whatever the hell was going on in the house definitely was his problem, he decided. He had five of the top lawyers in the country. If it turned out that Loki was fine, then he could get out of any trouble easily with their help… He had nothing to lose.

He made his decision, pushing off the car, straightening the collar of his suit jacket, and walked straight up the path to the front of the Odinson home. _The average arrival of the police on the scene after a 911 call varied from 10 to 20 minutes_ , he considered as he came to a stop at the door. _A lot could happen in that time..._

Steeling himself, Howard pulled open the screen door, and then tried the knob of the solid oak wood door. Luckily, it was unlocked. Howard crept inside as quietly as he could, closing each door without even a squeak. Once inside, he didn't dare move as he paused to listen to the noises of the home. Suddenly a bang sounded overhead as something heavy hit the floor but thing that chilled his bones was the loud, unmistakable scream of Loki Odinson.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

If there was a God, Loki was certain that he was being punished. He awoke screaming in pain as he was dumped back into the tub. It was cold, so cold. _He wanted to die already!_

"Just kill me, just kill me already," Loki moaned, clawing at the hands on his shoulders.

Somewhere, across the lucid depths of his mind, Frigga said, "Don't worry, baby, we're trying."

"Just make the pain stop," Loki begged. His head _hurt_ and his lungs were burning. Just make it stop!

"Frigga, stop talking to the boy and help me," Odin said.

Loki was pushed slowly beneath the water and suddenly he couldn't feel himself anymore. There was nothing and there was everything. Soon he would be _free._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tony was tapping his steering wheel without mercy. If one more damn car decided to slow him down, he was going to ram them! He breathed out a heated breath through his clamped teeth, leaning forward like a madman.

Thor had his hands against the dashboard again but Tony ignored him. The distance between Loki and him ate at Tony like a thorn in his side and with each new mile, Tony imagined more gruesome and painful images of Loki's torture. He knew that he was freaking out and it might not be as bad as he believed, but _he couldn't help it._

"Jane, pass me my phone," he demanded, holding his hand out for it. He'd put her on phone duty five minutes ago.

"Tony, I really don't think—"

"Please? Don't do this to me right now," Tony pleaded with her. "I need to try."

Jane passed him the phone reluctantly with a frown crowding her features. Thor watched him with dark eyes. "What to do you intend to do, Tony?" Thor asked.

"I'm calling my dad again. He's had to have figured out if something was going on by now." He clicked through his phone, looking up periodically at the road, until he came to his father's number. "Here goes nothing," he breathed. He clicked to call and settled the phone against his ear.

The phone rang once, twice, and suddenly: "Howard Stark, leave a message or call my office at—"

Tony hung up. "It went to voicemail! My Dad is fucking ignoring me!" he hollered. He slammed the phone down at the floor, roaring in frustration, causing the car to swerve across the road.

Jane shot forward in her seat, grabbing Tony's shoulder. "Settle down, Tony! You're not any good to Loki dead!"

"Pull over," Thor demanded. "Right now." His voice was booming and forceful and Tony found himself pulling to the shoulder, slamming on the breaks. They braked so suddenly that all three were thrown forward against their seatbelts as the car came to a screeching halt.

"Fuck," Tony bit out, prying his fingers off of the steering wheel. He scrubbed across his face, breathing hard.

Thor leaned in towards him. "Get out of the car, Tony. I'm driving for a while."

Tony shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I can drive. I can…"

Thor was shaking his head. "No. You're a mess. I can't let you drive."

Turning to look Thor in the eyes, he finally understood. They were worried about him too, not just Loki. He could see it in their faces. "Okay," Tony said, unbuckling himself. "Just for a little while."

"Just for a little while," Thor agreed, nodding.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Loki was floating in nothing and it felt good. He didn't know where he was or what was happening but it felt funny. He could feel his body moving but he wasn't there anymore. Loki was pretty sure he wasn't anywhere. Trying to move, Loki found that he couldn't and all he could do was exist. Well, that was fine, as long as there was no more pain. He continued to drift peacefully.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Howard crept up the steep steps, heading towards the source of the now quiet sounds. There was the sound of splashing water, as if something was being dropped into it and then smaller splashes. He moved forward, barely noticing as the floor creaked beneath him.

Finally, he came to a closed door where the splashes were getting fewer and fewer and suddenly he came to a realization. Were they trying to drown Loki in the bathtub? Or was he about to walk in on someone taking a bath?

He reached for the handle, not caring. If this was Tony, he would do everything to save him, so he would do the same for Loki. Just then, his phone screeched out a loud ring that was deafening in this silent home. He took the phone out of his jacket and silenced it, standing stock still. He was busted.

The door burst open and he was standing opposite of Odin. They were the same height but Odin had weight that Howard didn't have. Howard glanced past Odin and paled instantly. Frigga was kneeling over a tub filled with bloody water. Blood smeared down the white bathroom tiles and into the bath. And in the water was a limp body. It was a murder scene.

He felt sick as he turned back to Odin and he threw a punch with all his might into Odin's ugly mug. "What did you do?" he hollered at the man.

Odin reeled back in shock, not going down, but his eyes were wide from the sight of Howard in the bathroom door. "You get the fuck out of my house!"

Howard threw himself at Odin, catching the heavier man in the stomach with his fists and then punched him roughly into the wall. Odin went down from the force and Howard spun on Frigga. "Get him out of that water!"

Frigga shook her head, staring up at him with tear-soaked eyes. "I can't lose him again."

"You're killing him!" Howard roared. "What kind of sick freaks are you?" He shoved Frigga out of the way, throwing her to the floor, and scooped up Loki from the ice cold water, turning him over. The boy's lips were blue and he wasn't breathing. Was he even alive?

He heaved Loki out of the tub just as Odin was stumbling to his feet. Howard quickly checked for a pulse and felt brief relief. With the water still in Loki's lungs, he didn't have much time. Howard would have to buy some time and fast!

Howard rose to meet Odin, who glared back at him, saying, "He has to die."

He didn't even hesitate, aiming a punch at the sensitive spot on Odin's neck. "Stay down," he commanded as the punch landed. The punch sent Odin back down to the floor, momentarily in shock.

When he turned back to Loki, he found the mother kneeling over him, stroking rapidly at his hair, whispering something beneath her breath. Howard pushed her away again.

"I don't want him to die anymore, I don't want him to. It's okay, you can live now, Loki," she whispered louder.

"Shut up," Howard hissed. He turned his attention on Loki, tilting the boy's head upwards. He started compressions, working stiffly. _Breathe, breathe! If not for your own life, live for Tony's._

A small trickle of water started to leak from Loki's mouth, mixing with the blood across his face. He worked a few more compressions and then forced his mouth over Loki's, pushing air as hard as he could into the boy's lungs. He followed with a few more compressions. It wasn't working, but he was sure it would soon, considering the slow way the water was coming up.

But then he was yanked backwards by a rough hand and a punch slammed him right in the jaw. Howard gasped out as he tasted blood and he turned his head, finding Odin crouched near him, heaving with a bloody hand braced and ready. Fine, if he wanted a fight, he was getting one.

Slowly, Howard stood. There wasn't that much room in the bathroom with Loki lying directly next to the tub and Frigga now crouching over him again. Odin stood in front of the sink and Howard stood near the toilet with maybe 6 or 7 feet between them.

Odin moved first, barreling his whole body into Howard, who flew backwards, hitting his hip against the edge of the toilet. Howard swung back, roaring, colliding a fist into Odin's stomach. Odin went back a step, panting. "Get the fuck outta my house."

"You're some kind of sick bastard, beating on your kid like that," Howard shot back, wiping blood off his lip.

"He deserves it," Odin growled back. He swung his leg out, taking Howard by surprise and he went down with a crack. His head hit the tile and he blinked back black blurs. As soon as he could see, he scrambled to his knees quickly. He then realized what Frigga was doing behind Odin. She was continuing Howard's CPR on Loki.

Suddenly Loki was coughing, curling over onto his side, and Odin turned on his family, catching Frigga in the act of saving Loki. "Frigga!" he roared and he took her by the hair and yanked her back, throwing her on top of Howard and she screamed into Howard's ear.

Howard held his gaze on Loki who was still sputtering and cowering on the floor with his eyes closed. From the few times he'd seen Loki in person, he'd been a tall, strong boy with fire in his eyes. Here though, Loki looked like a small child. No child should look like that lying in front of their father's feet.

Odin was looking down at Loki with no pity in his eyes and Howard was enraged. He kicked Frigga out of the way and launched his self over the child, just as Odin aimed a kick at Loki. The first kick hit Howard in the ribs and he gasped. But that kick was also when they all noticed the growing sound of sirens. The police were here.

Howard started laughing madly as he grabbed Odin's foot as he tried to connect a second kick at Loki and he yanked Odin down with a thump, cracking his head against the floor. There was no blood but Odin was effectively unconscious.

Breathing in relief, Howard looked down at Loki who was directly below him. The boy had passed out again and his breathing was shallow. Surely he had lost too much blood.

He scooped up Loki into his cradling arms and Loki's limbs fell limply to the sides, his head lolling. The boy's blue socks were stained red-black with blood and that's what got Howard, that's what made Howard choke up.

Frigga stood as he stood. The sirens were loud now and there was only seconds until they were all officially safe. "You can't take him," Frigga said, stepping into the door frame.

"Move, Frigga. It's over."

She was sobbing openly. "You can't take my baby. He's mine and I need him. He's mine!"

Howard shook his head. "It's over! Move!" Loki shuddered in hands and suddenly Loki was still, entirely too still. Howard looked worriedly down at the boy and felt his heart stutter as he realized that Loki was no longer breathing. "I need to get to the paramedics!"

"I can't lose him," She sobbed, falling against the door frame.

"If you don't move, he'll be gone anyway."

Yet, she didn't move, so Howard forced his way past, prying off her hands that she tried to clamp down on Loki. He pushed her away and practically ran down the hallway. Frigga wailed after him.

He reached the bottom of the stairs just as the door was thrown open by the police. Howard halted as they turned their guns on him. "He needs help!" he yelled at them, holding Loki out like an offering. "He needs an ambulance!"

The officers didn't move for a second, looking at him with hard eyes. "They're upstairs, I saved him," Howard tried to explain. "Help him."

Two officers went around him, heading up the stairs, while the other two escorted him out. The sirens were loud and blaring around him and he was blinded by the daylight but he headed towards the ambulance with urgency in his steps.

The neighbors were standing in the street as Howard came out of the house, holding Loki, and they all witnessed as he carried the boy to a stretcher, laying him down gently. Afterwards, if you asked any of the neighbors, they would say that Howard Stark, CEO of Stark industries, was really an angel. A bloody, vengeful angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my finals are over and I have more to write! Yay, readers, rejoice!


	16. His Condition

They've been driving for a good hour. Tony and the others were on edge and even Sprinkles sensed their tension. Sprinkles was such a good cat, sitting quietly through the trip in Jane's lap for the first part, only moving after Tony had slammed on the breaks. Even then, Sprinkles had only hissed from where he was thrown on the floor and then he was back in Jane's arms in an instant.

Now that Tony was free in the passenger seat, however, Sprinkles had taken up permanent residence on Tony's lap. He was glaring at Tony as if he were saying, _'You let Loki out of your sight? Such a useless human…'_

"Yeah, I know, Sprinkles," Tony told him, scratching him behind the ears. Petting the cat had a calming effect on him and he was no longer shaking, but he was still worried. Howard had not bothered to call him nor was he answering any of his calls. Something was wrong.

They were just hitting the halfway point when Tony's phone finally rang. Sprinkles arched his back, annoyed, as Tony snatched it out of the cup holder, answering with a frantic, "Dad?"

"Tony," Dad laughed breathily. Something was _completely_ wrong here. His Dad sounded pretty shook up, despite the laughing… "They gave me pain killers."

"What?" Tony gasped, frowning and exchanging a glance with Thor. He quickly switched his phone onto speaker phone so that they could all hear properly. "What's going on?"

"I guess I broke a bone or two when I punched Odin, so they have me—"

"Whoa, back up. You did what?"

"Tony, you were right. That poor boy, I couldn't believe what they were doing to him," Howard started, sounding completely out of it.

"Dad," Tony said urgently. "What happened to Loki?"

There was some rustling from the other end. "Nurse, nurse? Yes, you. Can you tell me anything about Loki Odinson's condition?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, he's in the ICU and I'm not quite sure what's going on down there."

Howard sighed. "They won't really tell me anything. You heard that, right? They just took me away, slapped a cast on and now I think I'm a little… high. These pills are fantastic, nurse, could I have another? For the hand, you know?"

"Focus, Dad. Tell me exactly what's going on." He looked at Thor who almost looked he was going to steer off the road with the amount of tears that were in his eyes.

"It was bad," Howard said abruptly. He finally sounded sober. "Tony, I'm glad you didn't have to see it. They were drowning him in the bathtub, blood everywhere. I did everything I could, got him out of there, but he wasn't breathing when we left the house. They got him going again in the ambulance but I don't know what happened to him after that. They took him away and they got me fixed me up."

Tony felt lightheaded and he slumped back against his seat. Sprinkles snuggled in closer to his stomach, silently comforting. "He must've been so scared," Tony breathed.

"He fought hard. I know, I saw the scratches and the bite on Odin's hand and that's how I knew he was in trouble."

Tony dropped his head into his hands, breathing hard. Thor reached forward and took the phone from him and addressed Howard himself, "You must let us know if you hear anything else. We'll be there in less than two hours."

"I'll find out what's happening. That's a promise. You kids better drive safe, maybe take a break."

"He's right," Jane said, leaning forward in the seat. "We need to stop somewhere so I can drive and we should probably call the others."

Tony shook his head. "No, I can't. We need to get to Loki as quickly as possible. I don't want him to be alone anymore. He needs me."

"He won't be alone. I'll be here until you arrive," Dad assured him. "Just stop for five minutes and take a deep breath. He'll be okay. He's a fighter."

The emotions were overwhelming Tony so he didn't reply, just breathing deeply just as his father instructed, continuing to pet Sprinkles softly. Thor said a quick goodbye to Howard and replaced the phone in the cup holder.

They pulled over at the nearest gas station a few minutes later and Thor got out first, looking stricken. He immediately went to the pump and stuck the nozzle harshly into the gas tank. Tony and Jane got out a little slower, leaving Sprinkles inside.

Jane turned to him immediately, squeezing his arm. She didn't tell him it was going to be okay and she didn't bother him with pointless words. Instead, she handed him her credit card and said, "Go pay for the gas and get us some coffee. I'll call the others."

Tony took the card silently and went, heading in to the building, and walked to the back corner numbly, ignoring the cashier's cheery greeting. He filled up three coffee cups, not really paying attention to what blend, and headed to the front again. No one else was in the store but yet he heard loud talking as he approached the register.

Then he realized what it was. The cashier was talking to another and they were standing and pointing to the TV as they went on in their conversation. Tony wondered what could be so fascinating but he ignored it in favor of slamming the coffee down on the counter to gain the girl's attention.

She started to ring him up and he paid and just as he was about to pick up the last two coffee cups, she gasped, finally looking straight at him. "You're Tony Stark!"

Tony sighed. "Please, I had a long day. I can't do this right now."

"It's Loki, isn't it? It looks bad."

Tony's gaze snapped up at her, abandoning the other coffees. "What did you just say?"

"Loki. I heard about it on the news just now," she said gesturing up at the TV overhead. "They were saying—"

"Shh!" Tony cut her off. He stared intently at the TV as a scene unfolded in front of him. Police cars and an ambulance were sitting in the front of Loki's house. The video was being shot by a cell phone and everything was blurry as the police disappeared into the house.

"Loki Odinson was found being drowned to death this morning by Howard Stark, CEO of Stark Industries. It is reported that both Odin and Frigga Odinson are responsible for the attempted murder. The two are currently in custody—"

Tony stopped listening because suddenly the familiar form of his father was exiting the house with something clutched protectively to his chest. It was Loki and he looked almost dead, even from this distance and through the blurs. There was blood all over the two.

And, just before Loki was lowered onto the stretcher, the camera zoomed in just in time to catch an image of Loki's pale, blood-covered face and blue lips. Then he was gone.

The lone cup of coffee in his hand slipped from his fingers and it splattered all over the floor. His insides were being torn from his body and his heart thumped. "Loki," he whispered as if he were in pain. It was worse than he thought.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jane drove as fast as she could under Tony's urging but it wasn't fast enough for him. He brooded in his seat as he stared out of the window, petting Sprinkles again. "Do you think Loki is strong enough this time?" he asked his friends.

Thor leaned forward from the back seat, appearing in his view, and glared at Tony like he was going to beat him senseless. "Loki survived everything up to now. What makes you think he won't make it this time?" he scolded.

"I can't lose him," Tony admitted brokenly.

Sprinkles meowed loudly and Tony ground his teeth. Jane glanced at them and said, "You need to keep positive, at least for Loki, okay? He'll need you when we get to the hospital."

"Are we almost there?" Thor asked impatiently.

Jane nodded, looking back at the road. "Just another minute."

Jane was right. They arrived at the hospital a few minutes later and Thor and Tony practically ran from the parking lot to the hospital. There were cameras waiting for Tony at the front of the entrance and reporters yelling at him, but Tony pushed through them with Thor's help. He needed to get to Loki.

With Thor there, it didn't take much for them to see Loki. Thor was family after all. Tony didn't see Howard, but he went with Thor immediately to the ICU while Jane stayed back in the waiting room with Sprinkles. Tony was shaking badly.

Time slowed when they finally reached Loki's room. Thor went in first, stopping just inside the door while Tony edged in slowly. He almost didn't want to look; he didn't want to see the sort of state Loki was in.

It was just as horrible as Tony imagined. Loki was black and blue all over, bandaged everywhere, and a respirator was helping him breathe. Good God.

"He's balancing right now," the doctor said somberly. "He could go either way at this point. Loki's suffered a heavy concussion and he still in not breathing on his own." The doctor went on, explaining more but Tony stepped slowly forward, his eyes only on Loki.

Tony couldn't really believe it. Just last night, Loki was fine, healthy, and strong. Here he was small and frail, looking broken against the bleached white sheets. Loki shouldn't look like this. "You told me that you'd never leave me," Tony whispered at Loki, now standing over him.

His words shut the doctor up and he silenced himself to let Tony have his private moment. "Perhaps we can discuss the specifics outside," Thor said, taking the doctor aside.

Tony glanced at Thor gratefully, who nodded with heavy grief in his eyes, and he left the room with the doctor in tow. Tony glanced back at his boyfriend.

"Loki." He said his name like a prayer and reached out for Loki's hand. He flinched away as his fingers brushed Loki's ice cold fingers. It didn't even feel like Loki was there anymore. "We promised to stay together, didn't we?" he continued. He kneeled down slowly, lacing his hands into Loki's, even though it was so cold and lifeless.

He let his eyes graze Loki's body, looking everything over. Loki had a cast on his leg, meaning it must broke or sprained. The most noticeable wound was on Loki's head. The bandage wrapped around his head like a sweat band. He jolted when he realized… This could affect Loki's memory even more. What if he woke up and didn't realize who Tony was?

Tony began to hyperventilate and he leaned forward, pressing his head against Loki's shoulder until he could breathe right again. If he were religious, Tony would have prayed but he didn't believe in a God who let things like this happened. Would God really let a boy almost get drowned in a bathtub?

After a moment, Tony raised his head to look at Loki again. The respirator mask covered Loki's nose and mouth, forcing air noisily into his lungs, leaving no room for Tony kiss him. Shit, he wanted to kiss Loki more than anything right now. "Why do you do this to me?" Tony complained to him. "You're killing me, Loks." He flinched after his own words.

He settled on kissing Loki on the forehead. His lips pressed against the cold skin and he shuddered, pulling back quickly. Suddenly, Tony was extremely disgusted with himself. He couldn't stop picturing that it was Loki's corpse that he kissed.

Blinking back tears, Tony was leaving the room before he even realized it. He was out of the hospital and in his car and then he knew he was a fucking coward. His mind left no room for argument as he fled the hospital, driving far away. The anxiety built up inside him, forcing himself to drive faster and farther away from Loki.

He screamed until his throat hurt, trying to let out all of the anger and pain and fear. But the feeling wasn't leaving; he couldn't get rid of it. The feeling was paralyzing.

Tony's phone rang several times as he drove farther and farther away from the hospital but he ignored them all. He wasn't in the state to talk to anyone, to admit to them that he fled Loki's bedside like a terrified toddler. He just needed to drive and scream until nothing was left.

He didn't know where he was going until he got there.

Leaving the car running, Tony got out and stared at the two houses, standing empty and silent. On the left was his old home, now occupied by a new family. On the right was the house that Loki was almost murdered in. Yellow tape blocked off the front door, serving as a reminder of the deadly crime scene. Why had he come here? Why did he want to see this mess?

His feet moved for him and he headed to Loki's backyard, to the place that they used to climb up and down to sneak out. Easily, he pushed himself up onto the shingled roof and balanced his way across the angled ledge until he reached the space right in front of his own window.

Tony sighed, glancing into Loki's window. Everything was the same as he remembered, nothing changed. It was still like the day Tony had left against his will two years ago. Breathless, Tony glanced at his own room.

This is where he had first met Loki Odinson. Tony's chest constricted and he grasped at his shirt as the pain caught up with him again. "Fuck," he spat. He sunk down to the roof, wrapping himself into his arms.

"Fuck you, Loki," he whispered to the house. "Why'd I have to fall in love with you?" His voice echoed across the empty neighborhood and he finally felt alone. If Loki did die, there would be nothing living for. If Loki finally left for good, Tony would kill himself.

The truth in the thought is what shook Tony to the core and he started to sob. His world was falling apart with every breath.

_Loki, please don't die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Here, enjoy a depressing chapter! Haha!


	17. Open Eyes, Open Heart

Tony took a deep breath and then slowly blew out the air, chilling his arms which he was hunched over. His heart was still thumping hard even after the long minutes that have passed since he'd gotten on the roof. The sun was reaching the other half of the sky and he knew that eventually he would have get down from Loki's house but he couldn't bear to think what would happen when he did.

What made it worse though, was the thought that any second while he was sitting up on this roof miles away from Loki that Loki might slip away. Loki might leave him while he wasn't even there. God, what was he going to do? He just couldn't move. "Please, God, tell me I'm dreaming," he whispered to himself.

"Tony!" a piercing shriek cut through his self-pitying thoughts. "What the _hell_ are you doing up there?"

Blinking in surprise, Tony glanced down to the ground below the house and there was Pepper Potts standing near the bushes. Her glare was killer. "Well?" she asked sternly. She absolutely looked like she was ready to murder.

"Uh…" Tony began.

"Get your ass down here, right now!"

"She's right, you know," Natasha said as she stepped lightly across the grass, appearing from the front of the house. With her trailed the rest of Tony's friends, all coming to gawk at Tony on the roof. Everyone was there except Thor and Jane…

"What are you guys doing here?" Tony asked after one dumbfounded moment.

"We've come to tow your lame ass back to the hospital," Clint explained, going to lean against the opposite house.

"Jane called us in a panic," Steve said worriedly. "She was mumbling something about your cat, about Thor and Loki."

"Sprinkles?" Tony frowned.

Steve nodded. "Yeah, Sprinkles is acting up or something."

"Tony, get down here," Pepper said as soon as Steve paused.

Tony wrapped his arms a little tighter around his knees. "No, you can't make me."

Bucky rubbed his forehead, annoyed. "Just do what she says already."

"You all suck," Tony shot back.

"No, you suck, Tony Stark," Pepper yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You ran away when Loki needs you the most. I thought you of all people could stay and not fuck things up—."

"You didn't see what he looked like!" Tony yelled. His friends went silent, staring up to him. "He isn't breathing on his own and he already looks dead. You can't understand how that feels!" Even as he said the words, his chest clenched painfully. "I can't lose him."

"He's not dead, Tony," Pepper said.

"He'll probably die and I bet Odin will get out of this somehow. He's an evil son of a bitch who's got connections. I'll bet you anything he'll get off scot-free."

"He won't," Pepper said, turning her body slightly towards Bruce who was standing nearby. "Bruce already called in favors to his family to make sure that Odin gets put away for the rest of his life."

"I know some people," Bruce shrugged, looking pretty embarrassed. Tony almost wanted to laugh. He was so obviously into Pepper.

Natasha groaned and rolled her eyes. "But you guys are forgetting the most important thing here. Loki's awake."

"What?" Tony said, hopping to his feet. A burst of hope consumed him as he towered over his friends from the top of Loki's roof.

Pepper nodded, looking a little guilty. "He's been asking for you. Thor's been calling everyone to get ahold of you. That's why we're here."

"He needs you, Tony," Rhodey added.

"Well you assholes should have led with that!" Tony yelled at them. "I would have gotten off the roof." He hurried to the edge of the roof and eased himself off, not bothering with climbing down properly. He just pushed himself off and he hit the grass hard, sending an uncomfortable tingling through his tendons. "Let's go!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Tony reached the hospital, he first went to check on Sprinkles. The cat calmed in his presence instantly and Tony felt bad for leaving right away. Well, no offense to his cat, but he had someone more important to see. This time, he went to Loki's room with light anticipation. _Loki was awake. That means he'll be okay… probably._

When Tony actually reached the room, though, his excitement deflated just slightly. The room was dimmed and Thor was leaning over Loki, murmuring softly. The mask was still over Loki's nose and mouth and Loki still looked he had gotten the shit beaten out of him, but the only difference was that his eyes were open. His eyes were settled on Thor in concentration but he was blinking often, as if he would fall unconscious again at any second.

Pausing, Tony lifted his hand to knock at the hospital door, but his movement caught Loki's attention and Loki brightened immediately at seeing Tony. Thor noticed the change in Loki's face and he turned to look and the look that he gave Tony was of complete annoyance. "About time," Thor snapped. "Where did you go?"

Loki just looked at Tony with the same brightness, as if Tony's absence hadn't bothered him one bit. He was just looking at him with so much love. It squeezed at Tony's heart and he was left breathless. "Loki," he breathed out.

Smiling weakly, Loki invited him over with the smallest movement of his hand. He was just too weak to anything else. Tony rushed over and immediately moved his hands over Loki's arms, breathing raggedly as he realized he could feel some warmth in them. Loki was alive! "Loki," he repeated.

Loki opened his mouth as if to speak but Thor shushed him immediately. "You aren't supposed to speak yet, remember? The doctor said it would aggravate the tube in your throat."

It looked like Loki was about to glare at Thor but instead he gave Thor a pathetic tired look. Thor's eyes widened at Loki's expression. "Perhaps you could step out for a moment?" Tony asked quickly. "I would like a minute with Loks."

Loki's big green eyes turned back on Tony and once again he felt his heart swell. Thor left after a few seconds and Tony took Thor's seat, leaning towards Loki so their faces were just a few inches apart. He interlaced his fingers with Loki's colder ones and smiled. "Loki," he said softly, not knowing where to begin. "Loki, I'm sorry."

He shook his head at Tony. The movement made Tony sigh and look away. "I should have been there for you," Tony said. "I'm an asshole." When he looked up, Loki just looked confused. Maybe no one told Loki that he had run away with his tail between his legs.

Tony was overwhelmed with emotions and he didn't know what to feel anymore. "Loks," he said finally with a tremor to his voice. He leaned forward and did the only thing he could do. He kissed Loki's temple, pressing his fingers against the edge of Loki's bandages, and lingering a few seconds. "I love you," he told him. Then he was kissing Loki all over and everywhere he could without hitting a bandage or Loki's oxygen mask. He kissed each of Loki's eyelids, something he's never done before, but his heart was bursting.

Finally, when he sat back to look at Loki's face, Loki was looking at him with watery eyes but it was a good kind of watery. "Oh, Loki, don't cry," Tony said, reaching to wipe away some of the leaking dampness. Loki reached up with a shaky hand and caught Tony's.

Tony removed his hand and instead held onto Loki again, leaning forward to press his forehead together with Loki's. "I really love you, Loks," he whispered against Loki's cheek. Loki nodded against him as if to say it back.

A few minutes later, Loki was fast asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"He's going to be in recovery for a while," Thor told him out in the hallway. "But the doctors expect him to be completely healed in time. He's in the clear now." He glanced at Loki's room with the worry that still had not left Thor's face.

"And his memory?"

Thor's eyes darkened slightly. "That's likely something Loki will have to live with the rest of his life." It was like a punch to Tony's gut. Loki was going to have scars from that day for the rest of his life, but did Odin need to take his memories with him too? Loki didn't deserve this god-damned mess. But then again, maybe it was best. Maybe in time Loki would forget the whole incident with Odin. "But the doctor said it's treatable."

That took Tony's attention. "It's what?"

"With a bit of therapy, Loki can get the memory loss under control and he won't forget as often. It's like he has to reteach his brain to store information," Thor explained.

"Did his memory loss get worse?" Tony asked nervously.

Thor shook his head. "They can't tell yet. It's too early. In fact, they haven't even seen any memory issues with Loki yet since he's woken up. I had to tell them about the problem and they said it would likely continue because all of the trauma he's endured. We just have to hope for the best and help him through it."

Tony nodded. "As long as he's going to be okay, then I'm okay," Tony sighed with relief. He could live with the whole memory thing as long as Loki continued to be okay.

"Tony!"

Turning, Tony was faced with his father walking purposefully down the hallway to Tony. His hand was wrapped in a small cast and there were a few bruises on Howard, but he was nowhere like Loki. Regardless, Tony felt a rush of relief to see is father.

"Dad," Tony said as Howard rushed to embrace him. Tony hugged his father back tightly. "Thanks," he told his father, curling his fingers into his father's stained suit. "Thank you, Dad."

Howard pried his son off of him. "It's fine, Tony," he reassured him. "Where's Loki? I have to see him. Oh, hello Thor!"

Thor grabbed Howard's good hand and shook it vigorously. "Thank you sir for saving my baby brother. I wish there was a way I could repay you."

"Nonsense, it's fine," Howard said, turning back to Tony. "I just want to make sure Loki is alright."

Tony nodded over Howard's shoulder. "He's in there."

Following his father back into Loki's room, Tony couldn't help but feel nervous. What would Howard say about Loki? Did Howard still want him and Loki to separate? He had to know by now that Tony would never leave Loki.

For a few minutes, Tony watched Howard watch Loki. Finally, Howard turned towards him. "I have to admit, Tony… that I'm sorry. I misjudged Loki."

Tony just stared at his father in part shock, part amazement.

"Ever since your mother died… I mean, since we've been… um…"

Tony stepped forward. "I get it, Dad," he told him. "You're saying it's fine, right? Me and Loki?"

Howard cracked a smile. "Yeah. I just want to let you know that I'm sorry. I was just afraid of losing you, Tony. You're too important to me."

Tony smiled back. "Don't worry, Loki can share me."

Shaking his head in amusement, Howard laid a heavy hand on Tony's shoulder. "Your boyfriend's a fighter. You better hold on to him," he told Tony, looking him sternly in the eyes.

Tony nodded seriously. "Don't worry, there's nothing that can stop me from holding on to Loks." He glanced at Loki's still form as he said it.

His father clapped him one last time on his shoulder. "You picked a good one."

"I know," Tony agreed. It was almost surreal that he'd run away from Loki just two hours ago. He hated himself a little bit for it but in a way he was glad he did it because he was reminded of how much he loved Loki. How important he was to him. He would never live without Loki. This time around, he was going to keep Loki safe at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in no way a medical professional. Forgive me.


	18. Healing

Loki woke to sounds. That's the only way he could describe it: just sounds. He didn't really know what he was hearing or what was around him but it was just a place with sounds and he had no idea what was going on. There was someone looking at him; just someone. Everything was just too confusing to figure out what was what and his head hurt too much to even try.

He closed his eyes again.

After a few long minutes, Loki tried it again. He opened his eyes and he tried to focus on the sounds. Suddenly the sounds came through to him all at once and he heard his brother's voice, saying him, "Loki, I'm here." And there was beeping in the background.

His throat felt raw and he blinked at Thor confusedly and asked, "What's wrong with me?" His voice came out all wrong. It was rough and croaky like a frog, but most of all, it _hurt_ to talk.

"You don't remember earlier?" Thor asked.

Loki finally focused on Thor's face and he came in clear. "You look worried," Loki said. He winced at the twinging pain.

"You were awake yesterday, remember? And I told you what was going on?" Thor tried to prompt him.

Loki shook his head slowly and again winced at the newly noticeable pain across his head. Finally he decided to look around. He was in a bed, a hospital bed, and there were several annoying machines around. He blinked at them, trying to remember. "What happened?"

Thor bit his lip. "Well…"

"Loki, you're awake." Loki looked towards the door and inhaled sharply. Tony was here, in his room, holding coffee.

"He doesn't remember what happened," Thor explained to Tony who entered the room and passed Thor one of the cups.

"Nothing at all?" Tony asked with a frown.

"I'm right here, you know," Loki told them.

"Oh, great, your breathing tube is out," Tony said, glancing at Thor. They exchanged a look Loki didn't understand.

"Great, now can you tell me what's going on?"

Tony sighed and sank down into the seat by the bed. "Odin tried to drown you."

"What?" Loki asked, frowning. But a second later, an image of being pushed under water, gasping for air, consumed Loki. _He couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe!_

"Loki, you're okay now!" Tony yelled, grabbing onto Loki's shoulders, careful not to spill his coffee. The heart monitor was beeping loudly with his fast heart rate but it slowed as Loki forced himself to calm.

He thought back, trying to remember the whole story. He was going home… why? He couldn't remember. "He tried to drown me," Loki whispered to himself, trying to prompt himself.

"He tricked you out of the motel room. You were fine one second and suddenly you were gone." To Loki, Tony's words didn't make any sense. He didn't remember any of that.

"He tried to drown me," Loki said again. His gaze rested on Tony and his brother for a moment, just staring. They quieted, giving him time.

There was something itching, in the back of Loki's brain, trying to get out, trying to tell him something. He had to try to remember.

Loki looked down at his body and he took in the cast on his leg and the bruises and scrapes on his arms. And then he saw something that made him freeze. A bit of blood was laced under each of his finger nails, staining the skin. He'd used his short, stubbing nails to… hurt Odin.

It came back in a rush. The tub, the call from Odin, the motel, Odin's threat… everything. With all of these thoughts, Loki was reeling and his brain hurt and he plopped back against his pillow, exhausted. "He fucking tricked me," Loki growled out.

The look of complete relief on both Thor and Tony's faces had Loki saying, "And I forgot things again, didn't I?"

"It's fine, brother," Thor tried to reassure him. "It's not your fault."

"I know it's not my fault, you big lug." Thor smiled at his insult, seeming genuinely happy. Loki scrubbed his hands over his face, feeling terribly weak. "So Odin tried to kill me. Where is he now?"

"They took him into custody," Tony said. "And I promise you Loki that we'll get him locked up for a long time."

Loki squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm too tired for this." He felt beyond exhausted as he thought of more and more details that he'd forgotten. "Will I ever be able to remember stuff?" He opened his eyes to look at them. "I mean, aren't I a danger to everyone because I can't remember _anything_?"

"Doc said that with some therapy—"

"Therapy," Loki groaned, closing his eyes again. "This sucks."

"But we'll be here for you," Thor began.

"Shut up, Thor," Loki said. Tony laughed and that's all that it took for Loki to smile.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**A Few Weeks Later**

Tony crowded Loki as Loki took the first step on his crutches and he held his hands out as if to catch Loki if he fell. "I'm perfectly able to walk," Loki told him.

"Well you're wearing a cast on your leg and you've got crutches, so I wouldn't exactly say that you're walking."

"Shut up," Loki said with a slight smile. He worked the crutches in small movements, effectively carrying him around the examination room. He looked so damn happy to be on his feet again that it made Tony pretty damn happy too.

"What do you think, doc? Is he ready to head out into the real world again?" Tony asked the doctor who was standing off to the side, leaning against the cabinet with a clipboard.

The doctor nodded. "I think he's ready to be discharged just like we planned."

Loki took another happy circle around the room again. The bruises on his body had faded but he was left with a broken leg and some considerable scarring. Much of the scarring was small and might just disappear with time, but there was one particular scar on the very edge of Loki temple, in the hairline, that would probably be there forever. Loki had his hair tucked over the scar and he hadn't mentioned it since, so Tony didn't try to bring it up.

The doctor continued, "We need you to continue to come in for regular therapy. Your memory is getting better every day."

Loki stopped moving and frowned. "Yeah, but I guess I'll have to transfer to a hospital near Boston, huh? I can't keep coming for therapy here if I live there." Loki really liked his current therapist. She was a nice lady in her fifties who pretty much babied Loki.

"We'll talk about the transfer later," Tony said, winking at the doctor. The doctor knew that Tony had no intention of transferring Loki to Boston's hospital, but that was a surprise for later.

Loki huffed, shuffling into a circle again. "I like to have these things planned out, Stark."

Tony laughed, earning an eye roll from Loki. Tony turned to the doctor, "So what do we have to do to get out of here?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Later, they were in the car on the long trek home, Loki reclined his seat so that it was tilted all the way back. He'd even pushed it back as far as it could go so that he could stretch his legs out. His crutches were in the back seat. Rhodey was currently taking care of Sprinkles and everyone has been back at their homes for a while now. Life had to go one, you know?

"I'm going to have to drop the semester," Loki whined, throwing an arm over his eyes.

Tony shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road. "Me too but I couldn't care less."

Loki peeked out at him from under his arm. "That's because you are an unmotivated individual."

"I wouldn't even have to go to college if I didn't want to," Tony said. "I could just go and work at Stark Industries."

"You want to go to college and you know it," Loki said, reaching over the seat to grab something out of his bag. Tony smiled to himself when Loki took out the first Harry Potter book.

Pretending to contemplate, Tony nodded and said, "I will only go if you go."

Loki glared at him. "Of course I'm going to go to college. I'm not going sit around for the rest of my life."

"You could," Tony grinned at him. "You could be like my trophy wife."

Loki jabbed his book at Tony. "You better stop while you're ahead."

Tony just laughed at him.

For a while, they just drove in silence. Loki was reading his book and Tony was listening the radio softly, but he couldn't help but start to feel a bit antsy. He wasn't driving on the highway anymore and he was surprised that Loki hadn't noticed. You see, he had this plan for Loki and he wasn't sure he would like it. They had to take a pit stop in Ohio.

As they got closer and closer to their destination, Tony's leg started to bounce with anticipation. Soon, Loki noticed. "What is wrong with you?" He was still reclined in his seat and he was looking at Tony as if he'd grown two heads.

"Oh, nothing," Tony said nonchalantly.

"Likely story," Loki laughed and he moved his seat back into a sitting position and finally looked around. Then he was confused. "And why aren't we on the freeway, Tony?"

"We have to stop somewhere," Tony began.

"Are we stopping for the night already?" Loki asked, watching a few motels pass by.

Tony shook his head. "Nope, we're in Ohio."

Loki went stiff at his words. "We're where?"

"Ohio. You know, where your real parents live?"

"Yes, I know where they live. They just don't know about me! And I don't want them to see me like this," he said, gesturing to his broken leg. "Are you kidding?"

"It's fine, they'll love you! Besides, you always look good, Loks."

Loki was still glaring. "Ha, ha. Very funny, Tony. Stop being an ass."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "When am I ever an ass?"

"Shut up," Loki said, slumping back into the seat and crossing his arms.

"Besides, since Frigga and Odin are behind bars, you don't have to worry about what they think anymore. You don't need to be afraid of them."

Loki looked out the window. "They're behind bars for now," he said quietly.

Odin and Frigga had yet to have their trial. It was scheduled for just a week and a half away from today and Tony could tell that Loki was nervous for it. He had to testify.

"It'll be fine," he told Loki.

Loki nodded. "I know."

Loki had never thought he would meet his real parents. When he'd gone that day, two years ago, to see his parents he'd made a vow to never return. His happy, oblivious biological parents didn't need to know what kind of messed up person he'd grown up to be. They would better off not knowing him.

He glanced at Tony, who was bobbing his head to some classic rock song that Loki didn't know. Tony was trying to do a good thing here, Loki recognized that, but he couldn't help the drowning sensation that clouded his mind at the thought of meeting them. What if he didn't live up to what his parents' expectations?

"Oh, God, I'm going to puke," he said, leaning forward over the dashboard.

"Really? Because you can't puke in here. This is a new car."

Loki flicked him off and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. It wasn't that big of a deal. If they didn't like him, so what? That would be their loss, not his. He hadn't even known they existed for 17 years of his life. How would this be any different?

Eventually, Tony pulled in front of the house and Loki was plunged back into the past. Looking at this house made him feel kind of sick. This is where he decided to walk away. His life had gone in the toilet after this house. "Oh, crap. Can we just not do this?" Loki asked.

"We're already here," Tony said. "Besides, I already told them we were coming."

"You what?" Loki snapped, turning a glare on Tony.

Tony was already opening the door and stepping out. "Come on. They're already watching us through the window, so we shouldn't keep them waiting."

Loki turned to look. They were truly watching them through the window and he made eye contact with a woman that had to be his mother. Holy shit. The couple moved from the window and he knew that soon he would have to meet these people. "Tony grab my crutches," he commanded, throwing his door open.

Fine, if he was going to meet these people, they were going to have to deal with his crappy personality. He decided that no matter what, he wouldn't care what Laufey and Farbauti Jarson thought of him.


	19. Deserves to Be Loved

Tony watched Loki struggle out of the car and he felt a rush of emotion. Over the whole time he'd known Loki, he'd seen more good and more evil than he'd ever dreamed of, but he wouldn't change a damn thing. Looking at Loki now, on his crutches, looking at Tony like a lifeline, he knew that this was where he was meant to be. Loki is who he was meant to love.

And Loki was so strong now. There was a different fire in his eyes, like he'd seen it all and he could take on anything. He probably could, too.

Tony glanced out the corner of his eyes, watching the front door, but it looked like the Jarson family was waiting for them to make the first move. He was glad of it because he wanted this extra moment with Loki.

"Here, Loks," he said softly, holding the crutches out. Loki was balancing himself against the car door on one foot and he was a sight to see. He was finally out of those awful hospital clothes and now was wearing the clothes that he used to wear; tight black skinny jeans (cut on one side for his cast), a dark gray t-shirt, and a bright green converse shoe on his good foot. His hair was wind-swept and tucked back behind his ears. It was on the verge of needed a cut but Loki still managed to pull off the look. Loki could pull off anything honestly.

"Are you going to help me or are you just going to keep on staring?" Loki asked, looking at him with those big green eyes and smiling. It was one of Loki's rare full smiles that made Loki unbelievably unreal.

Tony smiled. "Anything for you, Loks."

Loki rolled his eyes. "You're insufferable." His tone was fond.

"And you're extremely cute," Tony told him, wrapping his arm around Loki's waist to hold him steady as Loki took a moment to adjust himself on his crutches.

He hoped to God that Loki's parents were as nice as they sounded on the phone because he wouldn't be able to stand it to see Loki sad again. He'd had enough of that for a lifetime.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Loki was a little weirded out by how Tony was acting. He wouldn't stop staring at him and it was more than just unnerving. Was there something on his face? Did he look pathetic? He huffed, not expecting to get an answer out of Tony, not even if he asked nicely.

Once Loki got his grip on his crutches, Tony's arm snaked away. Loki began to limp his way forward, heading for the front of the Jarson's home. He breathed in tensely as he got closer and closer and his fingers tingled in anticipation.

Tony reached the door before him, guiding him up the steps, and he was the one to ring the doorbell. As soon as the sound echoed distantly through the house, the door was thrown open.

There in the doorway were two people, the same two people Loki had seen in that picture in the newspaper two years ago. These two people, his parents, looked better than in that old photograph if it was possible. Maybe it was because they were smiling at him instead of staring sadly into a camera after losing their baby at the hospital.

"Oh my God," the woman said. Her eyes were full of tears and she was clutching at her husband who was holding her back just as tightly. "Is it really you?"

Loki eyebrows went together and he wasn't frowning, he was just overwhelmed. Here were two people that have loved him his whole life without him even knowing it.

"Loki?" the man said. He let go of his wife and went to shake Loki's hand. Loki eagerly let go of his crutch to take the man's warm hand and they shook fiercely while Tony kept Loki propped up with a steadying hand. "Loki, I'm Laufey and… this is my wife Farbauti. We're your parents."

Loki took in the words, the loving eyes of these strangers, the warm hand in his, and suddenly he was crying. It was the wide-eyed, unexpected crying and the kind you can't stop even if you tried. Farbauti burst into tears when she saw his. "I can't believe it's you," she blubbered. She swept forward between his crutches and hugged him fiercely, forcing Laufey to drop his hand. "We looked for you everywhere."

Loki couldn't say anything but he allowed himself to be hugged. Tony, the beautiful man, came to his rescue. "Sorry that this is so sudden," Tony said, moving his hand to the small of Loki's back like a silent reminder that he was there for support. "I don't think I really introduced myself over the phone, I'm—"

"Tony Stark," Farbauti said, letting go of Loki and stepping back to Laufey. She wiped away her tears and grinned at Tony. "Oh, dear, even if you didn't introduce yourself we would know who you are."

Loki, no longer crying, cast his own smile on Tony. "He draws attention wherever we go, really," Loki said lovingly. God, Tony was an absolute saint. He stayed at Loki's bedside through all of the days of the Loki's hospitalization and now he was supporting Loki through a reunion with his long-lost parents. He didn't have to do any of this…

"We've actually been following the two of you on the news long before we knew… before we knew that Loki was ours," Farbauti said, growing teary-eyed again. "I just can't believe you were there all this time under our noses."

"Your oldest brother, Býleistr, actually said you looked familiar," Laufey said with a small smile. "I don't know how we didn't notice before."

He had a point. Loki could see himself plainly in both of his biological parents' faces. He looked like a true son of theirs and he felt like he belonged. This was never a feeling he's ever had at the Odinson household. Loki smiled. "I'm pleased to meet you," Loki told them. These were first words he had said directly to them and he suddenly felt lame.

Farbauti turned to Laufey. "We should have them inside. He's got to be tired, standing there like that," she said nodding towards Loki's crutches.

Relief settled over Loki. He hadn't even realized he was tired until she mentioned it. He and Tony followed the couple into the house and they were led into a living room. Tony lowered Loki first into the loveseat and then he sat down with him, sitting closer than necessary. Their knees were touching and Tony's fingers lingered nearby.

"So tell us," Farbauti said, sitting at the edge of her seat, "are you going to college?"

"We're taking a semester off," Loki said, looking at Tony for reassurance. Tony's fingers brushed his knee. "We have a little problem with this." He gestured to his cast and then to the crutches that Tony had rested against his other leg.

"And there's the problem of Odin and Frigga," Laufey said.

Loki looked at him, surprised. He hadn't realized that they knew about what they have done to Loki.

As if he had seen the question in Loki's eyes, Laufey continued, "It was all over the news. We kept track of you two, if you recall." He looked a bit embarrassed by the admittance.

"We kept track because the two of you are so cute!" Farbauti gushed. She took something off the coffee table that sat between the two couches and held it up.

Loki was immediately mortified. It was a picture of Tony and him in the window of Loki's hospital room, kissing. The window was open, giving the reporters a good shot. "When did this come out?" he asked, taking the paper from Farbauti's outstretched hand.

"A week ago," Tony said.

"You knew about this?" Loki asked, glaring at him.

Tony shrugged. "Perhaps."

Loki whacked him with the paper. "You didn't tell me, you stupid jerk!"

"Ow! Loki, it was for your own good!" he laughed, grabbing the paper from him and thumping Loki lightly over the top of his head.

"See, Laufey, aren't they cute?" Farbauti whispered.

Farbauti's words turned Loki and Tony's attention back to the couple. Both Laufey and Farbauti were smiling at Tony and Loki like they were some kind of treasure. It was strange.

"You must tell us everything," she finally said as she took the paper back from Tony. "About everything that's happened."

"About Odin and Frigga?" Loki asked weakly.

Her eyes widened with shock. "Oh, no! I didn't mean that. I meant about your life! About how the two of you met, about your likes and dislikes, about your hobbies."

Loki blinked in surprise. "Okay…" he trailed off, glancing at Tony. He was kind of at a loss, not really knowing where to start. He didn't really like to talk about himself.

Tony caught Loki's look and he turned to the couple, saying, "Perhaps we should start with how we met."

With Tony's help, Loki told the couple a little snippet of his life. How he'd grown to like Tony, how he'd found out about his biological parents, and about his love for stars and fantasy books. He talked about his friends and their cat Sprinkles and he talked about Thor.

"He sounds like a lovely brother," Farbauti said wistfully. She seemed a little sadder after hearing about Loki's life. Loki wasn't really sure what had made her this way; he'd left out most of the bad stuff that had happened. "I really wish you could have known your three brothers." Ah, so that was it.

"Perhaps I can come back and meet them sometime," Loki was saying before he even realized.

"Really?" she exclaimed.

Loki nodded cautiously. "I'll come back soon and we can arrange something."

"You should," Laufey said, looking thoughtful. Then he said, "You know, Loki, I have to tell you that we are glad that you turned out the way you did and we are glad you decided to visit us. We've lived the last nineteen years wondering what had happened to you and…" He trailed off with a troubled expression.

Farbauti continued for him, "We would have continued being miserable. We had a part of ourselves ripped out that day and today, we're finally whole again." She started to cry again with a big ol' smile on her face. "We're just so happy."

Loki was speechless for a moment, taking in these two people as they looked at him with delirious happiness. What had he done to deserve these people? What had he done to deserve any of this? "Thank you," Loki said softly. "Me too." And that was all he said. He wasn't one for sentimental words but he did his best to smile despite the overwhelming emotions. He really didn't believe that deserved this much love.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Back in the car and back on the road, Tony glanced at Loki who was staring out the window. He's been quiet for a while now and Tony couldn't tell what exactly the reason was. "Are you okay, Loks?"

Loki finally looked at him, the first time in fifteen minutes. "They love me too much," he told Tony and he genuinely looked worried.

"And what does that mean?" Tony asked, turning his eyes back on the road periodically.

"They don't even know me. Why do they care so much?" He leaned back in his seat, scratching at his head like he was actually confused by the thought.

"Loki, you're the most freaking lovable person I know. They have to love you."

"But why?" Loki asked, looking at right at him.

Tony sighed. "It's the same for me or Thor or any of our friends. We love you because of who you are. You don't have to do anything to deserve to be loved. You just have to be you, okay?"

Loki didn't look like he believed him. So Tony did what any rational adult would do and he slammed on the breaks, pulling sharply onto the shoulder. "What the hell, Tony!"

Tony threw it into park and turned on him. "What do I have to do to let you know that you deserve to be loved?" Tony asked him. "What do I have to do?"

Loki's gaze was searching, like he was peering right into Tony's soul. A moment passed until Loki finally spoke, "Nothing…" And there was just a hint of mischief in those eyes.

A second later, their lips crashed together before Tony could process what was happening. He wasn't even sure who made the first move but there they were, making out on a deserted highway under the darkening sky. Loki was so pliant beneath him and he sighed happily into Loki's lips. "You are my everything," he breathed into Loki.

Loki breathed in sharply against him. "Tony, I love you," he breathed back.

Tony opened his eyes and pulled back just an inch to look at him. Loki opened his eyes to look back and Tony was enraptured by the look on Loki's face. "Holy crap, you're amazing," Tony told him.

"Shut up," Loki told him, looking down at his hands in embarrassment.

Tony was going to reply but that's when he caught the sight outside Loki's window. "Loks," he said, leaning across Loki's seat to look outside. "Look at the sky."

The sky was bright and the stars were out, shining at full force. When was the last time they'd looked at the stars together?

"There's Orion," Loki said, pointing it out.

Tony had no idea what that meant but he didn't care. He just listened attentively as Loki pointed out more and more stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head's up! Only 4-5 chapters left!


	20. Home Again

They decided to drive through the night. Loki wanted to take the wheel for a little while to give Tony a break but Tony told him that he was insane. Had he seen the state of his leg? They would be in a ditch before they even got a mile down the road! So Loki ended up sleeping most of the way while Tony forced himself to stay awake as they drove for a few more hours.

When they finally reached the busy streets of Boston, it was not yet morning, just a little past three A.M. Nudging Loki awake, Tony slowed down in front of his apartment building and pulled to a stop. The valet guy was waiting for him, so he got out quickly, tossed his keys to him, and went around to the other side of the car to get Loki.

Loki's eyes were sleepy as he rubbed them awake but he moved quickly to open the door as Tony approached. Tony got the crutches out of the back seat and set them in front of Loks and he waited, watching as Loki's eyes went from sleepy to determined.

That was something that Tony liked about Loki. He did his every move with so much emotion, even just mundane things like using crutches. "Come on, Loks, let's get you to bed," he said softly as Loki started limping his way through the shining front doors.

Loki smirked at him. "Is that an invitation, Stark?"

Tony laughed, following him to the elevators. "Maybe it is." Honestly, he would be happy to do anything to get Loki into bed… An actual bed, not just a closet at their school.

"You would have to be gentle," Loki said, continuing to play along. "Don't want to break my foot again."

Tony smiled, pushing their floor number, and watched as the doors closed, turning their reflections on them. They looked like quite the pair, both tired but smiling like idiots. "Should I push the emergency brake on the elevator?" he asked Loki.

Loki looked at him, tucking black hair behind his ear. He didn't say anything but he did look down at Tony's lips, licking his own. Tony's heart began to pound. He seriously wanted to…

He didn't finish the thought because the door pinged and it opened again on the third floor, picking up an old lady. Tony looked away from Loki, trying to control his thoughts.

They waited a while more and then finally reached the top floor. Taking in a deep breath, Tony led the way out of the elevator and paused so that Loki could catch up with him. "Do you think we'll still be able to make out even with Rhodey there?" Loki asked when he reached Tony's side.

Tony laughed and leaned in to plant a quick kiss against Loki's soft lips. "He'll be sleeping. I'm sure we can arrange something," he said softly. He stepped away again and guided Loki further to the door. When he reached it, he turned to whisper something to Loki but suddenly he was being attacked by him.

Loki threw both of his arms around Tony's neck and he clung to him like a lifeline while his crutches clattered loudly to the floor and he kissed him aggressively. Tony turned and pressed Loki against the door. He pulled back for a second when Loki squirmed against him. He looked uncomfortable. "You okay?"

"Just kiss me, damn it," Loki said, looking at him through hooded eyes with flushed cheeks.

"Fuck," Tony whispered and he pushed himself back against Loki again, catching his lips with his own.

Then, without warning, the door flew open, and Tony only had a split second to catch Loki before he fell backward, so he grabbed him by the waist, trying with all his strength not to fall forward. Loki's arms dug into the back of his neck, but in the end, they were safe standing frozen in a position that looked incredibly awkward to any onlookers.

And there was an audience.

"Surprise?" Rhodey said, looking sheepish.

Tony and Loki both looked up from their strange stance to find many of their friends in their apartment. "Wow, we would've had a show if you waited just a second longer," Clint hollered at Rhodey, holding up his red cup of what Tony assumed was booze.

"Shut up, Clint," Tony laughed. He picked Loki up and set him back on his feet and steadied him while Rhodey went to grab Loki's crutches for him.

"Everybody's drunk," Rhodey told him, handing the crutches back to Loki. "We thought you guys would be back earlier."

"Yeah, well, we took a couple stops on the way," Tony said, watching Loki hobble away and towards Sprinkles who was perched on the chest of Thor, who was passed out on their kitchen counter. Actually, a lot of people were already sleeping or passed out on their living room floor. "But it looks like we caught the end of the party."

Clint crashed over the back of the ottoman and his drink went splashing over the floor and he laughed insanely. "Yeah, and I'm about through with it," Rhodey said. "I'm going to bed."

Tony scanned the room. Besides Rhodey and Clint, only Pepper and Natasha were paying any attention from their seats on the couch. Jane was busy taking care of Thor and swatting Loki away as he tried to draw a mustache on him with permanent marker, Bruce was passed out on the other side of the couch and Steve and Bucky were nowhere to be seen.

"Okay, you enjoy yourself," Tony told Rhodey, clapping him on the back. Rhodey rolled his eyes and left the room. "Ah, Pepper, Natasha," he greeted as they approached him, all with drinks in their hands.

Pepper smiled sweetly at him. "What did you and Loki do that was so important that we had to wait hours for you to arrive?"

"Oh a little of this and a little of that," he began.

"Ew, Stark, we didn't need to know that," Natasha said, making a face.

He glanced briefly at Loki who had gone back to playing with Sprinkles. "In fact, I think we need to pick up where we left off." All three of them groaned but Tony ignored them and went up behind Loki and grabbed his hips. "Loks, I believe we have something to attend to."

Loki glanced over his shoulder at him, frowning. "Tony, there's guests."

"That's not an excuse," Tony said. He grabbed Loki by the back of the legs with one arm and then scooped him up into his arms bridal style, leaving Loki's crutches behind.

"Tony!" Loki shouted. He grabbed Tony around the back of his neck again, but this time out of fear of falling.

He turned and presented Loki to those who were still awake. "Well, feel free to sleep here if you want. There's blankets in the hall closet. Loki and I are going elsewhere."

"Tony and Loki are going to have sex!" Clint hollered from his new perch on the ottoman.

"Thank you for that lovely commentary!" Natasha yelled back.

Tony swept out of the room, holding Loki tightly in his arms. Loki knocked his forehead against Tony's collarbone, sighing, "You never cease to humiliate me."

"That's my job," Tony assured him.

He shoved open the door to his room and they both froze. Bucky and Steve were lying on their bed, completely asleep, but luckily they both had their clothes on. "Should I kick them out?" Tony whispered.

Loki shook his head. "Let's go on the balcony. I'm not tired anyway."

Tony was feeling a bit tired, but he had a hard time denying anything of Loki, so he creaked across the floor to the balcony that led outside. "Jarvis, open the door," he commanded quietly. The door clicked and opened on its own a length.

Pushing it open further with his hip, Tony stepped out into the night, put Loki down and then turned back to the door to close it. Loki hopped his way to the edge and leaned over the rail, letting the cool air brush through his hair. "It's cold," Loki said.

"It's Fall," Tony said as if Loki didn't know that already. But he supposed that Loki hadn't been outside in a while.

Loki looked down the street, watching all of the cars. "I have to stop in at the coffee shop tomorrow," he said, finally looking up at Tony again. "Peter and Gwen have been texting me nonstop since the accident. They even asked me if I was coming back to work after my leg healed up."

"Are you?" Tony asked cautiously, coming to lean on the rail with him.

Loki shrugged. "What are we planning to do now? I mean, now that it's all over?"

Tony blew out a breath. He had a plan for him and Loki and he supposed now would be best time to tell him. "We're going to move. I want us to move back home to Illinois and I want to buy my old house. The one next door to your old one…" he trailed off. Saying it out loud after a few weeks of planning now made it sound like a bad idea. "I mean, only if you want to."

"Your old house?"

"Yeah, well, it turns out my dad never even sold the old thing. He kept it empty this whole time and we could just go there and I could buy it from him and… Does any of this sound good to you?" He watched Loki's unsure, clouded eyes. "I mean, I know a lot happened to you in Illinois but it's where I met you and… God, I'm an idiot."

Loki shook his head and at first, Tony thought he was saying no. "Tony, it's fine. I'll go anywhere you want to go," he said. "The stuff that happened with Odin and Frigga... it's in the past. As long as I have you to support me, I think I'll be okay. I just need some time to get used to it…" Loki still looked incredibly unsure and hesitant about the whole situation.

"Really, Loki. Just think about it, okay? We still have time. Next week is the trial and we'll go back to Illinois for that. So if we decide before then that we want to move, then we will."

Loki looked thoughtful. "I have to clear out my old apartment," he said, looking across the street at the tiny little balcony. "I mean, either way." He looked up at Tony, his expression turning worried.

"I can't believe you kept paying for the place even up to now. What that creep did to you—"

"I didn't pay for this month," Loki interrupted, looking at Tony seriously.

"And what happened the last time you didn't pay your rent?" Loki looked away and Tony grit his teeth, slamming the railing with his fist. "That bastard."

"Look, you'll come with me tomorrow and I just want to pick up the stuff I actually care about and then we'll leave. We'll never see the guy again."

Tony nodded reluctantly. "We really shouldn't let him get away with everything he's done to you."

Loki shook his head. "No, leave it. We're probably moving next week, so we'll be far away."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "So you mean that you—"

A kiss cut Tony off and Loki was expertly seduced him in on his balcony. After a few seconds of desperate kissing, Tony pulled away. "Jarvis, play us a song, okay?"

"Certainly," the A.I. replied. And then there was gentle music playing from a speaker mounted near the edge of the door. It was a slow song.

"May I have this dance?" Tony asked Loki, pulling Loki to him.

"My leg is broken," Loki reminded him, amused.

"That shouldn't stop us," Tony said. He took each of Loki's feet and put each one onto his own feet. "We can dance like this."

Loki pouted. "I feel like a five year old dancing on a Dad's feet.

"Well, I am your sugar daddy."

Loki jabbed him in the ribs, laughing, looking down at his feet as Tony started to move. Loki's leg had started to heal over the last month, so he could now put pressure on it, but it was still a bit weak and tender. Tony took a few first careful steps, moving in time with the music.

"Just keep your eyes on me," Tony told him, pulling Loki's chin up.

Loki finally looked up, smiling. His face was a bit shaded from the dark but he looked so beautiful in this light. They continued to move to the song and Loki laced one arm around Tony's left shoulder and used the other to hold onto Tony's arm tightly, as if he were afraid of tripping.

"You're holding back," Tony said, watching as Loki looked down at his feet again.

Loki glared at him. "Just shut up and dance with me, Stark."

"Gladly," Tony quipped.

They swayed for just a few seconds more and then Loki was speaking again, "On second thought, I think we do need your bed. Perhaps we should kick Steve and Bucky out now?" Loki's tone was casual but Tony could hear the hidden meaning underneath.

"Don't have to ask me twice," Tony said and he scooped Loki up again, threw open the door. Instantly he hollered, "You two, up and at 'em. We need this room!" And Loki's laugh echoed into the night.


	21. Say Goodbye

Tony laid by Loki's side one morning two days later, just watching the still figure of his boyfriend. Feeling daring, he took the tip of his finger and brushed it along the edge of Loki's long lashes. God, he looked so perfect lying here with that peaceful look on his face. Tony wanted Loki to be this peaceful every morning.

He pulled his finger away and lightly skimmed his fingers along Loki's jaw before pulling away. Instead, he turned over to his bed side stand where he found Loki's new notebook that he'd started before bed last night. Loki had told him that he wanted this new notebook to represent a new chapter of his life, a chapter where things would be better. Tony was determined to help him achieve that dream in any way possible.

So Tony grabbed the notebook and rolled back to continue to watch Loki sleep. He knew Loki would need the notebook as soon as he woke. The fleeting moments when Loki was just waking up was when Loki usually had the most trouble remembering anything, so Tony was used to this routine of presenting the notebook to Loki as soon as he stirred.

"Loks," Tony whispered, pressing his fingers gently against his arm, gently trying to rouse him. "You want to go down to the coffee shop?"

They had planned last night that they would go to see Loki's friends and give them his last goodbyes, not only because he had officially quit when he went into the hospital, but also because they were moving. Yes, that's right, just before they drifted into sleep, Loki had agreed to Tony's plans of moving into his old house. Loki was dead serious too.

Loki moaned into his pillow, trying to move away from Tony. "No, not yet," he whined.

"But Loks, today we're finally going to get your stuff out of your apartment!" They would have done it earlier, but they had kept putting it off. See, Tony could see the hesitance in Loki's eyes every time he mentioned it, so he kept making up excuses for Loki, so he wouldn't have to go back to that place where that bastard lurked.

But today they really had to get it done.

Loki turned his head away from pillow to frown finally at Tony. "We're doing what?"

That was Tony's cue to hand Loki his notebook, which Loki took as his sat up. He opened it up to the most recent page and read his scrawling words on the page, but then glared when he got to Tony's handwriting at the bottom that said:

We have to move your stuff out.

"This is your idea," Loki said, slumping back into his pillow. "Can't you move it out for me?" He slung an arm over his eyes tiredly.

"Come on, Loks, it'll be closure, okay? Let's get this over, say bye to your friends and then start on packing up this place. We only have a few days before the trial. Even Rhodey's almost done moving out."

Loki removed his arm to finally look at Tony. "Fine, but will you promise it'll be quick."

"It'll be quick," Tony said but then added, "Unless I see the asshole, which in that case I'll need ten minutes to break his face."

"Tony, just give him the damn key, pay my rent and we'll leave. Just leave it at that. Can you do that?" Loki asked, turning on his side to lean over Tony, hair falling into his face.

Tony grinned up at him. "Yeah I can do that."

Loki pressed a light kiss against Tony's lips and then pulled back. "Now help me to the bathroom. I need a shower," he said, gesturing to his cast.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Tony said, getting out of bed. "Why don't we shower together? I have a few things I could help you with." He waggled his eyebrows as he rounded the bed to grab the crutches laying against his dresser. Tony also opened the door, allowing Sprinkles inside, who immediately jumped onto the bed to meow at Loki.

"Oh shut up and help me," Loki smiled.

"Yes, your majesty."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The coffee shop was far away but Loki insisted on their walking and taking the bus which caused Tony gave him that sad little puppy face which Loki chose to ignore. "Come on, really I'm fine. See we're almost there," Loki told him. His crutches clicked and clacked across the pavement at a slow and steady rhythm.

"Yeah, but we still have to go back for the car later to get your stuff," Tony grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah," Loki agreed, rolling his eyes. He reached the door and waited while Tony opened the door for him.

Going inside, the first thing he heard was the loud, high-pitched squeal of Gwen as she saw him. "Loki!" she hollered, abandoning her work to run around the counter.

"We have customers, you know!" Peter called, ringing something up at the counter.

"Ignore him," Gwen said, gathering Loki into a light hug, being careful not to knock him off balance.

When she pulled back, Loki smiled at her. "It's good to see you again."

"You too," she said. "I'm so sorry we never got to visit you at the hospital."

"Nah, that's okay. Actually, I'm glad you didn't. I wasn't in a very good state…" he trailed off, looking over at Tony. He could see Tony's tension at the mention of his injury. Loki gave him a half smile in silent comfort.

"Loki, please tell me that you are coming back to work. It's been crazy and we're short-staffed," Peter called as soon as he turned to whip up the woman's order.

Loki looked around the small shop, kind of confused. There was barely anyone in the shop. "Quite the opposite," Loki said, still frowning. "I'm actually moving."

"What?" Gwen gasped.

"Yeah, he's moving in with me," Tony said. His eyes lit up with a sort of happiness that made Loki breathless. Tony was that happy about living together?

"Back in Illinois," Loki clarified. He didn't mention that they were moving into the house next door to where he'd almost gotten murdered. He really didn't want to get into the details. "So this is kind of goodbye."

Gwen looked shocked. "No, you can't! I thought we were just getting you back!"

Loki shrugged. "You'll just have to come visit us then."

Gwen shook her head at him in utter disbelief. "You are a horrible person, Loki Odinson."

He hugged her, laughing to himself. "I know, Gwen. I know."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Later, they went back to Tony's apartment building to get his car and then swung over across the street to get Loki's things. Loki assured him that there wasn't much and they could leave the rest of it behind, so they were sure it wouldn't take long.

Tony parked his car at the front at a parking meter and they went inside, heading for the newly repaired elevator Tony had paid for. As he clicked Loki's floor, he grumbled, "I shouldn't have ever paid for this elevator. Should've let the fucker pay it himself."

Loki smiled weakly. "But think about the poor people who live here…"

There wasn't a reply to Loki's words but Tony did look a little sour after. This whole place rubbed Tony wrong and Loki definitely did not blame him. It had an eerie, unsettling feeling as Loki walked its dreaded hallways once again.

Soon, they arrived at Loki's door at the end of a hallway of tiny apartments. Slowly, Loki opened the door with his key and inside was his old dingy apartment. Loki breathed in deeply, feeling the thumping of his heart in his chest. This place held a lot of bad memories.

"Let's get started," Loki said forcefully. He limped his way inside and ignored the immediate mess and went straight for his book shelf and began pulling out Shakespeare and astrology books. There was only a few things Loki wanted today and those things were his books, a few photos, and some clothes. Everything else was staying.

Loki slowly worked his way through everything on his side of the room, searching every area, just in case there was something he wanted to keep. There wasn't. Right now, he only had four books and photo of his family. He wasn't entirely sure that he wanted the photo, but it had Thor and himself as babies. It seemed hard to pass up.

"Whoa, you kept this?" Tony called from his side of the room. From inside the bottom of Loki's dresser he pulled out the old ACDC shirt that Loki had kept all these years; the same one that Loki had sometimes held as he cried himself to sleep.

The sight of the shirt immediately made Loki look away and back at what he was searching through, a box of old papers. "Yeah, keep that one," he tried to say nonchalantly. Whether Tony noticed how tense Loki was or not, he didn't say anything. He just went back to sorting.

A few minutes passed and Loki sighed, struggling to stand up. Tony was at his side and grabbed his arm, steadying as he went. "Careful, Loks."

Loki felt uneasy again and he allowed himself to lean on Tony. "I want to leave. Let's leave everything else."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Loki said. "I don't want to remember this place."

Tony pursed his lips, casting Loki a searching look. "You know, if you just say the word, I will beat the guy up."

"No, we just need to go talk to him now and tell him—"

"Tell him what?" a voice interrupted him from behind Tony.

Loki froze, recognizing the deep tenor of the assaulting voice. It used to haunt his dreams. "Tony," Loki said, clutching Tony tighter.

Tony turned his head, shifting so they both a good view of who stood in Loki's doorway. Fucking Victor, the land lord, the guy who had done things to Loki when he had no money and no hope.

Tony's grip on Loki had turned to iron and he dropped the bag of clothes to his feet as if in anticipation of a fight. Not wanting that to happen, Loki found his voice and said, "I'm moving out. I've got the key here and Tony's got my rent plus the late fees." He took the rustic key from his pocket and held it up, trying to force his fingers to stay still, to not shake like they wanted to.

Victor smiled and took a step over the threshold, into the room towards Loki. It felt all too familiar but Loki held still as the guy approached. It felt like an eternity, but Victor finally reached them and plucked the key from Loki's hand. "And my money?" He pocketed the key but all the while he stared Loki right in the eyes.

Tony held out the money to him and still he did not take his eyes from Loki, not even when he slid the envelope from Tony's waiting hand. "Where have you been, Loki?" he asked, ignoring Tony.

Loki shrank back and Tony immediately held him closer. "Look we've got to go, sir. So if you would step aside…"

"Well, I haven't heard from Loki in ages," Victor said, finally turning his gaze onto to Tony. His expression went cold. "I only got the little information they reported in the papers. I was hoping we could…" He looked back at Loki with something disgusting twinkling in his eyes. "…Catch up."

"No!" Loki blurted out, eyes wide. "Uh, no, we have to go." Loki looked away from the man. Something didn't feel right. It felt just like that night…

Tony pushed the crutches into Loki's hands and didn't bother retrieving the things on the floor that he and Loki had come for. Loki didn't even care, he just needed to get out of here. "Now if you would move aside," Tony said.

Victor was blocking their exit, standing before the door. "No, I don't think so," Victor said, tossing the envelope of cash onto the bed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small handgun, pointing it right at Tony. "No, I've got some business with Loki to take care of."


	22. Shots

Loki stared at the gun and slowly looked back at Tony, taking in the reality that Tony, one of the few people he loved, could be shot today. If they make one wrong move… They'll be done for.

"Victor," Loki said, swallowing his fear, "you don't have to do this. Let Tony go."

Victor glanced briefly at Loki and smiled. "You're right, I don't have to, but I just might. This bastard has pissed me off for far too long."

Loki paled, realizing how serious this was. If he didn't get Tony out of here… He glanced at Tony again, who was standing dead still with his hands halfway in the air. Tony made eye contact with him and Loki sucked in a breath from what he saw. There was a hard look of determination that told Loki that Tony was about to do something stupid.

"No!" Loki blurted out, dropping his crutches, startling both men and for a brief second Victor turned his gun on Loki before swinging it back on Tony, tightening his finger on the trigger.

"What the hell was that?" Victor demanded, shaking the gun dangerously at Tony. "Don't try to distract me, Loki!"

Loki took a wobbling step to Victor, thinking fast on his feet. "No, I'm not doing anything. I just want to offer a trade. You can have me, if you just let Tony go." He took a step closer, so he was in Victor's reach, wincing as he put weight on his leg.

Victor's crazed eyes flickered quickly between Tony and him, trying to figure out what was going on. Apparently Tony was just as confused and he whispered a soft warning, "Loki…"

"Do we have a deal?" Loki asked. He knew that he wouldn't actually let Victor touch him, not without a fight. But if he could get Tony out of the room, perhaps Loki would have a chance of overpowering him. Not that the odds were good with his leg and all, but it would be better than a dead Tony. "Do we?" He held out a hand to seal the deal with a hand shake.

Victor's eyes bore into him then and Loki shivered at the man's eyes raked down his body. "Perhaps," he said smiling.

"I don't know about this," Tony told Loki, taking his own step towards Loki.

Victor noticed the movement and he shoved the gun closer to Tony's temple. "Don't you fucking move."

Loki jumped in front of Tony, heart beating at a hundred miles a minute. "Please take me and leave him alone!" Loki's leg wobbled. "Please."

The grin reappeared on Victor's face and he said, "I supposed that's a deal I can get behind." He beckoned Loki closer with a wave his hand.

"Loki, don't," Tony said, reaching out just slightly towards Loki.

"I'll be okay," Loki said. He widened his eyes at Stark, hoping Tony got the message. Just get out, get help, and everything will be okay. He just needed Tony to get out.

"See?" Victor said to Tony. "Loki knows what's good for him. He knows what he wants."

Loki held still as Victor approached him, still pointing his gun on Tony. "Are you going to let him go?" Loki asked softly as Victor wrapped a hand harshly around the back of Loki's neck. He bit his lip and tried to ignore the way his skin crawled at the touch.

"No," Victor said.

"Wait a second," Tony said angrily, moving forward.

Victor's gun glinted as he moved it and suddenly it was pressed against Loki's temple. Loki's air left him and he felt weightless and god, he was so afraid.

"No," Victor repeated. "See I just agreed to your last request, Loki. I would leave Tony alone and I would get to take you. You see, I don't have to let Tony go anymore. In fact, he's going to watch." He traced the gun along Loki's hairline, brushing the hair away. "And if either of you try anything, I will kill Loki."

Loki couldn't move, all he could focus on was the gun as it returned to his temple. Tony shifted but didn't move to them, just looking like he wanted to tear Victor apart. "You wouldn't actually hurt him," Tony started.

"No?" Victor asked. The hand on the back of Loki's neck turned so that it wrapped around the front of his throat and he began to squeeze. The pressure was just enough that Loki began to sputter, coughing for air. Then he was he released. "I'm not afraid to hurt him," Victor said, turning his hand again to the back of Loki's neck. Loki wheezed, feeling his leg tremble.

"Please, don't do this," Tony begged. "What can I do to make this stop?"

"You can't," Victor told him. "Now you, go stand over there in the corner where I can see you. Loki, you can get on the bed." The cold tip of the gun propelled him forward and Loki had no choice but scoot onto the bed. He had to think of a way out of this and fast.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tony grudgingly pressed himself into the corner of the room near the top right corner of the bed where Loki was currently being pushed down onto. Tony watched, trembling with rage. He would fucking kill the bastard the first chance he got.

Loki gasped in pain as Victor arranged Loki onto the bed forcefully by wrenched Loki's injured leg to the side. He returned the gun to Loki's temple and laughed as Loki glared up at him. "You look so pretty like this."

Tony curled his fingers into fists and tried to catch Loki's gaze, but Loki was too busy having a staring match with his rapist. "Bite me," Loki growled.

Victor continued to laugh. "Take it all off. Now. Clothes, off."

Finally, Loki looked at Tony and it was a look of pure misery and horror. Tony moved just an inch and Loki shook his head and began to shakily remove his shirt.

Tony looked away, not wanting to see Loki like this and he instead took stock of what was near him. He was standing near the book shelf which was filled with nothing but books. Maybe he could smack Victor over the head with one? Nah, that was too risky. Tony looked to his left and looked at the desk. Nothing there either except some paper, a lamp, and a couple of pens. Maybe he could smash Victor with the lamp? It would probably be more effective than the book…

The clinking of a belt tore Tony's gaze away and back to the sickening scene in front of him. Loki had his eyes squeezed shut as he worked off his jeans next, completely bare from the waist up, revealing his thin, pale chest. But Loki didn't wear a belt and that is what threw Tony's into a rage. Victor was unbuckling his belt and he slowly began to slide the brown leather from his belt loops and gathering it into one hand while the other still pointed his gun at Loki.

Tony's heart hammered and everything suddenly slowed as the adrenaline kicked in. He didn't even know what he was doing until he was doing it. Grabbing the first he could off the desk, he charged at Victor, and he plunged a pen into the base of Victor's neck where the shoulder meets. Victor roared and a shot went off. Everything blurred as the shot rang in Tony's ears and he clapped his hands over them, trying to cut off the sound.

When the ringing started to subside, Tony suddenly became aware of what he had done and he immediately opened his eyes, searching for Loki. Please god, let him be okay!

Loki was at the edge of the bed, yelling something at Tony with wide eyes and Tony just didn't understand. But suddenly Loki launched himself off the bed, stumbling under the weight on his leg and the jeans that were halfway down his legs, but threw himself on Tony just as another shot rang out overhead.

The two of them went down and they both hit the floor with a thump. Suddenly the sound finally came back to Tony and he could hear Loki yelling, "Get the fuck away from him!"

Loki was struggling to his feet to face Victor who was walking towards them, gun pointed and the pen still in his neck. He looked murderous.

Tony forced himself up at lightning speed so that he was standing side-by-side with Loki. They pressed themselves together as tight as they could.

"So who should I shoot first?" Victor asked. "Because both of you are going to die today." He didn't look so amused anymore and he certainly wasn't very interested in Loki anymore. Tugging at the pen in his neck, he yanked it out and a bit of blood began to well from the wound. Tony just hoped that the guy would bleed out, but with their luck, it probably wouldn't happen.

"I think I'll shoot this bastard first," Victor said, pointing his gun at Tony again. Loki shook his head but Victor shut him up immediately with a glare. "You lost your chance, Loki. There is nothing you can say that can stop me."

Tony stared down the barrel of the gun and at the man who would kill him. He couldn't think of a single way out of this unless he tried to grab the gun but even that had its variables. But he had to try something. "Loki, I love you," he said.

"Please don't do this," Loki begged again. Tony didn't dare look at Loki. He had only one chance of this.

Then, just as he was about to do it, a shot went off.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"No!" Loki screamed, closing his eyes, not wanting to see the bloody wound in Tony's head. He began to cry because it was all over. His whole world was gone.

A loud weight of a body hit the floor with a thump and that's when Loki finally froze. Tony was still pressed into his side… so he wasn't the one that fell?

Loki peeled his eyes open, breathing rapidly, and caught a glimpse of Tony standing next to him with shock on his face. He looked fine. "What…"

"Police!" A man yelled, entering the room.

Loki looked to the entering officers and then finally to the body on the ground. It was Victor and blood was seeping from a bullet hole in the back of his head. He was dead.

"It's over," Tony whispered. He gathered Loki to him and Loki immediately wrapped his arms around Tony in return. "We're safe now, Loks."

"It's all over," Loki whispered back. And for once, his words were the truth. Victor was dead and his parents were in jail, there was no one left to hurt him.

Maybe… maybe they would finally be okay. But he couldn't process any of it, not yet. He was still in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left! See you soon!


	23. Endings

**A Few Weeks Later**

Loki woke up, disoriented in the dim light of the rising sun in an unfamiliar bed. He felt around the bed, confused, and became even more muddled when he didn't find Tony on the other side. Feeling around a bit more, he found a lamp and clicked it on. The sheets were maroon and Loki didn't remember seeing them before. _Where…?_ He rubbed his eyes and glanced around the room and still did not recognize the place except the cat sitting at the end of his bed. "Sprinkles?" he whispered.

The cat scurried up the edge of the bed and sat near Loki, meowing softly. Loki stroked his fur absently and peered around. If Sprinkles was here, then Tony was around somewhere. Loki pulled back his sheets and dropped his feet to the cool wood floor, immediately looking out the window.

He froze. On the other side of the window was his old house… the one he'd almost died in. Suddenly it connected: they had finally moved into Tony's house and they now lived in Illinois… but it still left a lot of questions.

Loki stepped away from the window and looked around again, searching for his notebook. That had to be around there somewhere.

Sprinkles meowed from his new perch on the dresser beside the bed and Loki came closer to him. The cat was sitting on Loki's notebook, as if expecting Loki to look there. "Thanks, Sprinkles," Loki smiled, running his fingers through his grey fur again before nudging Sprinkles off of the yellow spiral notebook.

He flipped open the first page. It was a picture of Tony and him, standing in front of this very house with a moving truck in the background. Loki had his cast on and a bruise on the edge of his neck. Loki breathed in sharply, looking down at his leg, and he moved it around. Completely healed.

Looking back to his notebook, he turned the page and found an article. It was a police report… Loki began to read and then realized that this was about the thing with Victor; Victor's arrest. Reading further, he noted that an elderly neighbor had called the police, hearing the commotion. He bit his lip, not remembering the old lady's name, but he hoped he had thanked her in some way. He'd have to ask Tony.

He moved on to the next page and he froze, feeling his blood run cold. Here was a picture of Frigga and Odin, both taken separately. Mug shots, apparently. And there was a document tucked against the pages. Loki picked it up and unfolded it carefully, reading. "Holy fuck!" he said aloud suddenly, startling Sprinkles who was sitting nearby. The document declared his parents' sentences to life in prison.

Loki practically didn't know what to do with this new information. His parents were put away, so was Victor… Well, Loki supposed that it wasn't new information. He'd just forgotten.

Not knowing how he felt about this whole thing, Loki decided to just move on to the next page. On this sheet was a hand-written list and it wasn't Loki's handwriting. This was Tony's.

_Loki, let me just answer these questions for you before you come downstairs:_

_1\. Yes, we live here._

_2\. You got a job at the bookstore in town._

_3\. Yes, you enrolled for next semester already._

_4\. Therapy is on Thursdays._

_5\. I'm making you breakfast right now._

_6\. Get your butt down here._

_Love, Tony_

Loki snapped the notebook shut and shook his head fondly while he discarded the notebook to the center the bed. Stretching as he walked, he made his way down the hallway and suddenly caught the scent of bacon hit his nose.

At the bottom of the stairs, Loki could finally hear Tony whistling over the sound of crackling bacon. A sense of relief overwhelmed Loki and he faltered at the door, breathing rapidly as he watched the back of Tony's head as he worked. Tony was in only pajama bottoms and he was flipping the bacon with a fork. With each flick of his wrist, the muscles in his arm flexed nicely and Loki caught himself staring open-mouthed.

After a few seconds, Tony's head turned and he saw Loki standing there. He immediately grinned and said, "Loks, there you are! Usually you're up earlier than this."

Loki leaned against the door frame and looked down at the floor and breathed out, "Couldn't remember…"

Tony snorted. "No need to be shy," he joked, turning back to the bacon to flip another. "You'll remember just fine in an hour. You just sometimes have some trouble in the morning." His voice was so assuring that Loki couldn't help feel better despite his lingering shame.

Loki took a step into the room, glancing at Tony's work. "What are you making?"

"Eggs, bacon, and toast. The Stark special!" Tony declared, gesturing to the two plates on the counter holding scrambled eggs and the buttered toast. "I attempted to do over-easy eggs this morning but let's just say that I was forced to make scrambled."

Loki scooted into Tony's space and Tony looked at him curiously, smiling fondly. Not saying another word, Loki leaned forward and captured Tony's lips with his own and kissed him brashly, hungrily.

Tony let him kiss him for a second before pulling away a second later. "Not trying to cut you off early, princess, but we have things to do today. So we need to get moving." He brushed his fingers against the edge of Loki's cheek and then turned to the bacon to start taking it out of the pan.

Loki glared at him. "Princess?"

"Ah, don't look at me like that," Tony said, passing Loki his plate which Loki took. "You like it."

Loki rolled his eyes and went to go sit at the counter. Tony joined him a second later. "So what's this thing we have to do?" Loki asked, ripping his bacon apart absently.

Tony was already chowing down. "Hmm? Oh, I forgot that you forgot. We have to help Thor with a thing…"

"What kind of thing?" Loki asked suspiciously.

"Just eat your bacon, Loks. You'll find out soon."

Loki groaned. "I wish I could just remember things by myself."

Tony looked at him seriously. "You do. It just takes you a little time on some days. Believe me, you're fine."

Loki looked away and started eating his breakfast, thinking about Tony's words. But mostly he wondered what they were helping Thor with.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tony led Loki out the front door, across the lawn, directly to Loki's old home. But the thing was, the house was now Thor's. It was officially Thor's today actually. Thor was already standing by the front step, smiling.

Loki looked confusedly between the two of them. "What are we doing here?"

"This is Thor's house now."

"And you offered to help me fix it up," Thor added with a grin.

Tony could see the sudden shift in Loki's expression when things finally clicked for him. "Oh, I remember that," Loki said. "Holy shit, I remember all of it!" He turned to Tony with wide eyes. Tony wondered what kind of feeling it must be to feel a chunk of memories to rush back in an instant.

"What you didn't know," Tony told him, "is that Thor is going to let you do the honors. Thor?" He turned to Thor, holding out his hand. Thor set a large sledgehammer into Tony's hand which he immediately passed to Loki. "You get to tear up the bathroom."

"It's all yours, brother," Thor said.

Loki looked stunned for a second but then a smile slowly crept onto Loki's face. "Let's go tear some shit up!" Loki yelled, raising Thor's hammer in the air.

Tony laughed, watching as Thor clapped his brother enthusiastically on the back. He was glad that Loki was finally happy and that he would finally have closure. Because if Loki was happy, he was too.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Loki stood in the bathroom door and looked at the place where he had almost drowned. It was cleaned up and bare, like the rest of the house, but the memories still haunted him. He could practically see the bloody red water filling the tub.

Tony touched Loki's shoulder, concern filling his eyes. "Go for it, Loks."

Thor stood on the other side of Tony and he nodded encouragingly. "Give it your all! I need to have this room completely gutted."

Loki nodded at their words and then turned back to the bathroom, taking in a deep breath. Slowly, he took a step inside, looking around. He wasn't really sure where to start. Honestly, the whole place made his skin crawl and he wanted all of it gone, but when he looked back at the tub, he knew that that is where he needed to start. That's what had to go the most.

Taking another deep breath, Loki raised his hammer, aimed, and threw all of his weight into that that first swing. The hammer came down with a loud crash as it shattered through the edge of tub.

Tony hollered loudly with his excitement and Thor yelled, "Good one!"

The swing had sent a thrill through Loki's veins and he grinned at them. He didn't hesitated the second time and he shattered another piece of the tub. The destruction had him on a high and suddenly he was smashing everything, he slammed his hammer through the empty toilet, through the porcelain sink, and shattered the mirrored cabinet until the glass rained down on the bathroom floor in a glittering mess.

Loki slammed and shattered and smashed until his muscles screamed and his lungs were starved. Even then, he did not stop until everything was smashed to bits.

With his final bit of strength, Loki slammed the sledge hammer to the wall, panting. It wasn't until Tony wrapped himself around Loki that he realized that he was crying. But it was a good cry, Loki could tell because he immediately began to laugh into Tony's chest.

It felt like an enormous weight had been lifted from his chest.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

That night, after their destruction, Loki and Tony snuck out of their bedroom window and stepped out onto their roof which was opposite to Thor's. Loki was grinning at Tony with so much joy that Tony couldn't help but get caught up in it. He didn't even think of Loki's just-healed leg until Loki had already leaped across the gap of the houses. "Come on!" Loki called.

"I'm old. What if I break a hip from this jump?"

"Oh shut up," Loki said grinning. "We're only nineteen."

Tony chuckled before launching himself across the gap, landing loudly on the other side. He followed Loki a few feet down to where Loki sat down, already looking up at the stars. Tony lowered himself down, still looking at Loki. He was pretty sure that he would never get sick of looking at Loki; he was so incredible.

Loki caught him staring. "What are you looking at?"

"You," Tony said simply.

Loki nudged him. "You are so cheesy."

"Yeah, but it's true." Loki smiled briefly but then a bit of sadness clouded his eyes. Tony didn't like the expression one bit. "What is it?"

"Are you sure that you want me, Tony? I mean, things aren't always going to be easy. I'm going to forget things and I'm going to be a wreck sometimes…" He trailed off. His green eyes felt like they were carving a hole into Tony by how sharp they stared at him.

"We're going to finish what we started," Tony said firmly. "Loki, you can't tell me that after we've been through that we can't make it through some tiny problems. We'll be fine, I promise."

"But—"

"Besides, how do I know you won't get sick of me? I have a whole company to attend to. I'm going to be busy and you might get sick of that. Are _you_ sure you want to be with _me_?"

Loki was looking at him like he was crazy. "That's a stupid question."

Tony smiled. "Your question was just as stupid."

"You've got a point," Loki smiled back.

Tony leaned forward, picking a strand of hair away from Loki's face. "We both have flaws, Loks, but I don't think that will stop us from loving each other. You're not going to leave me alone again, okay?"

Loki nodded. "Yeah, that's not going to happen." Loki laid back against the roof, pulling Tony with him so that they could both look at the stars. But they weren't looking at the stars. They were looking at each other, just inches apart on the shingles. "It wouldn't happen because you won't let me go this time," Loki said softly.

"Damn straight," Tony replied. He felt warm and light, despite the cool air. "I freakin' love you, Loki Odinson."

Loki kissed him briefly, softly, tenderly. "And I freakin' love you, Tony Stark."

Tony glanced away for a second to look at the stars. "Do you want to show me some constellations today, Loks? It's pretty clear tonight. And I think I can see that Orion thing you were talking about." He turned back to Loki and he found Loki staring at him.

"Nah," Loki said, moving closer so that he was leaning over Tony. He kissed him again, this time for a few seconds longer. "I think that can wait," he breathed into Tony's lips.

"Good," Tony said and then he pulled Loki into another kiss.

Yes, he was pretty sure they had found their happiness. Tony was in love and Loki was too. So yeah, maybe things had sucked for a while but it was all worth it because Tony got his happy ending. Actually, it was like a happy beginning because he and Loki have their whole lives ahead of them. They had their whole lives to kiss like this.

And that was pretty damn good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and it feels fantastic to finally finish. In the near future, I am considering writing a third installment to this series about Tony and Loki's little domestic life, so if you want to read that, please follow this series. In the meantime, I will be marking this series as finished.
> 
> Regardless, thank you for supporting for almost a year on this series!


End file.
